A New Friend! A New World!
by Geroar
Summary: Naruto is still in the ninja academy, and with the examinations to become a genin only a few weeks away he is certain to fail. But then a new kid shows up in konoha. The two soon become best friends and start their ninja careers. But something is strange about his new friend. Follow their story as they fight for their lives and the safety of the leaf village.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Friend! A Different World!**

Hey thanks for reading this story. however, i've put this story's progress on hold for the moment, my last chapter was chapter 12 and i haven't gotten further because i'm working on my new story. it's called "Menmaverse" I personally believe it to be a much better story than this one because this one was my first. So please check out Menmaverse as well, i plan on it becoming a really long story that spans from the beginning of the Naruto series to way beyond the end.

for now enjoy this story! and let me now what you think, your opinions help me write better and more exciting chapters.

_**Chapter 1: the new kid.**_

_Naruto's apartment._

Naruto Uzumaki woke up to the sound of his alarm. *bang!* Naruto violently turned off the noise by hitting the clock with his foot, as he had turned his body around in his sleep. Naruto rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the last bit of sleep and stretched his arms giving a large yawn.

Naruto's eyes suddenly turned sad as he remembered that it was a school day and that his classmates would probably laugh at him for the prank he pulled the day before. Naruto had tried to sneak into the third hokages office to throw a water balloon filled with paint at him. Unfortunately he got caught by an anbu agent on his way. When the anbu tried to remove him from the building it resulted in the agent getting the balloon thrown in his face. Afterwards the anbu then chased Naruto across the entire village for everyone to see.

Even though for the first time the people didn't glare at him with with hatred and disgust. Instead the villagers laughed their asses of as they saw Naruto scared to death being chased by an actual angry anbu agent, who had a big pink blot of paint covering both his mask and uniform.

Now Naruto regretted his prank because he knew the villagers would disapprove of his actions after the fun part was over. They would realize he had caused trouble for the village again. This means that the usual glares would be more intense today.

"Sigh!" Naruto got out of bed and walked to the refrigerator while picking up some clothes laying on the ground. The refrigerator was mostly empty except for some milk, a few cups of pudding, and a rotting carrot which had actually been there as long as the refrigerator. He took the milk and opened a cabinet to the side, took out a box of cereal and sat down at the small table in the middle of the room.

Naruto started eating his breakfast when halfway he looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. He didn't understand what he was seeing, at first, but after a few seconds he looked at the clock again and started panicking.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late, dammit!"

(I wanted to put a scene in right here where Naruto needs to make a choice between sneaking around the villagers and coming late in class or going running in the streets and endure the villagers whispers and comments and be on time in class but really depressed.)

_Hiruzen Sarutobi's office/Hokage office._

*knocknock* "Lord hokage?!"

The sandaime/third hokage was sitting behind his desk, smoking his pipe, and dressed in his robes and white hat. He was just looking at some documents concerning several A, B and C rank missions, while wondering which shinobi he should assign to them.

"Yes, come in!" The old man said without looking up from his papers. The door opened and a woman stepped halfway into the office. She was around 65 years old, wore thin glasses and had a polite and friendly way of speaking. She has been the hokages secretary for almost 30 years, and she did her job well. 'maybe a little too well' Hiruzen Sarutobi thought as he remembered all the times he asked her if she wanted to take a break and sharing a drink of sake with him. She would always tell him that there was too much work to do. He snapped back to reality when he heard her talking.

"Lord third? The boy that traveled from the land of snow is here to see you."

"Oh yes I forgot, let him in."

"Very well Lord third. You can go in now young man."

A moment later a small boy came in, he was about 10 to 12 years old, had grey eyes, black hair which changed to white at the ends. he was wearing clothes made of animal furs, mostly white with here and there a bit grey but his head was covered with the head of a black wolf which was attached to the jacket like a hood, the jaw was attached to the front of the jacket so it looked like the wolf was about to bite into something.

"Why don't you sit down?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi offered the boy, who nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Only now the old man noticed that the boy held a scroll in his hands.

When Hiruzen Sarutobi had finally seated himself behind the desk he asked "So would you like to tell me your name young man?"

"My name is Yonata, sir."

"sir hokage-sama, sir" the boy corrected himself remembering the way the old lady had spoken to the man in front of him.

"Just call me sir if you want. Now, could you tell me why you came here all the way from the land of snow to the leaf village in the land of fire?"

The young boy opened the scroll he was holding to reveal several summoning seals as is custom for chuunin to carry there extra equipment and transport the bodies of their fallen team-members. The seals on the scroll where labeled: Med-kit, food-supply, tools, weapons, other. As Yonata reached into his pocket to take out a small bone-carved knife the anbu hidden in the shadows of Hiruzens office momentarily started to move, following protocol thereby disarming and restrain the young boy, but before they could Hiruzen ran a finger through his beard giving the order to stand down. As Yonata took out the knife with his left hand he brought his right thumb to the point cutting himself.

Yonata ran his thumb over the last seal labeled as other. There was a cloud of smoke that revealed another scroll, as he ran his thumb across a seal on the second scroll a small piece of paper and a piece of charcoal appeared. Yonata read the piece of paper and made a checkmark. The third smiled friendly though he had no idea what the boy was doing. Yonata began running his thumb across several seals again and finally handed the old man 3 scrolls. As Hiruzen read through them the boy sat silently watching him as his face started going from confused to surprised and back to confused.  
"Aha, I see." the old man said to himself.

"Tatane! Could you come in here please?!" The old secretary from before came in.

"Yes, lord third?"

"Could you have Iruka come to my office immediately?" the old man asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

The old secretary going by the name of Tatane left the room and when she had closed the door the old man brought his attention to Yonata again.

"So you are Yonata Okami? Of the Okami clan?"

"Yes sir."

"Yonata I want you to go with a teacher who I called here, he is going to bring you to the ninja academy where you will be going from today on. When the classes end I want you to come back here, if you can't find your way back ask your teacher to bring you, is that ok?" Yonata nodded.

"Very well. Iruka come in here!" the old man said when he felt the chuunin outside his door.

"Yes, Sarutobi-sensei?"

"I want to introduce your new student, Yonata Okami. Make sure he feels at home."

"yes, lord third. Come on, let's go class is about to start."

Yonata quickly sealed everything away except for the three scrolls he had given to the hokage and followed his teacher. He couldn't help but stare at the scar that ran over his nose, and felt as if he was doing something rude so he tried staring at the ground, but his eyes kept crawling to the corners searching the scar of his sensei.

"hmm, to think he came all the way here alone." Hiruzens eyes saddened as he looked to the scroll in his hand. 'Still I can't help thinking about the look in that boys eyes. He seemed so mature, he wasn't afraid of me and he wasn't nervous at all.'

"hmm" Hiruzen sighed again, now looking at the two other scrolls he had yet to read.

_Ninja academy Irukas classroom._

"IRUKA-SENSEI I'm sorry I'm late I…" Naruto yelled coming in the classroom. "Huh? Where is Iruka-sensei?"

"Well if you opened your eyes you'd know that he isn't here, dobe!" Sasuke said with a condescending smile on his face. The girls started giggling at Sasukes comment and some guys grinned.

"Sasukeeee! Who are you calling a dobe, teme!"

"Narutoooo! How dare you talk to Sasuke that way!" the room filled with protests from all the girls, calling him stupid and dead last. Just when Naruto was about to say something Iruka walked in.

"Oké that's enough, everybody to your seat!"

"Iruka-sensei how come you're late? You're never late like this?"

"Sit down Naruto, I will explain in a second."

Naruto took a seat at the back of the classroom having the entire back-row to himself. "Ok, class today I would like to introduce you all to your new classmate." Naruto had been angrily staring outside the window, but was now looking to the front of the classroom, his classmates started talking to each other about why they were getting a new classmate so far near the end of the year and what he would look like. As Narutos intrest was peaked and payed attention to what Iruka was saying, Hinata was looking at Naruto surprised to see him not be depressed or shouting or smiling. This was a face of Naruto she hadn't seen yet and she felt happy knowing a bit more about Naruto than she did a second ago.

"A new classmate how troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"I wonder if he has snacks with him?" chouji asked as he looked into his now empty and last bag of chips.

"Kiba do you think he likes bugs?" Shino asked.

"Shino, no one really likes bugs. But as long as he isn't a cat person I don't care what he likes." Kiba said.

"Oh, I hope he is handsome and not some pervert. What do you think Sakura?" Ino said.

"What is this? Ino are you giving up on Sasuke and going for the new kid?!" Sakura answered.

"No way, Sasuke is mine!" The two started arguing.

Sasuke didn't say anything though he didn't like it that this new kid was getting so much attention. But he hated that he actually felt jealous of this new kid. 'I shouldn't care about the attention these people give me, I'm not like them. I…AM…AN…AVENGER!' Sasuke thought.

"Ok everybody calm down!" Iruka yeld. "Why don't you come in and tell us a bit about yourself?"

Yonata had been standing outside of the classroom waiting for Iruka to tell him to come in when he suddenly heard the room fill with voices shouting at each other, asking questions about him. He had never heard anything as loud as this, except maybe that avalanche that came crashing down on the village back in the land of snow.

Yonata suddenly realized that everyone was now silent and that Iruka had called him in so he turned the handle on the door and walked into the room. Everyone was staring at him. A bit of a fatter kid elbowed his neighbor in his side who raised his head of his desk and looked over. He had a bored expression at first but when the sleeping boy saw him he raised his eyebrows a bit.

Yonata proceeded to walk to the middle of the room looking everyone in the eyes. His father had taught him to read people by the look in their eyes. "Well, tell us a bit about yourself." Iruka told him. "My name is Yonata Okami, I came here from the land of snow…" Everybody's head moved in understanding. He was wearing thick fur clothes after all, and that in the middle of summer.

"I came here from the land of snow to return to the village of my grandfather. The village hidden in the leafs after my parents were killed during the mission that my grandfather was sent there to do. I think that is all."

"Very good Yonata. Now take a seat wherever you want, we don't have assigned seats so be free to choose whichever seat you like."

As soon as Iruka had stopped people were shouting at him, saying things like "Oh, oh here, come sit over here." And "You can sit over here, this seat is empty."

Yonata looked around the room when he spotted a blond haired boy with blue bright sky-blue eyes staring at him. To his surprise he didn't find the stare annoying at all. In fact he found the boy in the back very interesting. As he started walking up the steps which separated the left and right side of the classroom the voices started to disappear until he almost reached the back of the classroom, people started to follow his gaze only to find Naruto at the other end. Naruto now looked surprised at the kid walking towards him.

"Is this seat taken?" Yonata asked Naruto while pointing at the seat next to him. "No, go ahead." Yonata sat down, ignoring all the weird looks coming his way. "Hi, I'm Yonata Okami." The boy greeted Naruto with his hand raised inviting him to shake. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he shook the boys hand.

_**End Chapter 1: the new kid.**_

Hehe finally done with chapter one. Now I want to let everybody know that Naruto and Yonata will not be having a romantic thing going on. So get that straight. There will be a bit of romance but not between two men or two women.

P.S. I do not have anything against homosexuals but this is my story and I write it the way I want.

But if you have some ideas you want me to put in the story let me know and maybe I will put them in.

Now it might take a while for the next chapter to come into existence. It may even never come into existence. So I apologize for this.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Friend! A New World!**

First I would like to thank "Tensa-Zangetsu102" who is the very first follower of this story.

Secondly I would like to thank "mythule" who was the second one to follow this story.

Thank you so very much. I never would have thought my story would get 2 followers on its very first day.

I am writing this second chapter specially for you two.

_**Chapter 2: Talking with Uzumaki and brawling with Uchiha.**_

_Ninja academy / Iruka's classroom._

Naruto looked over to his neighbor. Ever since Yonata sat beside him, the boy hasn't said a word to him. He just sat there taking notes on everything about the history of the hidden leaf village. (Iruka was teaching history). Normally Naruto would have just looked outside or have fallen asleep, it would have been easy since normally he would sit by himself and nobody would care enough to rat him out. But now he had the new kid Yonata Okami sitting beside him. He just couldn't fall asleep no matter how bored he was. At least he had decided to take of some clothes the poor guy was sweating like a dog. He was wearing nothing but what looked like a vest made of a reptile hide. But Naruto was amazed by the muscles this kid had on his arms, not even Sasuke had muscles this big.

Eventually Naruto decided that the outside world was more interesting and started staring outside the window. *pfwiiii….TOCK* "Auw! Rotten son of a *$%£^[* !" Naruto scared up from the sudden yelling as did the entire class from the bad language of the new kid.

Yonata was grabbing his hand in pain and couldn't help letting out several words he had heard a drunken man once say when he lost his balance and fell into the freezing water. "Yonata watch your language!" Iruka yelled. "Me?!" Yonata yelled at Iruka. "Watch my language?! How about you watch your eraser?! Damn-it sh*t!" 'Huh? what's going on here?' Naruto thought.

***Flashback_*_**

Yonata was paying close attention to the lesson Iruka-sensei was giving since he didn't know anything about the village hidden in the leaves/leafs. He was born and raised in the land of snow and now found himself in the land of fire, he had to learn about the customs of this country fast.

It soon occurred to him that there wouldn't be any snowstorms in this country so he decided to take of some layers of fur. He was now wearing nothing but a scaled vest made from giant lizards-skin, the skin was soft when fresh and bloody, but if you clean it and let it dry in the sun it becomes harder than wood. The vest was made by his mother, it didn't have any sleeves and had wolf teeth that stuck through loops of rope that kept it closed.

Naruto didn't pay much attention to class and eventually decided to look outside the window. He continued to make notes, maybe if class was over he could offer to study together. Since Naruto didn't take any notes he might just say yes and he could get to know this kid a little better. But then Iruka-sensei caught Naruto staring outside the window.

'Naruto isn't paying attention again, and this is going to be on tomorrows test. Let's wake him up a bit' Iruka thought. He grabbed the eraser from his desk and threw it at Naruto's head. *pfwiiii….TOCK*.

Yonata saw what Iruka was doing from the corner of his eye, he was trowing an eraser at Naruto's head. 'This is my chance!' Yonata thought. He moved his hand while standing up making it look like he wanted to ask a question. He made sure his hand would come into the path of the eraser blocking it at the expanse of bruise on his hand but it would be worth it. *TOCK* "Auw! Rotten son of a *$%£^[* !" he yelled as the eraser hit his hand harder than he thought it would.

_*****_**End flashback*******

The next 5 minutes Yonata cradled his left hand under his right armpit while yelling at Iruka about the questionability of his sanity. "Who the hell in his right mind throws an eraser at a twelve year old!" while Iruka kept apologizing and offering to take him to see a medical-nin.

After 5 minutes of yelling and apologizing the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch-break.

"Ok children don't forget that after lunch we are having practical lessons behind the school building in the training yard! So don't forget to bring your kunai and shuriken!" Iruka yelled as his students started running for the door.

_The academy hallway._

Yonata followed the others outside but was stopped at the exit by the kid who had been sleeping in class all day. "Hi, I'm Shikamaru Nara." The boy said with a not so friendly face. "Hi, my name is…" "Yeah yeah, I already know your name. Now tell me honestly. You did that on purpose didn't you? Blocking the eraser." "I'm sorry I didn't realize that aiding a classmate was a crime in the leaf village?!" Yonata said with an attitude in his voice, not liking the way Shikamaru looked at him.

'Tsk, how troublesome. I hoped by acting tough he would be intimidated. Since he's new here I thought he'd be less confident' Shikamaru thought. "Why do you protect Naruto? What do you want from him?"

'This Shikamaru guy is really getting on my nerves.' Yonata Thought. "That's none of your business, now get out of my way before I knock your teeth out! I'm hungry and I'd like to go outside so I can eat my lunch."

Shikamaru got a bit nervous when the kid threatened to: and I quote "knock his teeth out", but he didn't let it show on his face. Instead he stared at him a second longer and then took a step to the side allowing him to pass.

_The lunch area outside the academy._

Yonata stepped outside to the lunch area and looked around. Sasuke sat at the most left table which was entirely occupied by him and his fangirls. Ino and Sakura had been fighting about who gets to sit beside Sasuke, but they lost that chance when a different girl swooped in and took the spot. No one even noticed that the Sasuke sitting at the table was a bunshin, a clone. The real one was sitting in a tree eating his riceballs while looking down at the scene with annoyance. Shikamaru had walked past him and had taken a seat next to Chouji. Kiba was sharing his food with Akamaru, they were both eating dog biscuits.

'Where is he?' Yonata thought as he couldn't find Naruto anywhere. 'Who's that?' Yonata had spotted a girl hiding behind a tree. She had short black hair, white eyes and a red blush on her face. Following her gaze Yonata spotted Naruto heading towards the academy grounds exit. "Hey! Naruto!" Yonata called him.

Naruto turned around at the call of his name. It was the new kid Yonata. He came running toward him. "Where are you going?" The boy asked. "I didn't have the time to make my lunch so I'm heading to Ichiraku's for a bowl of ramen." Naruto explained still suspicious. "What is ramen?" Yonata asked. "You never had ramen!?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Yonata shook his head. Naruto didn't know why but a genuine smile appeared on his face. "Ramen is the most delicious food there is of course!" Naruto said with his eyes closed, big smile, and his index-finger rubbing sideways below his nose. "Then do you mind if I join you? I don't have any lunch either." "Sure, and since this is your first time eating ramen I'll pay for it. What do you say about that?" "Thanks I'll take you up on that since I don't have any money at the moment." The two boys started walking side by side each one with a big smile on their face.

'Naruto, I'm so glad you have a friend.' Hinata thought to herself as she watched the two from behind her tree. At the same time she would wonder if this would actually last, since most of her classmates just stayed away from Naruto because of how the villagers treated him. She wasn't the only one because Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino thought the same thing. Sasuke was just curious how long it would take for the kid to break under the glares of the villagers and break Naruto's already cracked heart.

_From the village streets to Ichiraku's._

The entire way the two talked to each other asking questions one at a time. Naruto did notice that there were less people glaring at him with Yonata next to him. And the glares that did come his way were a lot less intense than usual. Soon enough Naruto was able to ignore everything and focus entirely on their conversation.

"So how did you get here if you don't have any money?"

"I walked."

"How did you eat?"

"I hunted. You know rabbits, deer, badgers, birds, snakes, fish and other animals."

"That's so cool!"

"Really?... Hey tell me, the leaf village had four hokages but the third is the current hokage. Is the fourth out on a mission, or what?"

"Nah, the fourth died years ago when the village was attacked by the nine-tailed fox. He wasn't the only one though. Many others died as well, including my parents."

"Do you miss them?"

"I don't know I was born on the same day as the attack."

"damn. Talk about either good or bad luck."

"yeah, tell me about it. Ah here we are, this is Ichiraku's. Hey Ichiraku! Two bowls of miso ramen please!"

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Who is your friend over here?" "Wait, Naruto brought a friend?!" A womans voice was heard somewhere in the back of the store. "Ayame! Don't be rude." "But this is the first time he brought someone over that isn't Iruka. I'm coming over to see."

"You come here with Iruka-sensei?" "Yeah he's like a big brother to me." Ayame walked in. "Hello my name is Ayame and this is my father Teuchi."

"My name is Yonata Okami, nice to meet you." He said before turning his attention back to Naruto. "So what about the eraser Iruka threw at your head?"

"Yeah I rather he didn't do that, but he does it to help me so…"

"Man, if I had known that I wouldn't have blocked that stupid thing. That hurt like hell."

"Hold on you did that on purpose?" Naruto felt silent for a moment. "Thanks, it wasn't necessary but I appreciate it."

"Hey Naruto, seems you got a good friend there. Here's your ramen boys, on the house." Ichiruka said as he put down two bowls of miso ramen in front of them.

"Heheh!" Naruto laughed at Teuchi, eyes closed. The ramen chef had never seen the boy this happy, it filled his heart. Both Teuchi and Naruto were about to leak a tear of joy when Naruto quickly buried his face in his ramen bowl and Teuchi turned around to boil some more noodles.

When Naruto had finished his ramen he noticed the boy fumbling with his chopsticks. He spent the next 10 minutes teaching Yonata how to use his chopsticks, so before they knew it Ayame cried out. "Naruto-kun! Yonata-kun! If you don't hurry up you're going to be late for class you know!"

The boys looked at each other and quickly focused on finishing their ramen. Yonata still eating his first while Naruto had already finished 4 other bowls. "Thanks for the food ojisan!" Naruto cried as he left a pile of coins on the counter. "Thanks for the food." Yonata said as he stood up, bowed and then started running after Naruto.

_Ninja academy._

Iruka was calling of the names of his list to see who was present and who was absent when the two boys came running around the corner. "Sorry we're late sensei." Yonata explained bending over resting his hands on his knees. The two were totally out of breath. "That's okay, just take your time to catch your breath." Naruto looked at Yonata, who was looking at him. They started smiling and chuckling as they remembered how their race against time became a race against one another.

When Yonata caught up with Naruto, Naruto began speeding up which caused Yonata to go even faster. Eventually Yonata began to recognize the area and could find the way back on his own. So he decided to step up the pace even further. The last part both of them went as fast as they could without talking and just the look in their eyes they had decided on the finish line. The first around the corner would be the fastest. So now they couldn't help but laugh as they both finished at the same time.

"Okay, this afternoon we are going to see a pretest of your capabilities for the examinations that soon will be coming up. We'll start with some ninjutsu followed by the bunshin and henge jutsu. After that we'll do some target practice with both kunai and shuriken. And last but not least you'll be sparring with each other so I can grade your tai-jutsu."

"Hey Naruto." Yonata whispered. "What does that all mean?"

During their talk Naruto had noticed that Yonata wasn't really trained to become a shinobi. So he started to explain to Yonata what they were supposed to do.

"Ninjutsu are ninja techniques that you do by making handseals and molding chakra. Bunshin is where you make a clone of yourself and henge is where you change your appearance." "But I don't know how to do any of these things." "I thought so. But don't worry I'll tell Iruka for you. Now a kunai is a standard ninja weapon which we use for fighting or throwing. A shuriken is a star shaped weapon that you use to throw at your opponent. And tai-jutsu is just regular fighting." "Ok I think I can do the last thing but I really don't know anything about that other stuff."

So Naruto walked over to Iruka and whispered the details in his ear. Iruka had decided to teach Yonata the necessary handseals for the bunshin and henge and have him try anyway. It was a total disaster, when he performed the bunshin no jutsu people weren't sure if he just farted or that the noise came from the cloud of smoke which failed to become anything whatsoever. The henge made him look like a freak of nature. The target practice wasn't any better. The kunai he was supposed to throw landed 8 feet away from him in the ground as he held on to it for too long. He cut his hand trying to find a hold on the shuriken and eventually started yelling in frustration. Luckily Naruto came by and placed a hand on his shoulder which calmed him down.

"Okay gather around everyone. Now each of you will take a piece of paper out of this bowl. The paper has a number on it. If I call out your number you will step into the ring and wait for my signal to start fighting." When finally all numbers had been drawn Iruka started calling the numbers. "Numbers 1 and 2 step into the ring!"

The fighting just started when Yonata noticed Naruto was staring at a black haired boy with a blue shirt. The back had a red and white fan on it. "Hey Naruto who is that kid?" "That's Sasuke Uchiha, the one the girls all hang around. Man I hate that guy! I hope I get to fight him." "Is he strong?" "He's the best in our class at everything, but not for long. Because today I'm going to win." Naruto had number 11 and he had number 7. 'I wonder who I have to fight.' Yonata thought.

"okay numbers 7 and 8 enter the ring!" "Wish me luck Naruto." "Good luck."

Yonata entered the ring but he didn't see his opponent. "Who has number 8?" Iruka asked. People started looking around if they could see the one with number 8 when Sasuke suddenly entered the ring letting the piece of paper drop to the ground. The wind carried it to put it down right in the middle of them. [8]. "I'm not going to go easy on you just because your new, so prepare yourself." Yonata nodded.

*flash* Sasuke disappeared, he moved so fast that you couldn't see him anymore. Sasuke had planned to take the new kid out with one blow. He moved forward in an instant he brought his right leg up and kicked to hit him in the side of his head. 'He blocked it!' Yonata had raised his left arm to block the kick and now moved it to grab his opponents leg as it lost its momentum. With his opponent secure in his left hand Yonata brought his right hand up to punch him in the face. Sasuke saw the punch coming and ducked away, but because his leg was stuck his head hit the ground hard. As he tried to deal with the pain in his head he suddenly got a knee to his stomach.

After kneeing Sasuke in the stomach the boy kicked him back in the chest with his left leg forcing him to let go of his right. Now Sasuke was back on his feet he charged in again but felt shock as he saw his opponents fist coming towards him seconds to late. *BANG* The fist made contact and send him flying to the ground unconscious. Sasukes last thoughts were that he had made a mistake assuming that his kick would have given him plenty of time. In his mind he thought the boy was doubled over rubbing away the pain. But all it had achieved was getting him loose.

_**End Chapter 2: Talking with Uzumaki and brawling with Uchiha.**_

The chapter seemed to become a bit longer than I thought. So I couldn't get the scene I really wanted in here, so that will be for chapter three.

I know I said I wasn't sure if I was actually going to continue writing, but getting 2 followers on the first day of its launch really made me go for it.

So look forward to the next chapter.

*spoilers*

Yonata and Shikamaru don't get along and are going to have a bit of a rivalry going on.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino will be put in one team. *Girl power*

Don't forget to follow, favorite and review. No really! Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Friend! A New World!**

I would like to thank everyone who followed and/or favorite this story. You guys are the reason I kept writing, and I'm so glad I did.

The chapters after this one won't be coming out as fast as the others had. The reason? I'd like to watch the Naruto series again to refresh my memories since we are nearing the beginning of the anime. I also have a lot of work to do for school.

Okami (=wolf). Kitsune (=fox).

Yonata is pronounced (Yow naa ta). = end sounds like Hinata.

_**Chapter 3: The okami kid and the kitsune kid.**_

_Ninja academy._

Iruka ran over to Sasuke as soon as he hit the ground. Everyone stood there, watching, they expected to see Sasukes body turn to smoke and reveal it as a substitution. The smoke never came. In the meantime Iruka had started using a basic medical ninjutsu technique to Sasukes head releaving the pain and allowing him to regain consciousness.

The kids started mumbling and whispering to each other. "Hey, did Sasuke just loose?" "Yeah, I think he did." "No way! The fight isn't over! Sasuke would never loose!" Ino yelled at the two.

When Iruka saw that Sasuke was okay he stood up, raised his hand and yelled. "The winner of this match is Yonata by knock-out!" The others couldn't believe what they heard, Sasuke? Defeated? "Sasuke-kun are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sakura had run into the sparring circle when she noticed Sasuke wasn't getting on his feet. "Get of me!" he yelled as he shook her hands of himself as she tried to help him up.

Yonata had turned around and exited the ring to join Naruto to watch the next battle when he heard a voice behind him yell "Hey come back here, we aren't finished!" Yonata turned around to say "Yes we are. Sensei just said I won."

"I'll get you for this!" Sasuke yelled. "I want a rematch!"

At this point Naruto stepped in and said "What's wrong Sasuke?! Aren't you happy?! Yonata just introduced you to a new fan-girl. She's called: THE DIRT! Get used to her because you'll be kissing her again really soon if you still want that rematch!"

*People laughing*

Sasuke looked around, people were actually making fun of him. They were laughing, and not just the boys the girls that usually swarmed around him to. The only ones that weren't laughing were Hinata who was too shy to laugh with everybody. Shino, though he was grinning as was Shikamaru. Iruka-sensei who disappointed in Naruto for his childish behavior but also in that of Sasuke. He didn't expect that it would turn out any other way. But he could hope couldn't he. The last one that wasn't laughing was Yonata himself.

"Narutooo." Yonata whined towards his friend. "Why did you do that? You ruined my victory by humiliating my opponent." Yonata explained. "Because…" Naruto said. "…it's funny." Naruto now with a big smile on his face. Yonata tried to look at his friend with a look that said *that's not funny!* But he couldn't keep it for long and began laughing himself.

"Fine I'll give you your rematch, but not today." Sasuke nodded.

When the laughing had finally subsided the matches were resumed. Naruto had to fight Shikamaru who surrendered the match as soon as he began. Iruka had to explain to Shikamaru that it was to evaluate their strength, so that the teachers could help them with their shortcomings before the examinations. Naruto won.

Kiba fought Chouji, Chouji won because Kiba stepped out of the ring. Hinata fought Shino. Shino won as Hinata tried to get close to Shino but was swallowed by his bugs and collapsed. Ino and Sakura fought but not in the ring. The matches finished sooner than expected, and Iruka allowed them to go home early.

"Naruto. Do you have anything to do today?" Yonata asked. "Nope nothing, you wanna hang out?!"

"Yeah but I have to go see the third hokage first. He told me to come by immediately after classes ended." "Okay I'll go with you to hokage tower. Don't take too long though I'll be waiting outside." "Thanks, let's go." The two ran in the direction of the village, only to once more end up racing each other to the finish line.

_Hiruzens office._

Hiruzen was handling some A and S class mission requests which he was assigning to several anbu and jounin level shinobi when a knock was heard on the door. *knocknock* "Lord third-sama? Yonata Okami is here to see you." It was Tatane the hokages secretary who spoke. "Let him in!" the hokage answered.

Yonata walked into the office which was now covered in darkness and filled with men wearing masks and several other people who weren't any less intimidating. "I'm sorry but I still have some work so I'd like you to come back here in an hour but I do have something for you in the meantime. Here." Sarutobi Hiruzen said as he handed several items to an anbu wearing a bear mask who in turn handed them to Yonata.

Yonata looked at the bundle of items he received. There was a wallet, a key and a map of the village.

"Since you are by all means a citizen of Konoha and have lost both your parents, the village will provide you with a house and a monthly allowance." Hiruzen explained. "The key is to your apartment, and the map will show you how to find it." "Thank you sandaime-sama." Yonata said as he bowed.

Yonata had turned around and was just about to leave through the door when the Sandaime stopped him. "Yonata. Hold on a moment." Yonata closed the door and turned to face the old man once more. He noticed the other men in the room growing impatient. "How was your first day at the academy? Did you manage to make any new friends?" The sandaime asked.

He was trying to appear friendly, he knew that children could be more fragile than they appeared. "Well…" Yonata hesitated looking at the masked men in the room who were clearly waiting to receive their orders so they could get started on their missions. "The village history is very interesting, but I never learned any ninjutsu. I've never done a bunshin or henge and I've never used a kunai or shuriken in my life until today. I did beat Sasuke Uchiha during the taijutsu test. But most importantly I became friends with Naruto, he was my neighbor during history and we went for ramen during our lunch break."

The sandaime looked on with a smile as the boy explained the up and downsides of his day. He was genuinely surprised as he heard that the boy defeated Sasuke. 'Maybe the Uchiha would start looking at the present now, instead of living in the nightmare that was his past.' Sandaime smiled at that thought. That this boy might save the Uchiha from his cursed fate, but he didn't keep his hopes up. It shocked Sarutobi to hear that the boy and Naruto were getting along quite well. But he was pleased none the less.

"So, is that everything? Nothing bad happened?" "Hhm, no nothing really. Can I go now? Naruto is waiting for me downstairs." "Yes that's all, you may go."

Yonata ran as fast as he could out the door and down the stairs where his best yet still new friend was waiting for him.

_Streets of Konoha._

"Took you long enough!" Naruto said as Yonata came down the stairs. "Sorry, the sandaime asked me to tell him about my first day. I made it as quick as possible." "Man, that ossan can really keep on asking annoying questions like that for hours." "Ossan?! Are you close to the sandaime hokage or something?"

"No, not particularly. But it's my dream to become hokage someday. So he's kind of like my goal. That and he regularly checks up on all the orphans in the village. It makes them feel like they aren't forgotten nor the sacrifice of their parents." "I see."

The two boys were now walking through the streets of Konoha. Stalls were set up here and there, and shops were open for business. The villagers were doing their regular shopping of the day. Once again Naruto noticed the steep decrease in glares thrown his way. "hey, check that out!" Yonata pointed at a store to their left. "Those are the masks those shinobi in the office were wearing."

Naruto looked over to see the mask shop of Konoha. People looked up to the anbu so every kid had a mask of his own. Everyone except him, when he tried to buy one the owner started yelling at him to get out. "Oh those." Naruto said without much enthusiasm in his voice. "Those aren't real, but they are sturdy." Yonata noticed Naruto staring at his feet. "Do you have one?" Yonata asked. "No." "Let's buy one then, come on." Yonata said as he took Naruto's hand and tried pulling him inside the shop.

Naruto wouldn't budge. "What's wrong?" Yonata asked. "I'd rather not go inside. The guy behind the counter doesn't really like me. And I don't have any money at the moment either." Naruto said as he turned his pockets inside-out.

Yonata thought about this for a moment. "Okay, what about this I'll go and buy a mask for myself and one for you. But in return you have to help me with all that bunshin and henge stuff. …Oh and with the kunai and star thingy." "You mean a shuriken?" "Yeah, that thing. Do we have a deal?" Naruto thought about it for a second. "Deal!" The two shook hands and Yonata walked into the store after Naruto had whispered which mask he wanted in his ear. "I'll be at Ichirakus. Do you know how to get there?" "Yeah I still remember, see you there!"

Yonata had gone and bought two masks which were now inside a small plastic bag. As Yonata exited the store someone grabbed his wrist tight and turned him around. "Hey, what's the big idea!" He yelled. "Listen to me young man, and listen well." 'A woman?' Yonata thought. The woman seemed normal enough on first sight, but looking a little closer you could see the look in her eyes was somewhere between fear and panic.

"You shouldn't be playing with that boy anymore!" She whispered as if she was afraid the devil would hear her if she talked to loud. "I told you to let go!" Yonata said trying to get his hand free. The woman kept her grasp on the boys arm. "If you keep hanging around that boy you're going to be sorry about it and then it will be too late." "LET…GO. …NOW." Yonata said his voice silent but shuddering with anger. The woman let go of him and ran away. Yonata still trying to suppress his anger, when he regained his calm he picked up the bag he had dropped and started walking to Ichirakus.

_Ichirakus ramen shop._

"Hey Naruto! What happened to your friend?" "Hey Ayame, he's on his way. Now how about an extra-large bowl of ramen." "Oh, okay then. Otousan! An extra-large Naruto-bowl of ramen!" Ayame yelled to the back of the shop. "Only one?! What happened to your friend Naruto?" Teuchi asked as he came in through the back with a ball of dough and started creating the noodles. "He'll be here any minute." Naruto answered. Teuchi looked at his daughter with a concerned look on his face. She put him at ease with smile. Teuchi couldn't help but think that maybe someone had persuaded the boy to keep his distance from Naruto.

Several minutes went by and Ayame put a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. "He's taking pretty long." Naruto said as he looked outside trying to spot his friend. "Well, can't let my ramen go cold can I. Itadakimasu!" Naruto was just about to pick up some noodles with his chopsticks when everything went dark.

"And now you are Uzumaki Kitsune! Anbu agent of Konoha." A voice said. Naruto brought his hands to his face and felt the mask that Yonata had put on him from behind. The eye holes didn't add up with his eyes so he couldn't see. After adjusting the mask he looked to his right to see his friend wearing a wolf mask. "May the okami join the kitsune for a bowl of ramen?" Yonata asked as a joke. "The kitsune welcomes the okami and hopes he stops using such a ridiculous voice." "Fine let's eat then." Yonata said as he took of his mask and laid it on the counter. Naruto took his mask of as well and took a good look at it as he moved his fingers over the paint. It looked just like a fox and it was even more beautiful then he remembered it when it was still hanging outside the shop.

_**End Chapter 3: The okami kid and the kitsune kid.**_

Hey I just had the most amazing idea for the teams that will be formed. Now they are:

Asuma + Shikamaru + Chouji + Kiba + Shino. They will be referred to as the 4 corners of Konoha.

Kurenai + Sakura + Ino + Hinata. (I'm still looking for a name for this team. You know, something like the legendary sannin.) I'M OPEN FOR ANY SUGGESTIONS, ANYTHING WHAT EVER YOU CAN COME UP WITH.

Kakashi + Sasuke + Naruto + Yonata.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Friend! A New World!**

Still looking for a name for the Girl power team: Kurenai + Sakura + Ino + Hinata.

I have a surprise for you guys for the Zabuza part even though that is many chapters away. Not telling yet though that would spoil it.

Also I might have to stop writing for a while. I'm having my exams soon and I really need to focus. I might be able to write and post a chapter or two on the weekend but that might be it for a while.

I'm also planning to write through the entire Naruto series.

In this chapter Yonata gets several scrolls left to him by his grandfather. You're going to love these jutsu.

_**Chapter 4: The Okami scrolls: Holy and Unholy?.**_

_Hiruzens office._

After Yonata had finished two bowls of ramen with Naruto, they wished each other a good night. Naruto went to his apartment with a happy feeling for the first time in his life. 'This is without a doubt my best day ever!' Naruto thought.

Yonata started heading back to the hokage tower, since the sandaime had postponed their meeting. 'Tomorrow we don't have school. That means Naruto can help me with my training all day long.' Yonata thought as he climbed up the stairs of hokage tower. 'I can't wait!'

Tatane sat behind her desk outside of the sandaime his office. She was doing some minor paperwork when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She reached for the kunai that hung on a hook hidden under her desk. She wasn't expecting an attack, but in all her years working here the hokage has been attacked more times than she could remember. As she saw Yonata coming in for the third time today she let the kunai be and continued with her paperwork.

"You can go inside. He's been waiting for you." Tatane said before Yonata had a chance to ask anything.

Yonata walked up to the door, knocked and said "Sandaime-sama? It's me, Yonata Okami." "Come in." Was the answer. Tatane smiled. 'Such a polite boy.' She thought.

"Hello Yonata, have a seat." Hiruzen said as he pointed to a chair in front of the desk.

The office was lighter now than it had been last time. The curtains were open and the last rays of the setting sun were lighting up the room. Yonata sat down, as did the Sandaime who had been standing by the window, looking outside.

"I looked over the scrolls you had given me, and have come to a decision." Yonata raised his eyebrows. "But first I'd like to clear something up." A moment of silence. "When you first came into my office you summoned and sealed several items from that scroll you carry with you. But when I asked you about your day at the academy you told me you didn't even know how to perform the most basic of jutsu. Why is that?" The hokage said. One of the anbu had pointed this fact out for him and implied the boy might be a spy.

"My mother taught me. Whenever my father and I would go out hunting we would always have to carry a lot of stuff with us. So my mother suggested using sealing scrolls to carry everything. I still remember the time they fought over that. My father was to stubborn and said that it would make me stronger by carrying all that weight." "I see." The Sandaime said with a smile. He knew all too well how a father wanted their sons to be strong, while as a mother only wanted to look out for her children wellbeing.

"Well on to the matter of the scrolls. Your grandfather Nogata Okami, and his daughter, your mother kept a detailed report on their missions progress." The sandaime said as he took up the blue scroll. "This scroll will be kept here in the mission registry." He said as he laid the scroll to the side. Yonata nodded as he had no need for it.

"This scroll however is for you. Is a letter from your mother telling her story and her wishes for your future. It mentions your clans training grounds and the clans estate. Unfortunately we are unable to find it. I'm certain it is here in Konoha. But it seems to be sealed away from vision, since your grandfather was the last one of his clan and left for the mission." He handed a red scroll to the boy.

"Now then we have this last scroll here." He said as he picked up a green scroll. "This scroll is from your grandfather to you. He says here he's leaving you the clans secrets and all of its jutsu to you. There is a seal at the end of the scroll which holds another scroll with the so said secrets."

The Sandaime's face suddenly turned serious. "At the end of the letter your grandfather warns, threatens and insults the current hokage not to stick his nose into the jutsu of another ones clan." "I summoned the scroll to be inspected for security measures. It was written in a code we can't crack, so against my better knowing I have decided to give you the scroll anyway so you may revive your clan." He handed the scroll over. But the expression on his face didn't change.

"Lord sandaime-sama, I promise you that these jutsu won't be used to harm this village or any of the villagers." Yonata said as he laid his hand on his hart while accepting the scroll. This seemed to put the old man a bit at ease.

_Nara clan estate._

Shikamaru came home to his clans estate that night. He had been hanging out with Chouji after school. "Tadaima." Shikamaru said as he entered the house. "Okaeri, Shikamaru. How was your day?" Shikaku said. Shikaku is Shikamarus father. "Shikamaru Nara! You're late, so don't go expecting a warm meal from me at this time at night!" Shikamarus mother yelled from upstairs as she was cleaning. "tsch! Man this is troublesome." Shikamaru said. "Don't worry your mother left a plate for you on the table." Shikaku whispered.

Shikamaru headed towards the kitchen to heat up his dinner. "So how was your day?" "Unexpectedly troublesome." The boy said as he put his plate in the microwave. "How so?" Shikaku knew that unexpectedly troublesome meant something happened today that doesn't normally happen. "We got a new classmate today." "Oh that's nice." Shikaku said as he sat down behind a shogi board in the living room.

"Not really, he said he came from the land of snow." "Was he lying?" Shikaku asked while he started putting the pieces on the board. "No he told the truth all right, the kid was wearing nothing else but furs. And that in the middle of summer. Now that's troublesome." *PING* the microwave signaled the food was warm.

Upstairs a woman heard the sound and she breathed more easily now that she knew her son hadn't already eaten. She warned her husband not to lay a finger on the food. The woman in her own way was a genius at manipulating her family into doing the things a normal mother would have troubles with. 'What am I going to do with that lazy kid and husband of mine.' *sigh* 'Why do they always have to be so troubleso…' *sigh again* 'If I don't watch myself that habit is going to rub off on me.' With that she continued putting away her husband's clothes in his dresser while her shadow was folding up the clothes of her son.

(Mothers work really hard, so be nice once in a while. Just remember all the times you were sick.)

Meanwhile downstairs Shikamaru had taken his plate out and seated himself on the opposed side of his father. "So he wasn't lying. Then what's the problem?" Shikaku asked. "He's smart." "Smarter than you?" "I don't know. Just smarter than a kid our age should be." "How so?"

The game had already started Shikaku had made the first move and Shikamaru had reacted to his move as he always did. More pieces were moved, and then Shikaku noticed he wasn't protecting the king as he should. Instead Shikamaru was being protective of a piece all the way in the back right corner, from Shikaku's perspective. Shikaku knew that Shikamaru sometimes played his game as his day had gone, and he knew he assigned his pieces to his classmates.

Shikamaru had been protective of the piece that represented Naruto. "You think he's after the Uzumaki, don't you?" his father stated in surprise. "I'm not sure but he could have picked anywhere to sit and he chose to sit next to Naruto. …All the way in the back." Shikamaru emphasized the word back. Shikaku was just about to place one of his pieces bringing him closer to certain victory. But when his son finished his sentence the man sighed.

*sigh* And he placed his piece closer to the piece representing Naruto. Shikamaru moved Naruto to safety. Shikaku moved another piece to take the Naruto piece in the next turn. Then Shikamaru did something Shikaku didn't expect. Shikamaru moved his own piece, the piece that represented himself in between the two. "You confronted him?!" his father almost yelled out. "Shikamaru, the first rule of the Nara house of tactics is to observe our opponent first. Only then do we strike." "I know, there's just something about this kid that doesn't sit right with me."

The two finished their game in silence while Shikamaru finished his food as well. When the game was finished the two went to sleep. As soon as they had left the living room neither one could remember who had won the game. Both were still thinking if this new kid would be a threat to Naruto or worse to Konoha.

_Training area 2._

The next day. At 7:23 in the morning. 'Where is he? He should have been here half an hour ago.' Naruto thought as he started to get bored and angry. Another minute passed as Naruto was about to go look for Yonata when he finally arrived. "Sorry Naruto. I don't have an alarm yet so I woke up late. Plus I've been reading these scrolls my mother and grandfather left me." "Humpf! You could have let me know yesterday." Naruto said totally being unreasonable. Naruto hated to have to wait. "I told you I'm sorry. But come on, check out this jutsu." Yonata said as he pulled out the scroll that was sealed inside the green scroll from last night.

Yonata opened the scroll and laid it on the ground. Naruto and Yonata were sitting on their knees watching at the scroll. "I don't understand a thing that's written there!" Naruto said. "That's because it's written in code. But look what happens when I cut my finger on the edge and pour my chakra into the paper." Yonata said. He then moved his index-finger over the edge of the paper, cutting his finger and letting a drop of his blood fall onto it. Naruto looked on amazed as the code of weird symbols on the first row seemed to be melting and taking on a different shape before solidifying again. Naruto could now read the following: Blood-bearer has been acknowledged as a member of the Okami-clan. Release chakra into paper to reveal clan secrets.

"Now watch what happens when I pour my chakra into the paper!" Yonata said as he grabbed the end of the scroll and closed his eyes. Slowly the rest of the symbols started to transform. Though not all of them. Suddenly the symbols stopped changing not even close to the end of the scroll. Only three jutsu had been revealed: 1 Holy jutsu; chakra cloak. 2 Holy jutsu; healing orb. 3 summoning jutsu; Wolves.

These three jutsu were fully transformed so you could read them clearly. But with the fourth jutsu only two words were readable: 4 Unholy jutsu; ~~~~~~. The rest was still unreadable.

"What happened why isn't the rest of the jutsu showing?" Naruto asked. Naruto suddenly realized his friend was out of breath. "Because….the scroll….reveals more jutsu….as you put more chakra into it. And I'm all out at the moment. I practiced all night and I'm only able to reveal the first two words of the fourth jutsu." "Here let me try." Naruto said as he took the scroll, to curious about the fourth jutsu to realize how dangerous the scroll might be to someone without the right blood. Luckily for him the scroll just recoded its content and rolled itself up faster than the two could say the word ramen.

"Damn, what now?!" Naruto asked. "Let's just focus on the first three shall we." "Okay if you say so."

The two boys read the instructions on the scroll to perform the chakra cloak.

1 Holy jutsu; chakra cloak.  
The chakra cloak is a holy jutsu used to protect the casters body against every kind of attack except genjutsu. Some attacks may be too powerful to be absorbed but the impact of the attack will be significantly lower.  
Step one: bring your chakra outside your body.

Step two: surround yourself with the chakra. (apply like a layer of water. Be sure to cover every inch of the body else it won't work.)

Step three: Harden the chakra into a solid state. This will allow you to protect yourself against most ninjutsu and taijutsu attacks. Change the chakra to a rubbery state to defend yourself from any sharp objects coming your way.

"Wow! We have to try this jutsu Naruto, we just have to." Yonata said. "Yeah I agree…" Naruto stopped in the middle of his sentence. "What's wrong?" Yonata asked. "Aren't these your clans secret jutsu? Do you think it's okay for me to see these, let alone learn them." Naruto said. "I see your point." Yonata said. "I know! I'll allow you to learn the cloak jutsu if you promise me that you'll teach me one of yours once you have one of your own." "Yeah that sounds reasonable. It's a deal."

Soon the two boys started training, trying to bring their chakra outside of their bodies was easy. The hard part was controlling that chakra once it was outside. The boys practiced the jutsu for hours when they collapsed from exhaustion. Even though Yonata had to take several breaks already to replenish his chakra. "Where do you get all that energy from?" Yonata asked as he fell to the ground together with Naruto. The boys were laying with their heads next to one another but their feet were facing in opposite directions. "Heheh!" Naruto laughed proud that his friend had acknowledged his strength and stamina. The smile disappeared from his face as he said "This is impossible! Dattebayo!" "Yeah we need to learn how to control our chakra outside our bodies first else we'll never get this jutsu." Yonata said.

"That's it! I know someone who can help us with that!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly sat up straight.

"Who?" Yonata asked as he turned on his stomach to look at Naruto.

"Trust me. This person is an expert at chakra control."

_**End Chapter 4: The Okami scrolls: Holy and Unholy?.**_

Hey guys it's me. Man I'm tired, need to recharge my chakra.

So I've had a message from Primo4 who came up with a name for the girl power team. Thanks for that by the way. The name is: "The Blooming Flowers of Konoha". The name isn't decided yet though so if you think you have a better name for the team let me know by writing it in the review or sending me a mail.

I'll be studying for my exams the coming weeks so I won't be able to upload a new chapter every day. Also since were nearing the beginning of the anime I'll be watching the episodes again to regain some of the lost memories.

Also next episode the first glimpse of romance maybe? I have an idea but I'm not sure if I'll be putting it into the next chapter.

Don't forget to follow favorite and review. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Friend! A New World!**

I locked have locked myself into my room. And I'm not coming out until this chapter is done and uploaded.

I would like some more reviews. I want to know how I can improve my writing. For example the build of my sentences.

In this chapter the romance will be planted, and like a seed it will grow. Oh yeah and this isn't just a NaruHina but also a SasuSaku.

_**Chapter 5: A date for a jutsu, a fight for a date.(part1)**_

_Sakura's house._

"Here! This is the place." Naruto said as he stopped in front of an apartment. "The person that's going to teach us how to control our chakra lives here?" Yonata asked. "Yep, she lives on the first floor. I'll go call her but you'll have to persuade her to teach us." Naruto said as he ran up the stairs and pressed the doorbell.

"Wait, did you just say: she?" Yonata asked. Yonata ran up after Naruto and the door opened, revealing a woman somewhere from 30 to 40 years old. "Can Sakura-chan come out and play?" Naruto asked. The woman wore a white kimono and had short blond hair that hung partially over her forehead.

When she saw Naruto her face changed into a nervous grin. 'Why would the boy come here for my daughter. They aren't dating, are they?!' The woman thought starting to panic. Then she saw the other boy coming up the stairs. "Hi, I'm sorry but Naruto said Sakura might be able to help us with our training." Yonata explained. "So we would like to know if she might be willing to help us." Yonata said, making a small bow. Naruto quickly followed his example.

"Sakura-chan! There is a boy here to see you!" Sakuras mother yelled into the house. For a moment everything was silent, then footsteps could be heard running all over, in one of the rooms. Eventually Sakura came out of her room. She clearly hadn't been dressed when they came to the door, as you could see by her appearance she had quickly put on some clothes. "Oh it's you, Naruto" Sakura said not just a little disappointed. Then she saw Yonata standing beside him.

"Sorry to bother you but we were training to use this jutsu, you see. And it appears we're unable to do it unless we increase our chakra control. And Naruto said you could help us with that." "Of course she can. She's the best in our class at chakra control! Even Sasuke can't hold a candle to her when it comes to controlling chakra." Naruto said proudly as if that should have been obvious. Sakura blushed at the compliment for a moment but only a moment.

"Yes! I could help you with your training. But what's in it for me?" Sakura asked. Naruto took a step to the side. "Okay, this is where you come in. I told you she would need some convincing." Naruto said to Yonata. "Fine. I get it. Quid pro quo. One thing for another. Let's discuss the terms while we walk." Yonata said. Inviting her to come outside with a gesture of his hand. "You should ask for kiss from that handsome boy Sakura-chan!" Sakura's mother yelled. "Mom!" Sakura yelled, then she slammed the door shut.

_Konoha streets._

"So, we want you to train us in chakra control. But what is it that you want in return?" Yonata asked. "First tell me which jutsu you're trying to learn." Sakura said. "That is irrelevant and isn't part of the agreement." "Fine, but if you won't tell me you'll have to do two things for me." "Depends on what you would ask, I'm not agreeing to anything until I know what it is." Yonata said.

The three of them walked down the streets of Konoha like that for a while. Making agreements and terms to the exchange. And with three I mean Yonata and Sakura where discussing while Naruto just walked behind them. After a time he lost his patience and yelled out "Oh come on, tell us what you want already Sakura-chan!" The two looked behind them. "Naruto is right. It's time to tell us what you want." Yonata said as he turned to Sakura.

Sakura thought about it, leaning against a wall with her gaze towards the sky. "First I want you to help me get noticed by Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. "What!" Naruto yelled and then started getting depressed. "Sakura-chan, why?!" He said as he rolled up in a ball and cuddled his knees. "Deal, but I'll have to think about it. That way I can come up with a plan. So what is the second thing you want?" Yonata said.

Naruto who heard Yonata agree became even more depressed. Tears now streaming down his face. "Aaah! Whyyy?!" "I have one thing in my mind. But you probably won't be able to do that." Sakura said as her face now looked to the ground. 'It is such a beautiful dream. But a dream none the less' Sakura thought. "Tell me!" Yonata said calmly. Sakura looked up at Yonata looking him in the eyes. "A date with Sasuke. A real date!" she said.

That was the drop that spilled the bucket. Naruto had just gotten back on his feet, but now… when Sakura finished her sentence Naruto grabbed for his hart and fell to the ground like someone had just hit him on the head with a frying pan.

Yonata looked back into Sakura's eyes and as he looked into them he saw true love and desperation. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't withstand the sight of pure love. He grabbed his anbu wolf mask and put it on so he didn't have to look at those eyes anymore. He then turned around grabbed Naruto by his leg and dragged him away. Sakura looked back to the ground. 'Of course he would leave. There's no way he can do that. I should have asked something different.' Sakura thought.

"Hey, what are you doing? Where are we going?!" Naruto yelled as he tried to release his leg from his friends grasp. "To fiend Sasuke!" Yonata answered. Sakura's head sprang back up. 'He is really going to try and get me a date with Sasuke.' She turned her head to where Yonata was heading. A single tear of hope rolled down her cheek as she saw her new classmate going forth to aid her with her love life while dragging Naruto by his legs through the dirt. 'This must be the most beautiful day of my life' She thought.

_Pond by the Uchiha estate_. (=place where Sasuke practiced his fireball jutsu to impress his father.)

Handseals: -Serpent; -Ram; -Monkey; -Boar; -Horse; -Tiger; "Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" (Fire Release! Great Fireball Technique!). A great ball of fire was released over the deepened pond(I gave it a name ) of the Uchiha clan. '…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12' Sasuke counted in his head. Twelve seconds, he hasn't been able to improve his fireball technique for three months straight. 'Three months… 12 seconds…three months' Sasuke kept thinking over and over. His skills weren't improving as much as he wanted them to. The academy didn't teach him anything new, and he had reached a stage where he couldn't improve the things he already knew anymore. Day in day out he would train by this lake, refining his skills bit by bit. He needed a challenge, he needed an opponent.

"Hey Uchiha!" Someone called out to him. He turned around to see Yonata and Naruto coming his way. 'Perfect!' Sasuke thought as a smile crept upon his face.

They had found him. It had took a while but they had finally found Sasuke.

***Flashback***

Yonata had wandered all over the village with a grumpy Naruto behind him, unable to find the Uchiha. After twenty minutes of searching Yonata decided to ask his Naruto if he knew where Sasuke might be. Naruto had appeared to be ignoring his question and looking at the sun.

"Narutooo. I get it you like Sakura and you don't want her to date Sasuke, but I really want to learn that jutsu." Yonata said to try and reason with Naruto.

Naruto kept looking at the sun. "Never mind then! But you know what? I believe Sakura-chan loves Sasuke more than you love her so if…"

Yonata never finished his sentence because Naruto had finally answered his question. Still staring at the sun Naruto said "It's 10 o'clock. Sasuke is always training by the pond near the Uchiha estate at 10 o'clock."

"Thanks Naruto. I appreciate that." Yonata honestly being thankful.

Yonata had started walking towards the area Naruto had nodded his face in when explaining earlier. "Yonata?"

"Yes Naruto?" Yonata turned around to see Naruto trying to hold back his tears. "Do you really believe that Sakura loves Sasuke more than I love her?" He asked as his voice trembled.

Yonata felt that if he didn't break the boys hart right now, it would only cause more pain in the future. "I'm sorry Naruto, but yes. I honestly think that she loves him more than you love her. And don't tell me that I don't know how you feel about her. Because I do. I can see you love her very much." Yonata said to his friend. "But not as much as she loves him right?" "Yes." Yonata said as he handed Naruto his fox anbu mask. Naruto dried his tears with his sleeve and wiped his nose as well before hiding behind the mask.

"I'm going to kill him!" Naruto cried. "For not seeing Sakura as he should! He's such a jerk." "I know Naruto. I know." Yonata said as he hugged his friend.

The people who were walking by couldn't help but look and feel sorry for the boy. After all, as adults they've all been in love before. They couldn't imagine the pain the boy went through on a daily basis, but this they understood. And the people that didn't look and just walked by did so with a heavy hart. 'Why do I care so much? He's the nine-tailes demon fox. He deserves worse than this. So why? Why do I care?' This was the thought of a villager of Konoha who lost both parents, two younger brothers and his fiancé the night the nine-tails attacked. He would never be able to hate the boy again.

Further down the street in an alleyway stood a small girl with short black hair and white eyes biting her lower lip until it bled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Naruto-kun…, I'm so sorry!" she whispered. She felt conflicted, she was said for Naruto to have his heart broken. But she also knew that she would never have to hear him confess to Sakura again. Which used to cause her a lot of pain as well. She hated herself.

***End flashback***

Naruto had been getting himself together during their walk to the Uchiha estate. Crying behind his mask for a couple of minutes before quieting down drowning in his own thoughts. When they almost reached the Uchiha estate Naruto removed his mask. His eyes were red and swollen, but he wasn't crying anymore. Only a hint of sadness could still be seen in his eyes.

Yonata saw Sasuke and waved, calling out to him. Naruto stayed behind a bit he hated Sasuke more than he usually did at the moment. "Yonata. I think I'm going to go get some ramen." Naruto said. "Sure, go ahead I can handle this by myself." Yonata said. He hugged his friend goodbye for now. "I'll meet you at your place, Ichirakus or in front of Sakura's house okay?" "Yeah okay."

Sasuke was walking over towards his new classmate demanding a rematch when he noticed Naruto leaving. 'Did something happen?' Sasuke wondered. 'It doesn't matter, all that matters is becoming stronger.' "Yonata I want that rematch!" Sasuke yelled. Yonata smiled a devils smile. "I'll fight you, if you promise to me something." "What?" "Only taijutsu allowed. And the loser has to do whatever the winner tells him to do."

Sasuke thought about it for a while. The taijutsu part wasn't an issue, he wanted it that way actually. Only so could he improve himself. But the other term had him spooked. What if he made him do something that would make him look stupid. 'It doesn't matter! All that matters is getting stronger! Who cares about what the others think about you?! You need to kill Itachi! Remember?!'

"Fine! Taijutsu only. The loser does whatever the winner tells him to do." 'It doesn't really matter. Since I don't plan on losing anyway.' Yonata nodded and they went into a fighting stance. Sasuke stood with his legs apart and his knees bent, his head and arms hanging down while facing toward his opponent. Yonata stood sideways. His hands clenched into fists, left arm pressed to his stomach and holding his right over his head making them parallel to each other. The toes of his left foot pointing north to Sasuke while his right was pointing east.

A moment went by and then another. Sasuke understood that Yonata's stance was a defensive one and charged, initiating the fight. Once again Sasuke began with a right kick. Yonata responded by lifting his left foot from the ground, bringing his left arm forward to block the kick and stretching his right leg bringing him half a step forward. In the meantime his right arm had dropped to his side preparing for a punch.

Sasuke saw perfection in that one move, a move he had never seen before. A taijutsu move that was unknown to anybody but him and his opponent. His kick was blocked and the punch came. Hitting him on the chest and sending him flying backwards. Sasuke knew he wasn't going to win this fight but he didn't care. All he had to do was force his opponent to use different attacks, so he could learn them. In the heat of the battle Sasukes right eye changed, a single symbol sharingan. He didn't even notice it was there, but it did its job analyzing every move and recording it.

The battle went on for several minutes until Sasuke surrendered the match. He was exhausted. "Nice fight!" Yonata said. "Yeah you to." Sasuke replied. "I hope you haven't forgotten the promise you made." "Just tell me already, I'll keep my promise." Sasuke said as he lay down in the grass and caught his breath. "seven o'clock tonight! At the leaf garden! You have a date with Sakura-chan!" "Wow, hold on a minute, there's no way I'm doing that." "You promised." "I know but… it's going to be totally weird, just the two of us. Someone has to come with us." Sasuke pleaded. "Fine, just make sure you'll be there."

_Outside Naruto's apartment_.

"Hey Naruto ready to go?" Yonata asked. "You got him to go on a date with Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked. "Yep, there's only one problem." "What's that?" "You need to go on a double-date with Sakura and Sasuke." "What? Why?" "because it will be better that way. We're going to find you a date right now." "but I don't want to go on a double date with those two, I hate Sasuke and I still like Sakura." "Naruto, Sakura isn't the only girl out there you know. There are tons of girls out there and it doesn't even have to be a date you can just be there as friends."

Yonata is able to drag Naruto out of his apartment, convincing him that he needs to move on by having some fun. "Now to find you a date." Yonata said. "How the hell are you going to find me a date?" Naruto asked. "Ahah!" Yonata shouted. In the distance he sees Hinata walking down the street. He runs over dragging Naruto behind him.

"Hey! Hello we are in the same class together aren't we?" Yonata askes Hinata. "Oh y-yes, we are…" Hinata mumbled.

"I don't know your name though. Could you tell me?"

"Oh uh, yes, uhm my name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm from the Hyuga clan." Hinata said barely audible.

"I was wondering if you had anything to today?"

"No, not really. Why?" Hinata asked. Clearly she isn't liking the way this is going and it's making her feel uneasy. "Well, Naruto, me and some friends are going to hang out together, later tonight. But Naruto doesn't have a partner yet. So I thought that you might want to join us."

'Naruto-kun?' Hinata thought. She now saw Naruto standing behind Yonata still being a bit depressed, but also blushing as he listened to how his friend was getting him a date. 'Naruto-kun is still sad. This is my chance to cheer him up.' Hinata thought. "O-okay, I'll come, if-if you don't mind."

"No not at all. Right Naruto?" "No of course not. Thanks for coming with me. I would have looked like an idiot if I had shown up alone." Naruto had snapped out of his grumpy state when he heard Hinata wanted to come with them. 'This would mean he would have a date with Hinata-chan. So weird but nice at the same time.' Naruto thought.

"How late are you going out?" Hinata asked. "Well we are going to eat dinner at the leaf garden at 7 and afterwards we're going to go hang out at the park until 10." "Oh no. I have to be home by 8 o'clock." Hinata said depressed. Her head lowering at her chance passing by.

"Hinata? How much do you want to go with us?" Yonata asked. "A whole lot, I really do. But my father…"

Yonata took a deep breath to calm himself. He then exhaled getting rid of most of his frustration. "I'll talk to your father. Naruto go tell Sakura to meet me at the market square in 45 minutes."

"What are going to do?" Hinata asked. "Never mind that. Hinata could you go with Naruto and make sure he delivers the message to Sakura?" "Oh-oh, yes of course."

"And Naruto when you're done with that go home, bring your clothes to the cleaners and put on your best set of clothes!"

"Yes sir!" Naruto said feeling a bit scared by his friends sudden frustration.

_Hyuga estate_.

"Lord Hiashi there is a boy from Hinata's class who wants to speak with you and your wife." Hiashi was having tea with his wife when the branch member came in and delivered the message. "Let him in I'm curious as what he has to say."

Yonata was escorted inside by two branch members. "leave us!" Hiashi ordered. "You wanted to speak with me?" Hiashi asked the young boy.

"Yes, it concerns Hinata."

"Did something happen?"

"No, I'm here to ask a favor." Yonata bowed his head until it reached the floor.

'The kid knows how to be respectful and how to properly ask for a favor I'll give him that.' Hiashi thought.

"Please allow Hinata to come home later today, I beg of you!" Yonata said.

"Explain!"

"Some classmates and I are going to eat at the leaf garden tonight and hang out together. Hinata really wants to come with us. We all want her to come with us." Yonata raised his head and bowed once more.

"Hinata has training tomorrow so she has to be back home by 8 o'clock."

"Please I beg of you to extend it just this once by two hours. I think this gathering would really do her good." Yonata raised his head once more only to bow for a third time.

"Why do you say that?" Hinata's mother was the one that asked the question. "She seems to be really stressed with the genin examinations coming up, and all the training she receives at home. I've seen her cry during lunch time because of the stress. Please, please allow her to come with us just this once."

Yonata was proud that he could come up with such a convincing lie. After all Hinata was quit shy and insecure. It wouldn't surprise anyone to hear she finally broke out in tears under the pressure.

Hiashi was just about to send for one of the branch members to remove the stubborn boy from his house when he caught a glimpse of the look on his wives face.

It scared him. "Ehum! Very well then. I will allow her to come home later today just this once." Hiashi relaxed when he saw his wives smile returned to her.

"Thank you very much!" Yonata bowed one last time.

'And now for Sakura-chan.' Yonata thought.

_**End Chapter 5: A date for a jutsu, a fight for a date.(part1)**_

Oh my god! When I was writing the flashback I was crying, I really was. If it made you cry as well or bring you close please let me know. It would show that you think I'm a really good writer and I really appreciate that.

Everything under this was written before I wrote the flashback.

By the way I'm looking for a site where I can find a list of jutsu used in Naruto with its matching handseals. If you know of its existence you must tell me! I borrowed one of Nagato's bodies to use the "King of Hell" to grab your tongues and interrogate you. By the way thanks for that Nagato.

Nagato: Don't mention it as long as you promise to keep writing until you've finished the chapter in which Naruto and I have our final fight.

ME: I can't promise, but I will do my uttermost best.

Nagato(scary voice): REMEMBER FOLLOWERS AND VISITORS! I HAVE MY HANDS ON YOUR TONGUE!


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Friend! A New World!**

Special thanks to Primo4. Thank you for all of your reviews .

I also think my characters act a bit too much like responsible adults. They are only twelve after all. Yonata is an exception since he's been forced to live in the frozen tundra of the land of snow. But please let me know what I could do to make them act more like children.

_**Chapter 6: A date for a jutsu, a fight for a date.(part2)**_

_Konoha market square._

Sakura was waiting by the fountain in the middle of Konoha's market square. 'Man what is this all about. Naruto wouldn't tell me anything' Sakura thought.

Naruto had gone to Sakura's house and told her that Yonata wanted to meet her at the market square in 45 minutes. But that is all he said to her, so she had no idea of what was going on.

"Sakura! Follow me!" Yonata yelled as he walked by her. She didn't even notice he was near until now. "oh uh, okay?" She said surprised by Yonatas bad mood. "Did something happen? How did it go with Sasuke?" "Sasuke I could handle. It's his terms to our agreement I don't like." "Wait, what terms? What agreement?" "Sasuke said he would go out with you." Sakura hart jumped with joy. "But only if it was a double date." Her hart dropped a little. "So I had to go find a date for Naruto."

'Naruto is going on a double date with me and Sasuke?' "But don't worry, he'll only be there to distract Sasuke should he feel the situation becoming weird. Now where was I?" "Oh yeah! A date for Naruto. So I invited Hinata to go and she accepted. But then it turns out she can't go because she has to be home early. So I go over to her house to talk to her father. What an asshole seriously, if I hadn't been able to manipulate Hinatas mother into believing that lie about Hinata crying her eyes out because of so called stress I wouldn't have been able to make it out of there alive." "Wait, you lied to the Hyuga main family?" "Yeah, remind me to tell Hinata about that. If they question her about that and find out I lied I'm dead and worse the whole plan gets screwed over."

"I'm sorry I asked such an impossible task of you Yonata-kun." Sakura said realizing all the trouble he went through. "Just you make sure you keep your end of the deal." "So if you got me a date with Sasuke then what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked. "Are you really so stupid?" Yonata asked. "You asked for a date with Sasuke and you asked me to help you to get noticed by Sasuke right?" "Yeah I did." Sakura said not knowing where he was going with this. "Well then let's get you noticed, shall we? Ah here it is." Yonata said as he pushed her into a beauty salon.

"Hello how can I help you?" one of the employees asked. "Yeah right here. You see this girl? I'll be back in twenty minutes by that time I want her to be the prime example of hygiene. You got that? Good." Yonata pressed some money into the hand of the lady and left the store. "Hey where are you going?" Sakura asked. "No time to explain, you, bath, clean, woman, now." Those were his last words as he left the beauty salon.

The employee looked fascinated as a twelve year old boy pushed a girl into the salon paid for a treatment and left to do something else. She quickly checked the money the boy had pressed into her hand to see if he didn't underpay. To her surprise she found quit a substantial amount of money in her hand. 'He must be someone important. Either he is or she is.' The woman thought.

The next twenty minutes Sakura got treated like royalty. A hot bath, a massage, facial scrub and all those other things women get at a beauty salon. They even brought her a small plate of chocolates to enjoy.

Thirty minutes later Yonata walked in again. "Are you ready to go?" "Where to now?" Sakura said with a big smile on her face. She was enjoying this. In fact it almost felt like a date already. Except for the part where her partner was grumpy as hell.

"Now? Now we are going shopping for clothes. Some for Naruto as well, the guy has nothing but orange jumpsuits."

Yonata and Sakura spent the entire afternoon shopping for clothes and makeup. But every time she saw something she liked he would say. "It's not about what you like. It's about what Sasuke likes." So they ended up buying some really strange things. Dark make-up, punk clothes, miniskirt. And so on and on.

Yonata eventually dropped Sakura off at her place after explaining to her what make-up to wear and which clothes to put on.

_The leaf garden._

Yonata had left Sakura at her house after explaining to her which clothes to wear and what make-up to put on. She didn't really like the things he had picked out for her, but he was able to convince her Sasuke would like them and that she had nothing to lose. Then he had gone to Naruto's apartment handing him the clothes he had bought for him. Some nice blue pants and an actual shirt and sweater.

"Why do I have to wear these?!" Naruto protested. "Because you can't wear a jumpsuit to a date." Yonata had explained. "By the way where is Hinata?" Yonata asked. "She went back home to get some training done and get ready." "Oh, I see" 'I hope she can keep up with the lies I told her parents.'

"I'm going to pick her up at the Hyuga mansion at seven." "No you're not! I'm picking up Hinata. You are picking up Sakura-chan." "What, why?!" "Because I get the feeling that Hinata's father doesn't really like you. Now get ready. It's 5 o'clock so the date starts in 2 hours." With that Yonata had left.

Now Yonata was standing in front of the leaf garden a restaurant in Konoha who was famous for its food. He stepped in looking around for someone to help him. He eventually found a waiter.

"Excuse me I would like to make a reservation." Yonata said. "I'm sorry but we don't do reservations." The waiter said before disappearing again. "Could you please get the owner for me? I would like to speak with him." Yonata said gritting his teeth. 'All this trouble for a single jutsu! I'm going to go mad if this keeps up.'

The owner came from behind his counter and invited the boy to sit down. "Thank you for your time." Yonata said. The owner was a fat jolly man who clearly enjoyed his work. "So what is this about?" The fat man asked. "I'm trying to help a couple of friends with their dates and I wanted to absolutely make sure that they get a table here in this restaurant. So I would like to make a reservation for four people." The boy explained. "Aha. Well I would love to help you kid. But the thing is, if I make an exception for you the other costumers will start complaining and that would be bad for business."

The two argued back and forth and eventually with a bit of reason, a bit of money and the good hart of the owner, he fat man finally decided to put down a piece of paper on a table for four people saying: Reserved.

'Finally! Now all I have to do is make sure nothing goes wrong.' Yonata thought. Everything was set so why was he still so freaking angry?

_Uchiha estate._

Yonata had decided to check up on Sasuke, after all it had been several hours since he had seen the boy.

Yonata found Sasuke at his house, the boy had already put some clean clothes on a chair. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he noticed his visitor. "Just checking you weren't chickening out." "I told you I would keep my promise didn't I?! By the way, you don't look so good." Sasuke said as he looked more closely at the boy. Yonata looked very pale and skinny compared to a couple of hours ago. His skin was sticking to his muscles and his eyes appeared to sink into their sockets.

"it's been a stressful day." Yonata explained.

"Now when you and Sakura are having dinner I thought it would help if you asked her about her life. Show a little interest." Yonata said as he gave Sasuke a list with questions:

-how are your grades? –Are you and Ino friends or rivals? I can't tell. –Tell me about your parents what are they like?

The list went on and on. "And make sure you actually look interested when you talk to her." Yonata left to check up on Sakura once more.

_Seven o'clock Hyuga estate._

Yonata now stood before the Hyuga estate waiting for Hinata to come outside.

"Hinata I'm sorry for pushing you so hard in your training. I was only thinking about the wellbeing of the clan. Instead I should have been worrying about your wellbeing." Hiashi told his daughter as he watched her getting ready to leave to go have dinner with friends.

Hinata didn't really understand what had been going on when she had come home. Several branch members welcomed her home with a smile, and her mother had hugged her until she couldn't breathe. It was clear that she had been crying. When her father had summoned her to the dojo she was really afraid. But he had welcomed her and told her he had decided to cut back on her training and extend her coming home time.

Eventually she discovered the lie her classmate had told her parents and decided to remain silent. 'If she didn't say anything she couldn't ruin anything. Right?' Hinata thought. Her parents had interpreted her silence as shame. She wasn't happy that he had lied to her parents but she was kind of enjoying her parents actually treating her like a daughter.

"Hinata, do be careful." Hiashi begged his daughter. "I will dad." She said smiling. Hinata put on her shoes and ran outside to meet Yonata who would escort her to Naruto. Hinata was wearing a beautiful white dress which somehow resembled a kimono in some way.

As Hiashi waved his daughter and the boy good bye at the Hyuga estate gates he said: "Tome, Tane, Tetsu!" "Yes lord Hiashi?" Three Hyuga branch members jumped out of the bushes and kneeled before him. "Keep an eye on my daughter!" He commanded. "Yes lord Hiashi-sama." The three disappeared.

_At the leaf garden._

There were Naruto and Sakura coming from the opposite direction. Naruto had put on the white shirt and blue pants Yonata had bought for him. He also left his goggles at home. Sakura's hair was dyed in a darker color of pink, she was wearing dark eyeliner, both her lipstick and nail polish were purple. Her clothes made her look like a rebel, as she was wearing a miniskirt and a small T-shirt revealing her bellybutton. The rest was covered with mazelike fishnet protectors.

Naruto thought she looked bad-ass in these clothes and surprisingly didn't really feel attracted to her anymore. Then he saw Hinata and Yonata coming up as they neared the leaf garden.

"Wow! Hinata…! You look beautiful!" Naruto said. "Thank you… Naruto-kun. Y-You look r-really nice to." Hinata stumbled blushing as she looked at Naruto. Naruto put the biggest grin she had ever seen on and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sakura you look perfect." Yonata said. "Really? I don't feel very perfect." Sakura said.

(Inner Sakura: *I look great! CHANDAROOO! But will Sasuke like it? If he doesn't I'm going to beat this guy into the ground!*)

Yonata looked inside to see Sasuke already sitting at the table. He was fairly dressed. The only thing to do was to tell Sakura what to say and what not.

Just like with Sasuke, Yonata had made a list of things for Sakura to ask Sasuke. As she memorized the list she walked inside. "Thank you for everything." Sakura said. "Don't mention it, just make sure you have a great night. And keep your promise." "I will." Sakura said.

"Eh! Aren't you coming with us?" Naruto asked. "Naruto I've been running around all day. Training with you, making plans with Sakura, fighting with Sasuke, finding you a date, persuading Hinata's father into letting her go out, then shopping for Sakura and you, and now picking up Hinata." Yonata summed up. "Naruto…" Yonata now looked really sick. His eyes were sinking into their sockets, his hair was losing color and his skin seemed to wrap around his muscles.

"Naruto… I'm exhausted. I can't go on anymore." Yonata was about to start crying. "Yonata… thanks. You're the best friend I've ever had." Naruto said tears filling his eyes. Yonata had fallen on his hands and knees from exhaustion. "Is there something I can do? Do you need help getting home? Do you want to go to a hospital?" Hinata asked being worried about him. "Yeah. Do me a favor. Both of you. Please?" "Anything." Naruto and Hinata responded at the same time.

"Have fun! And make sure those two do the same and don't ruin it. Will you do that for me?" "Sure dude we'll look after them. Right Hinata-chan?" "Yes, of course we will."

"Okay I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

_The date._

When Sakura came in Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. She looked weird, but beautiful at the same time. Of course she was considered beautiful in her own way, but he didn't care for that kind of beauty. It wouldn't help him kill Itachi so what did he care? But tonight Sakura looked just the way he felt. Dark, alone fighting against the world, misunderstood.

'Damn that guy. He was actually able to make Sakura look interesting to him.' Sasuke thought. Sakura was getting nervous as she realized Sasuke was staring at her. Sasuke soon realized this to and stopped, instead he got up and offered to help her sit down. Pulling her chair back and sliding it underneath her when she sat down. He couldn't believe did something so embarrassing. After that they went silent and waited for Naruto and Hinata to join them as they were still talking to Yonata outside.

A few moments later Naruto and Hinata came to join them. Naruto sat down beside Sasuke and Hinata next to Sakura. When they had ordered their food Sasuke decided to break the silence by asking one of the questions on the list.

"So… Sakura? How do you think you'll do at the ninja examinations next week?" "Oh? Uhm, well I've already done the bunshin and henge techniques, but I'm a little worried about my taijutsu test." The conversation left the station. The rest of the evening the two kept talking to each other and eventually forgetting about the list and asking their own questions. Sakura asked about the Uchiha symbol on his jacket and Sasuke explained its meaning with pride. Naruto and Hinata did have to jump in once. It was when Sakura had started nagging about her parents always meddling with her life and that she wished they just would leave her alone.

Sasuke was gritting his teeth as he remembered why he sometimes hated Sakura so much. Luckily Hinata stopped Sakura from continuing by drawing her attention to the dessert menu, which was considered the dream of every sweet loving girl. While Hinata handled Sakura, Naruto drew Sasukes attention the only way he knew how. By pissing him of. "Hey, Sasuke isn't your fireball technique kind of getting more pathetic lately?" "What did you say?!" Eventually all of them calmed down. The rest of the date went smoothly.

"Excuse me! Can we have the bill please?!" Naruto yelled. The owner of the place came and said. "Don't worry about it. Feel free to order a dessert it's on the house." "Heh? Why?" Sakura said. "Well you see. That friend of yours convinced me to make an exception and reserve this table for you. And ever since then my customers have been placing reservations. I made more money tonight than I make in a week." "I see! You are a follower of the temple of generosity aren't you?!" Hinata said "I am now. When you receive make sure to give." The man said. It was one of the temple's commands.

The four ate ordered a dessert and left the restaurant. It was only 9: 30 so they decided to go for a walk. They ended up at the park and sat down in the grass staring at the sky. "Look Naruto! Isn't the full moon beautiful?" Hinata asked. "yeah it is. But it reminds me of you." Naruto said "o-of me?" "Yeah. Or I mean your eyes remind me of the moon… or the moon reminds me of your eyes." Naruto stumbled he felt like an idiot. "If my eyes are the moon. Then yours are the midday sky, and your hair is the rising sun." Hinata said. She had thought these words many times and now that Naruto had compared her to the moon she could finally tell him these words.

The two looked into each other's eyes. Their mind went blank and their heads started leaning towards one another. Hinata closed her eyes. 'he's going to kiss me… Naruto is going to…' she couldn't think any further as her mind and mouth started melting as Naruto's lips were pressed onto her own. She moved her hand and placed it on top of that of Naruto's.

'I kissed Hinata. Oh my god, I kissed Hinata. Am I in love? Yes! Yes. I'm in love with Hinata-chan. What if she doesn't love me back? (Inner Naruto: *BAKA! She kissed you back you know! Of course she loves you! Dattebayo!*) Naruto smiled and he kissed Hinata again and again. Then she started crying. "Hinata I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" "No Naruto I'm sorry, you see I'm just so happy I couldn't stop myself. I've loved you for so long and now you and I." She kept crying and kissing him as they laid down on the grass with Naruto having his hands around Hinata and Hinata having her hands on Naruto's chest.

Sasuke couldn't believe that idiot just got himself a girlfriend. He and Sakura had been watching a the two from a little further away and didn't know what to do. It was a romantic night, and the feeling was right. (that rhymes ) But could they kiss? Were they ready for this? They wondered. Sasuke's brain was going like a train. 'Sakura is nice. She is really nice, and I like her, but… I'm an avenger I need to kill Itachi. I can't drag her into this.' It was Sakura who ended up breaking the mood. She didn't want to ruin this night. It already was a perfect date, she didn't want to ruin it by getting her hart broken.

"I think it's time to go home. It's already getting late. Hinata! I'll walk you home, or else you won't make it in time." Sakura said. Hinata shock up. "Oh no it's already this late. I have to go Naruto-kun or else my father will be really mad at me." "It's okay. And Hinata…? Call me Naruto, leave the –kun." Hinata smiled and walked away with Sakura. Sasuke came to stand next to Naruto who was staring at Hinata with love in his eyes. "Come on Naruto let's go home." The two boys walked into town and said goodbye.

All four were now into their own beds dreaming about the most wonderful night of their lives.

_**End Chapter 6: A date for a jutsu, a fight for a date.(part2)**_

My best chapter yet. But what was Yonata doing during all this time? Find out in the next chapter.

Once again. Please follow, Favorite and review this story. Thank you all for reading this story.

From here on the story is going to take a left on romance street. Only to end up in thriller/horror alley.


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Friend! A New World!**

Sup! Things are about to become dark. How dark? Find out and read.

I got another suggestion for a name for team 8, team Amazons. Now I thought about mixing the two together creating: "The Blooming Amazons!"

_**Chapter 7: Under the full moon.**_

_Hyuga estate: midnight._

Hinata had come home and was now sound asleep in her bed. It had been a long night and she was tired. But while Hinata was dreaming of Naruto the night guards at the Hyuga estate gate were wide awake.

"Hey! You heard that to, right?" One of the guards asked. The other one nodded. "Who goes there?!" One of them asked as they slowly stepped closer to the alley across the street were they had just heard some footsteps. *Heavy breathing with a gurgling sound* One of the guards was becoming afraid, the other one, who had more experience drew his kunai and said. "Show yourself!" In the shadows of the alley now two blood red eyes could be seen. *drip drip drip* *growling* A cloud that had been blocking the moon had moved away. The moon now cast its light into the alleyway. 'A monster!' The guard thought.

Black fur, red eyes, dripping razor-sharp teeth and claws. Both its claws and teeth were covered in blood. It was standing on its hind legs and staring at them like a predator spies its prey. Another cloud moved in front of the moon and the two men started running towards the estate as the monster howled. *Howling* "Ahwoooo!" They heard the beast jump and waited for its teeth to sink into their flesh. It never came. *Thud* something dropped behind them on the ground. After a minute of shivering in the light of the candles hanging on the Hyuga gate a voice called out.

"Hey are you guys okay? What happened." A man who lived near the estate had left his home after hearing the beast howl and had come to see what was going on. The two didn't move. "What's in the bag?" the man asked. 'Bag? What is he talking about?' the two guards snapped out of their fear. The old man had walked over to a bag in the middle of the street and loosened the rope. When he looked inside the man fell on his ass and started to crawl away. He heaved himself up to a wall and started to puke.

_Inuzuka-clan estate/Kiba's house: 8 o'clock in the morning._

The sun rose over the trees of Konoha to cast its rays into a window and onto the face of Inuzuka Kiba. "Grrr!" Kiba growled and grabbed his blanket to cover his face. 'I don't want to get up yet. Go away sun or I'll bite you!' Kiba thought as he went back to sleep. "Au! Akamaru!" When Kiba had pulled his blanket he had by accident thrown Akamaru of the bed. To get even Akamaru had bit in Kiba's hand. Kiba sucked on the wound to make the pain go away. "let's go get breakfast." Kiba said.

When he came to the kitchen there was no breakfast. Only his mother Tsuma and sister Hana, which was weird because his sister was always too busy with her work as a veterinarian. The two stared at Kiba making him feel nervous. "What did you hear?" His sister asked. "Heh?!" Kiba asked confused.

"Don't play dumb Kiba. You were listening in on our conversation. Now, how much did you hear?" His sister asked again. Kiba decided to play along and said: "I heard plenty so tell me in full so that I can better understand." Hana glared at him. Then Tsume said: "Tell him! He's going to find out anyway. News like that doesn't stay secret for long." "Mother!" Hana yelled.

"Kiba! Last night three Hyuga branch members were murdered." Tsume told her son. 'Wow!' Kiba thought. He had expected something bad but this was extreme. "Who did it?" Kiba asked. "We don't know yet." Hana answered. "Around midnight the Hyuga clan received a bag with the heads of three of their branch members." Hana explained. "There eyes were missing!" Tsume added. "Mother! Please! Kiba is just a kid he doesn't need to hear this." Hana scolded her mother. "He's going to be a ninja soon. So it's time for him to man up and stop being such a wussy."

"What happened then?" Kiba asked afraid to know the answer. "Hiashi went to the hokage, and the hokage sent for your mother and me to find the killers and the bodies." "But you never found him?" "No we didn't." "And the bodies?" "We found the bodies. At least what was left of them." Tsume said. Kiba then noticed Kuromaru, his mother's ninja dog and partner. He was laying in the corner of the kitchen shivering with his paws covering his nose. When dogs want to forget something they had seen they cover their nose instead of their eyes.

"What kind of person would do something like that?!" Tsume said to herself as she stared in front of her. "Statements from the Hyuga guards could lead us to believe that it's an animal or beast and not a human." Hana said to her mother. "Animals don't steal eyes and sever heads! No! This was done by a human." "What did he do with the bodies?" Kiba asked.

'Why? Why did he keep asking? Why didn't he just shut up?' Tsume looked at her son, he was afraid she could see it. But he was going to be a ninja soon so he needed to know what kind of enemies were out there. "He cracked open their torso's and devoured their organs and muscles. He went for the good parts." Kuromaru whined as his boss described the bodies as he had seen them once more. "He then buried the bodies underneath a tree at the edge of the forest. That is where we found them."

_Last night during the date/Yonatas perspective._

Yonata had just picked up Hinata and were walking to the restaurant. He looked up at the sky multiple times while keeping a conversation with Hinata. 'Tonight is a full moon.' He thought. Yonata didn't like the full moon. Or did he? It's the only time he felt free, but at the same time it made him do things he was sure he wouldn't do normally.

He was ripped from his thoughts as he noticed the three shinobi following them. Normally he wouldn't have been able to spot them but on a night like this his senses started to change. He could smell every drop of sweat. He could hear the flexing of their muscles. His eyes could see perfectly in the dark but hurt every time they walked under a lamppost. And above all he could taste the pheromones coming off of the meat besides him. 'What am I thinking?! Hinata is a friend not food!' Yonata shook his head violently as he tried to get the thought out of his mind. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all."

They finally arrived at the restaurant. 'It's getting dark.' Yonata thought. He could see the sun setting and he could feel the moon piercing his back. He decided to make this quick, so after he said goodbye and cursing Naruto for holding him here for a while he finally managed to get away. He couldn't take it anymore his body was starting to change.

*three Hyuga branch shinobi*

The three of them had followed lady Hinata and the boy all the way to the restaurant. They were hiding on the rooftops looking down. "Hey! The kid is leaving the group!" The two others came to check it out. "He really is. The boy comes and picks up lady Hinata and then dumps her with the rest of them." "This wasn't what lord Hiashi said would happen. We need to get her out of there." "Let's not rush things. He looked pretty sick to me, maybe he decided not to go and leave the rest to party on their own." "Perhaps but he did leave lady Hinata with that thing! We can't allow that now can we?"

The discussion continued on for another minute or two. "So we all agree we can't allow her to be near that thing?" one of the shinobi asked. "Yes we can't allow that." One of the other two said.

"No!...I… can't allow THAT!" someone said. "Who is there?" The last of the three said. "The hunger!" The voice answered. Yonata stepped out of the shadows, his body had already started to transform. A fury tail had grown on his butt, his face had become stretched like that of a wolf. His teeth and nails had started to grow longer and sharper. "I have been working my ass off all day to get those four together. And now you want to ruin everything. That makes me really angry."

Yonata attacked the three chuunin shinobi and fled to the edge of the forest. The three followed after him. "What is that thing?" "Who is that thing? You mean." "I think it's that kid that same kid as the one that came pick up lady Hinata." They caught up to the boy who had now fully transformed under the full moon.

"He looks like a wolf. A really big wolf!" "Doesn't matter, we're taking him down." *half-talking half-growling* "The only thing that is going down are you three. Down my stomach!" The wolf-man said and he attacked.

Yonata still had control of his body. He was still making the decisions, he could spare them if he wanted to if he really wanted to. But the moon affected his emotions, he didn't want to spare them, he wanted to eat them, devour them. The moon made his hart pump several times faster intensifying several emotions like anger, hate, frustration and jealousy. the full moon transformed him into a werewolf. This was the curse of the Okami clan. One of his ancestors had summoned a wolf against its will and therefore the summoned wolf bit him, putting a curse on him which would turn him and his descendants into werewolves.

Now tonight was a full moon, he was hungry, angry and thirsty. But before his animal side could take over he would rip the eyes out of the three shinobi their heads. A still working byakugan could come in handy after all.

The first shinobi started screaming as he wasn't fast enough to dodge the oncoming beast and felt its claws dig into his head and ripped his eyes out.

"Aaahh! My eyes, my eyes, he took my eyes!" he screamed. (Tome is a girl, Tane and Tetsu are men.)

"Tane! Nooo!" Tetsu said as he charged the beast with his kunai.

When the kunai hit Yonatas now transformed body it made a small cut on his skin and the kunai broke in two. As the chuunin looked surprised at his now broken kunai Yonata raised himself from his first victim which was now crawling away in fear. A shadow covered Tetsu's face and as he looked up he saw two red eyes staring into his soul accompanied by two rows of teeth dripping with saliva.

*squeal* Tetsu tried to yell but all that came out was a small squeal. Yonata grabbed the man by his throat with his right hand and raised him up from the ground.

Tome fell on her ass in fear as she watched how the beast started pulling the eyes out with his other hand. She covered her ears as he started screaming and froze in her place. "Tome?! Tetsu?! What's going on I can't see! Tome! Where are you?!" Tane screamed begging for help.

As Tane crawled on his hands and feet he heard a woman cry and started crawling towards the sound. He reached her foot with his hand and moved to grab her shoulders. "Tome is that you? what is going on?! Where is Tetsu, is he okay?"

Tome now watched into Tane's hollow eye-sockets as he was saying something to her that she couldn't hear. Now Tetsu's eyes had been removed the beast sank its teeth into his neck and snapped his head clean off. He dropped the body to the ground and looked over to the two now sitting ten steps away form him.

Tome looked passed Tane's head and saw the beasts red eyes now staring straight into hers. 'I'm next.' She thought. Tane heard that everything had gone quiet and turned around trying to see (what he could no longer do) what was coming at them right now.

"Tome." Tane said calmly. "I need you to run away and get somebody, anybody, it doesn't matter who to tell the hokage about this." Tane said as he stood up holding a chakra blade into his hands.

"GO!" he yelled as he didn't hear her move. With this the woman started to run for it. And as Tane faced this beast he was astounded by the way his hearing had improved and how he dealt with the situation. Someone just killed his best friend and ripped both of their eyes out and he wasn't afraid, at all.

*thump... thump... thump...* Yonata stepped closer to the man in front of him. He raised his right claw to decapitate the man but as his claw came down, the man's chakra blade started glowing and stabbed the blade into his arm. Piercing all the way through his underarm. The man had used wind chakra to sharpen the blade. Yonata yelled out in pain and drove his left claw through the mans chest.

Tome was running for her life across the training field towards the lights of the village, a loud roar could be heard. She ran even faster. 50 meters and she would be inside the village. 40 meters. 35 meters, she could hear him running over the field. 30 meters. 20 meters he was getting closer. 10 meters he is 20 meters behind her. 5 meters, she can hear his breath. 1 meter. He grabs her foot, she falls across the border into the barrier alerting the jutsu sending a message to the hokage.

He drags her back into the darkness, she screams… her screaming stops.

While Naruto and Hinata are kissing under the full moon Yonata buries the bodies and brings the eyeless heads to the Hyuga mansion in a bag. After this is done he loses his control and the beast takes over which spends the rest of the night hunting in the woods of the Nara-clan feeding of deer that live there only to return in the early morning when the moon is chased away by the sun.

*three Hyuga branch shinobi end*

_**End Chapter 7: Under the full moon.**_

I told you it was getting dark. So Yonata is a werewolf and his strength improves under the full moon.

I enjoyed writing this chapter. It allowed me to vent some anger and frustration.

Let me know what you think about this chapter were you scared, was it boring, do you want another chapter like this or do you want Konoha to find a cure or seal the curse away?

Once again. Please follow, Favorite and review this story. Thank you all for reading this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Friend! A New World!**

Hey everyone I'd like to thank sparrowhawk13 for all his reviews. It helped a lot in writing this story .

Also I'd like to thank (your kidney 4lunch '3) for his input on the female team-name. He let me know about a game about Naruto where the three girls are called "Maidens in love." I like the sound of it but perhaps something more among the lines of: "The Blooming Maidens of Konoha." I might make a poll about it.

Last chapter was an exception with all the dark bits and such. I also had help from a guest reader going by lola. She asked me to make it seem like someone from another village took the eyes, but unfortunately that would be a too obvious answer that others would expect. I already have an idea concerning that. You'll see so in this chapter.

Enjoy !

Warning this chapter involves vomiting !

Also sorry it took so long.

_**Chapter 8: When the predator gets hunted!**_

_The edge of the forest/the morning after the date._

'Shit! That bastard got me good.' Yonata thought as he stumbled out of the forest. His hands and mouth were covered in blood and deep cut in his lower arm was bleeding heavily. He started ripping off the bark off of the trees and ripping them into thin strings. He then started twisting them around each other making a rope. And bandaged his arm above the cut stopping the blood from flowing to the wound. He was cold and naked and bleeding. 'at least I'm not hungry anymore.' The boy thought trying to make a joke out of this whole situation.

If he was fast he could use the last bit of power he still had from his transformation to sneak unnoticed into the village and get to his apartment before the sun went up. He concentrated and moved his remaining strength that the curse gave him to his feet which started to change again into wolf feet. He ran and ran as fast as he could but unfortunately an old man who had gotten up early to put out the trash caught a glimpse of him as did a chuunin who had finally been able to go home after he got relieved from his night watch. 'I'm too tired to deal with this right now.' The Chuunin thought and decided to pretend he didn't see anything after all he wouldn't want to be seen either if he was running around naked.

Yonata finally reached his apartment. He put on some clothes and started to come up with a plan or an excuse. 'Hold on a minute what happened with the eyes?!' He thought starting to panic. Slowly he tried to remember what he had done last night. He killed two of them but the last one tried to run away and he couldn't run on four legs if he was holding the eyes so… HE SWALLOWED THEM WHOLE! Yonata started to vomit. Normally that would only come later, his stomach stayed in animal form longer to digest the things a human stomach couldn't after that he would vomit up blood and pieced of organs.

He ran to the sink. *bwuaargh* (damn I'm not feeling to good myself, taking a brake) (K I'm back.) After everything had left his system he let the water wash away the blood and pieces of organs down the drain. The eyeballs were all there, all six of them unharmed. 'Thank god!' He thought. But he still had to do something to keep them fresh else they would start rotting. 'That's it! Everything I need is in the hospital. And I do have a deep cut in my arm.' He started as he came up with a plan.

_Konoha hospital/an hour later._

Yonata woke up to a white roof and his head feeling weird and twirling. "He's waking up." Someone said. He tried to sit upright but someone stopped him. "hey how are you feeling?" "I'll go get the nurse." Someone else said. Yonata looked around to find Sakura standing beside him pushing him back into bed. "What happened?" Yonata asked.

"apparently you dropped a glass of water and fell onto one of the pieces, it pierced your arm so you rushed here. You left a note on the door for us saying: Going to hospital." Yonata remembered now. He didn't drop the glass by accident, he did it on purpose. And he didn't fall onto the shard he slammed it into his arm.

"How was your date?" He asked wanting to know. "Don't worry about that, just worry about getting better." Sakura asked. "So bad huh? I'm sorry I tried I really did, I…" "No, no, no. The date was amazing. Thank you." Sakura said with a smile. "Yes it really was fun, thank you very much." Hinata said.

"Hinata?! I didn't see you. How long have you been here?" "A bit les then Sakura. Sasuke just went to get the nurse. And Naruto is probably still asleep." She said. "But I'll go and wake him up when Sasuke gets back." Hinata said.

Sometime later Sasuke walked back in with a female nurse. "Ah you're awake. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked. "A bit drowsy." "We put you on some painkillers and had you sedated while we operated. So that is nothing to worry about." "Operated?!" Yonata asked. "Of course, that glass was sticking into your arm from one side and came out of the other. We can't just remove something like that you know!" The nurse said. "I'll go and get Naruto now." Hinata said. "Oh ok." Yonata said.

"How do you get a piece of glass into your arm like that anyway?" the nurse asked. "I was tired, so I accidently loosened my grip on the glass and it fell. When I tried to catch it I bumped against the table and fell." Yonata answered. "What happened to that piece of glass anyway?" he asked. "It's being held in a jar with preserving liquid." 'That's it, I need to know where they store this liquid then I can preserve those eyes I have hidden in the fridge.' Yonata thought to himself.

"Why are you using preserving liquid on a piece of glass?" Sakura asked. "it's not for the glass, it's for the blood on the glass. We are seeing if this actually was an accident or if he's just lying, and that someone attacked him with it." "Oh that's a good idea! I should have said that someone attacked me. Would have sounded a lot cooler then: I fell onto a piece of glass." Yonata said. Sakura and the nurse started laughing as he started to describe the made up attack on his life and how he courageously protected the village.

"By the way? How do you make that preserving liquid?" Yonata asked. "Oh I could teach you that!" Sakura said. "I have a chemistry set that allows you to preserve dead animals. I never used it though. Ew! disgusting!" Sakura explained.

'Great if that is true then I didn't have to come here in the first place' Yonata thought. "Would you teach me how?" Yonata asked. "Sure! But after you get better." Sakura explained.

_Hokage office/noon(=12:00)._

"So what have we gathered on the deaths of the three Hyugas?" Sarutobi asked as he looked around his office. In front of him stood Hiashi Hyuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hana Inuzuka and her three ninja dogs, and Kakashi Hatake.

Hiashi stepped forward. "Their names were Tome, Tane and Tetsu from the branch family. I had ordered them to keep an eye on my daughter and several of her classmates as they were going to have dinner at the leaf garden. They never returned to me after that. …until the bag with their heads that is." Hiashi said and he stepped back again.

Inoichi Yamanaka stepped forward. "I inspected the guards memories. Neither of them had been drinking at the time, and there were no signs of a genjutsu. They saw, as I would describe it, a large hairy creature in the shadows of the alleyway. It had big red eyes and its mouth and claws were covered in blood. The two panicked and started to run towards the safety of the Hyuga estate. They both heard the beast howling like a wolf would and heard the bag falling in the middle of the road. After that the minds went blank, probably caused by the trauma they had experienced." Inoichi said and he stepped back.

Hana Inuzuka stepped forward. "When I got my orders to search for the unknown attacker, I had my dogs search for the smell of blood, they didn't detect anything inside the walls of Konoha so I called in the help of my mother. It was her ninja hound Kuromaru who smelled a large amount of blood coming from the edge of the forest. When we dug them bodies up we withdrew for some time."

"You withdrew? You mean you left the bodies unattended? Why would you do something like that?" Sarutobi asked. 'That is what I want to know!' Hiashi thought.

"We withdrew because the sight of the remains was too horrifying to withstand." Hana said as a tear started appearing in her left eye. This shocked both the hokage as the rest of the people present in the room. "We called for several shinobi who work in the corpse analyses department of the hospital and went home." Hana stepped back.

Kakashi Hatake stepped forward. "Me and paku went to the leaf garden. There we started using our detection skills to form a story of what possibly happened. I believe that the three shinobi were watching lady Hinata and her classmates from the roof opposite of the restaurant when there attacker surprised them. He attacked the three and then led them away out of the village where he continued to… DEAL …with the Hyuga shinobi. The woman Tome was able to make it back to the edge of the village but that is as far as she got." Hatake Kakashi explained before stepping back.

Sarutobi took a deep breath. "Hhm!" he said as he thought. It was silent for a while. "Yamanaka Inoichi!" "Yes? sandaime-sama?" Inoichi said as he kneeled. "I want you to search through the memories of the three Hyugas, maybe we can get some knowledge from their last memories." "I will begin on it as soon as the corpse shinobi have allowed the release of the bodies." Inoichi said.

At this moment Nara Shikaku stepped inside the office. "I thought you might want to know that whatever killed those Hyugas might be inside of my forest right now." Shikaku said. "Something has been hunting my deer, ripping them apart. Devouring their organs." Shikaku said without much enthusiasm in his voice. But the rest could tell that Shikaku was really angry. "Kakashi! Go and get Tsume! You two will follow Shikaku into his domain and find this attacker, should it be an animal then kill it! If it is a man take him alive if possible!"

"Permission to bring Might Gai with us?" Kakashi asked. "Granted!" With that Kakashi vanished. "I'll meet you at my house!" Shikaku said as he closed the door and started walking home.

_Several hours later/ Yonata's house._

Yonata was released from the hospital two hours ago and was now staring at three small glass jars each containing two eyes, and were filled with preservation liquid. A smile crept on his face. He wasn't proud that he killed those three, he just couldn't help himself at the time. And if he got an extremely valuable kekkei genkai out of it, who was he to complain. He grabbed the glass jars and put them in a fake bottom inside one of his drawers in the bathroom.

*knocknocknock* "Yonata?! Are you in there?! Sakura is ready to train us in chakra control!" Naruto yelled outside of his front door. "I'll be there in a second! I'm just taking these bandages of!" Yonata yelled back. At least he would finally get to efficiently use his chakra so he could master the "chakra cloak; Holy jutsu".

After putting on his fur clothes he left to join Naruto outside. 'I really need to get some new clothes.' Yonata thought. 'These furs are part of my history and I don't want to part with them. But they are making my life into a sweating hell.' With that he locked his door and ran down the stairs where Naruto was waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked. "Last one there is one of Sasukes fan-girls!" Yonata yelled as he took of leaving Naruto behind. "Eh! Not fair! Come back here! There is no way I'm going to lose! Dattebayoooo!" Naruto yelled as they ran through the streets of Konoha.

_Three minutes later on the other side of Konoha/training ground 4._

"You guys are late!" Sakura yelled as they arrived at the training grounds. Both were out of breath and clearly wanted to ask something but couldn't. "What? What are you trying to say?" Sakura asked confused. It was Naruto who caught his breath first. "Which one of us was first?" Naruto asked.

"Eh? Uhm I think you did." Sakura answered. "Yattah!" He screamed out. "You are a fan-girl! You are a fan-girl! You are Sasukes fan-girl!" Naruto said to Yonata while shaking his but to the beat of his nahnahnahnahnah song. Yonatas eyes suddenly became bigger as he thought he saw Sakura catch fire and turn into a demon for a second. "Narutooo!" *BAM* Sakura walked away from Naruto who was now trying to pull his head out of the ground.

"If you two are done goofing off we can start your chakra training." Sakura said a little more calm now but still very pissed off.

Yonata pulled Naruto's head out of the ground and helped him get up. The two were now standing five meters in front of Sakura. They saluted her by raising their hands to their heads saying: "What is our next training, Haruno-sensei?!" The two were making a joke to lighten the mood. 'Haruno-sensei?' Sakura thought. 'Hhm. Doesn't sound that bad actually.' She thought. "I have discovered my own way to train my control of chakra and for me it worked perfectly so I'm going to teach you how to do it." Sakura said as she took out several items from her bag: -A needle; -A pencil; -A piece of paper; -A glass; -A ramen bowl; -And a canister of water.

"The first exercise is to pour your chakra into the bottom of the glass." Sakura said as she picked up the glass. "Then you pour in some water and you use your chakra to keep the water from touching the bottom. You can't pour anymore chakra into the glass than you've put in it in the beginning." Sakura explained. "So we have to make sure we don't waste any chakra and only use the chakra we have already put inside the glass?" Yonata asked. "Exactly! When you can do that for five or ten minutes you do the same thing but also with the sides of the glass. So you're not allowed to let the water touch the sides." Sakura said.

Both boys trained hard for about twenty minutes. When Sakura saw that they grasped the general idea, she got up from her seat by the tree. She had been reading one of her favorite romance novels. "Okay, you're doing great you only have to practice a bit more. I'm going to explain the next exercise now." Sakura said. The two boys stopped what they were doing and went over to Sakura.

"Now watch closely." Sakura said as she picked up the ramen bowl. "Oh are we having lunch now?!" Naruto asked exited. "No! We're not having lunch Naruto!" Sakura said. "Naruto please pay attention. I really want to learn that jutsu." Yonata begged. "Sorry." Naruto said. "Okay the goal of this exercise is to keep the water inside the bowl." Sakura said as she poured water into the bowl.

She then put one hand on the bottom of the bowl and used her chakra to create a lid on the top. "You create a barrier of chakra on the top of the bowl. Then you turn the bowl upside down and try to keep the chakra constant on the entire surface. Make sure you divide it equally." Sakura explained. She held the bowl with water upside down but the water didn't fall out. "Now you try!" Sakura said.

Yonata and Naruto started doing the new exercise Sakura had given them. Both of them kept spilling the water, but after a while they managed to keep the water inside for several seconds. This motivated them to work even harder, as they continued practicing both exercises for a couple of hours.

"Naruto-kun!" A voice yelled from across the training ground. It was Hinata, as she waved at the three gennin training Yonata saw that she was carrying a basket with her. Naruto left his exercise be and ran over to Hinata yelling: "Hinata! What are you doing here?" "Was it wrong of me to come?" Hinata asked fearing she had interrupted them. "No! No! Not at all. I'm just surprised that's all." Naruto said as he walked beside her with his hand now in hers.

As Naruto and Hinata approached Yonata asked: "What's inside the basket?" "Sandwiches. I made them for everyone since I thought you might be getting hungry." Hinata said. *growl* Yonatas stomach growled. "Now you mention it, I am quit hungry." Yonata said. Everybody helped with lunch. Naruto and Yonata spread a large blanket on the grass so they could sit down and Hinata and Sakura started to unload the sandwiches and drinks from the basket.

After their lunch they cleaned up and Sakura decided to explain the last exercise. "Now for the last exercise…" Sakura said as she picked up the pencil, needles and the papers. She had used the pencil to draw different lines on the paper. But none of them were straight, they bend this way and that way making a loop and even sharp corners. "The goal of this exercise is to use your chakra to move the needle on its tip over the line on the paper. You have to do this as fast as possible." Sakura explained as she demonstrated by using her chakra to move the needle over the line perfectly.

This was by far the hardest exercise of the three. Naruto punctured his paper several times by using too much chakra forcing the needle down into the paper. Yonata was having trouble keeping the needle up. It kept falling over every time he moved to fast, forcing him to start over again.

Hinata watched as the two struggled with the exercise given by Sakura. Then Sakura offered Hinata to try as well. She thought about it. 'My chakra control could use some improvement.' Hinata thought. She joined the boys in their training. This both motivated and distracted Naruto while training. He wanted to impress her but he couldn't help but smile every time the girl was near him. In her turn Hinata couldn't hide the blush on her face as both Yonata and Naruto had decided to take off their shirts being the middle of summer and all.

She was only paying attention to Naruto's body though having no interest in Yonata what so ever. Not that she didn't like the boy, he was a good friend of Naruto and therefore a good friend of her but there was no place for another in her hart besides Naruto.

Soon the sun started to set as hours had passed by. "Well I guess it's time to head home." Sakura said as she looked at the sunset. "Yeah tomorrow is a school day after all." Naruto said. "Actually, tomorrow we have our end examinations to become genin." Hinata said. "What?!" Both Yonata and Naruto yelled.

"She's right that is tomorrow, and I didn't even mastered my clone jutsu yet!" Naruto panicked. "What about me I don't even know how to do throw a kunai or shuriken at all." Yonata said. "What are we going to do?!" Yonata asked. "I don't know!" Naruto answered.

_**End Chapter 8: When the predator gets hunted!**_

Unfortunately, because I have been pumping these chapters out one after another my schoolwork is dragging behind. So I had to stop writing for a while. I am addicted to writing. I keep getting idea's and now I have finally found a way to share these idea's with other people, without them telling me to shut up! And with "them", I mean my younger brother who is a total pain in the ass. Luckily he isn't home for the rest of the week .

So I hope you like this chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite and post reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**A New Friend! A New World!**

Surprise I'm willing to throw in an extra sub chapter which I call: "Sasukes vision!". However! There are some conditions to be met before I insert this chapter. Right now the most visitors I've had in a day is 102. Most views in a day is 274. And I have 7 favorites and 20 follows.

These are the requirements for the subchapter!  
visitors: 110.  
views: 300.  
favorites: 10.  
followers: 25.

_**Chapter 9: Failing the exam in the blizzard.**_

_Ninja academy/Iruka classroom/20 minutes before the exams._

a little less than half of the students were already present in the classroom. All were exited or worried about the exams and how they would do. The students were saying things to each other like:

"I heard you have to kill an enemy prisoner to become a genin."

"I heard we have to fight the hokage."

"There's no way! My dad told me we have to survive in enemy territory for a week."

At this point Sasuke walked into the classroom. "You can't possibly believe such lies do you? Because if you do then you're still a kid. And kids shouldn't become ninja." Sasuke said.

The classroom went quiet, they all thought about what the Uchiha had just said. They wanted the exam to sound exiting but he was right about the kids thing. They should take this more seriously. From then on the conversations took on a more realistic turn.

"Sasuke! You are early. How come?" Ino said as she came into the room. She didn't know about the date Sasuke and Sakura had been on. 'It's her! She is Sakura's friend. What did Sakura say about her again?' Sasuke thought.

"Is something wrong Sasuke? If you need to concentrate I'll leave you alone if you want." Ino said afraid she would receive another glare from Sasuke.

"No I was just thinking. Would you like to sit next to me?" Sasuke said as he moved one seat over to the right allowing Ino to sit on his left so Sakura could sit on his right.

"Really! You mean it?" Ino asked. "Yeah, after all this might be the last time we see each other." Sasuke said. "What do you mean?" Ino asked shocked.

"When we graduate we will be put in groups of three. And we can't choose who we get paired up with. So if we are all doing missions we won't see each other very often." Sasuke explained.

"Naruto what are we going to do?! You still don't know how to make a proper bunshin, and I can't even hold a shuriken without cutting myself!" Yonata nagged at Naruto as they walked in the classroom.

"It's not too late we can still get some practice done." Yonata begged Naruto.

"No! I'm going to take this test! My willpower will get me through! Because… I'm going to be hokage one day!" Naruto stated as he walked into the classroom. They went and sat down.

*wuaarf!* Akamaru barked softly trying to tell something to its master who had fallen asleep. "What is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he woke up. As soon as he had asked he knew the answer. 'That smell' Kiba started sweating as fear took over. 'That is the smell of Hyuga blood!' Kiba thought as he started to panic.

*warf warf warf!* Akamaru barked. "Three Hyuga's? are you sure?" Kiba whispered. *warf!* Akamaru replied confirming it. Kiba slowly turned around following his nose to see who was the one who carried the smell. 'Naruto?!' Kiba thought 'No not Naruto. It's the new kid. It's that Yonata. This is bad this is really bad!' He thought.

Ino sat to Sasukes left, above him sat Naruto and Yonata sitting left to Naruto. This placed Yonata above Ino. Now only ten minutes remained until the beginning of the exams and more people had arrived. Along with those were Hinata and Sakura.

"Naruto can I sit beside you?" Hinata asked. "Come on Hinata you don't have to ask. Just sit down already." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura standing there her head down with a blush on her cheeks. After their date she didn't know how to react in front of Sasuke.

"Sakura. You aren't wearing the same clothes as back then?!" Sasuke noticed. Sakura blushed and Ino thought: 'Outfit? Back then? What is he talking about?'

"Ah, no I'm not. I thought I would put my normal clothes on again. That was more like a one time thing." Sakura said, afraid that he would think badly of her for wearing those kind of clothes.

"Hm. Too bad, you looked beautiful in those clothes." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed and couldn't believe her ears.

"Would you like sit down? Iruka-sensei won't be here for another ten minutes." Sasuke said as he pulled back the chair besides him offering it to Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke could you give me some tips on how to throw these kunai and shuriken?" Yonata asked as he bent over his desk.

"Why should I?" Sasuke said locking his eyes with Yonatas.

"Because I've only been a shinobi for a couple of days and I want to graduate just like everyone else. I don't want to be left behind." Yonata begged Sasuke.

*sigh* "I guess I could help you out a little." Sasuke said.

For the next ten minutes Sasuke explained to Yonata how to throw a kunai and hold a shuriken. Naruto and Hinata were holding hands under the table so nobody could see. And Ino was giving Sakura several looks, asking what happened between her and Sasuke. To Ino's displeasure Sakura just smiled an arrogant grin that said: I win!

_Ninja academy taijutsu examination._

Iruka walked into his classroom prepared for the annual genin examinations. Everybody was already present so he didn't have to wait or adjust his schedule. 'That is good.' Iruka thought.

"Okay everybody calm down please! I'm going to explain the tests you'll be taking during this exam in a minute so listen carefully!" Everybody went quiet.

"First, Mizuki-sensei will take half of you outside to start your taijutsu test. The other half will come with me to take their kunai and shuriken throwing test. After you are done with one test you will proceed to the other test. Mizuki-sensei will be in front of the school building. He will explain the taijutsu test. I will be behind the school building at the target practice field. Again I will explain the test once we get there." Iruka explained.

Iruka then started to divide the students into two groups. "Okay group one will come with me!" Mizuki said. "Don't forget that these are the morning tests. After these you will have lunch, and then we will have a written test followed by another break. After that you will be tested on your gen and ninjutsu, and also your bunshin and henge!" Iruka explained before Mizuki left with his group.

"Is Mizuki also a teacher? How come I've never seen him before?" Yonata asked as he walked besides Naruto.

"Mizuki-sensei isn't a full time teacher. He only teaches when he isn't on a mission." Naruto explained. "So he was on a mission when I arrived." Yonata stated. "Yeah probably." Naruto said.

"Okay class your taijutsu test will be to attack me. We will spar in this circle here. If you can land a hit you get bonus points. I'll be testing the strength of your attacks as well as your stamina and speed." Mizuki said.

"If I call your name you will step into the circle. Then when I give you the signal you may start to attack, you have two minutes to show me what you got. I will be counting the number of your attacks as well as the power behind every attack. If you start to slow down or the power decreases at the end of the two minutes. That means you don't have good stamina. So try to keep your attacks equally as fast and powerful throughout the entire time." Mizuki explained.

Mizuki then started to call the names on his list. And the students gathered around to watch Mizuki block, dodge and counter the genin class attacks. "Okami Yonata!" Mizuki called. Yonata stepped into the ring. "So you are the new student in my class?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes sensei!" "Well just do your best. Don't hold back." Mizuki said. "Hai!"

Yonata got into a stance Mizuki had never seen before. 'that is new one!' Sasuke thought remembering his fight with the boy.

"Okay are you ready? Begin!" Mizuki said as he turned the hourglass.

*swoosh* Yonata had raced towards Mizuki and slid over the ground trying to kick his legs. 'He's fast!' Mizuki thought. He jumped to dodge the kick. 'Big mistake sensei!' Yonata thought as he got up. 'If he's in the air he can't dodge my attacks.' Yonata kicked off the ground and punched Mizuki in the stomach.

'I can't dodge!' "Uwah!" Mizuki thought and said as Yonatas fist buried itself in his stomach. "I'm not done yet!" Yonata yelled as he grabbed Mizuki's face with both hands and brought his knee up as fast as he could. *knack!* Mizuki's nose broke. He fell backwards from the pain but was able to backflip and land on his feet.

Yonata had pushed himself off before his opponent could counter attack and had landed on the other side of the ring. Mizuki had his left hand clutching his stomach and his right covering his broken nose. 'I underestimated the kid. I can't lose to a genin, even if he fights as good as a chuunin.' Mizuki thought.

*knack!* Mizuki popped his nose back into place. Yonata looked over to the hourglass. 'I still have more than one and a half minute left.' He thought. 'I can do better than this.' "Yaaaahh!" He screamed as he charged forward. Mizuki saw Yonata coming and readied himself in another defensive stance. Suddenly, three meters away from him the kid jumped into the air and dove to the ground as if he were diving into a pond. Yonata landed on his hands and swung his legs around causing his entire body to spin.

Mizuki was now backing up slowly trying not to get hit by the kids legs which were spinning faster and faster. He was just about to grab one of his legs when he suddenly stopped turning. Instead of making his legs hit him in the face Yonata used his momentum gained from all that spinning to sweep Mizuki off of his feet. Yonatas legs made contact with Mizuki's legs and he fell to the ground.

Yonata then kicked Mizuki in the chest, causing him to spit out some blood. Mizuki grabbed his chance and grabbed the boys leg. 'What am I doing? This is going to ruin the plan.' Mizuki thought but it was too late his emotions had taken over from his logic. Mizuki rolled over… *KNACK!* Yonatas leg now bend the other way around. His knee was dislocated. "Aaaah!" A girl screamed at the horrifying sound. Some stared fascinated at what had just happened others averted their eyes.

"YONATA!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the ring trying to see how his friend was doing. Hinata had followed Naruto. "Yonata-kun are you okay, does it hurt much?" Hinata asked concerned. "How much?!" asked trying to bite away the pain by grinding his teeth. "What do you mean?" Hinata asked not understanding what was going on.

"How much time is left in the hourglass?!" Yonata screamed. Hinata looked at the hourglass. "You still have one minute, but you can't fight like this." Hinata pleaded.

"Naruto!" Yonata yelled. Naruto looked his friend in the eyes. Both of them with a serious expression on their face. "Naruto… don't leave me behind. Please." Yonata said as he went to lay down on his stomach. Naruto nodded and got up from the ground. He walked over to his friends leg. 'What is going on? Why aren't they getting him to a medical shinobi?' The other students thought.

Naruto raised his right leg… Shikamaru looked at the scene and knew what was going to happen. "Naruto wait..." But before he could finish his sentence Naruto brought his right leg down on his friends calf popping his knee back into place. *KNACK!* "AAAAAAHHH!" Yonata screamed in pain and rolled on the ground holding his knee. When Naruto had brought his leg down people had closed their eyes and the girls gave out a short yelp of surprise and shock.

A few seconds passed as Yonata tried to conquer his pain. Eventually he got up on his feet. Hinata had tried to help Yonata up but Naruto had stopped her with glance saying: he needs to do this on his own. Yonata now stood on his feet and looked at the time left. '50 seconds. I can still do this.' He thought.

Mizuki was amazed at the boys strength and angry that he had been stupid enough to let himself go like that. He stood there frozen, trying to think what to do next. Seconds passed and he suddenly heard the boy scream this brought him back from his thoughts. Naruto had popped the leg back into place and now Yonata stood up again. Another second passed and Yonata charged once more but only pushing of with his good leg.

Yonata jumped forward. Mizuki hadn't been paying attention, so his first punch made contact with his face. The second and third were blocked the forth dodged. "Stop this right now! We need to get you to a medical ninja." Mizuki ordered. "I'm sorry I let myself go. I underestimated you and it caused my emotions to get the better of me but we need to have that leg looked at." Mizuki explained. Another punch followed by a kick.

"You can call a medical ninja when the time is up!" Yonata yelled not holding back or stopping his attacks. "Until then this fight isn't over!"

Still 20 seconds were left in the hourglass. "Hey you!" Mizuki pointed to one of the students who had already taken the test. "Go to the hospital and tell them we have a student with a dislocated kneecap. Tell them to send someone over immediately. Then come back here and report to Iruka for your next test." Mizuki said. The student nodded and left in a hurry.

15 seconds left. 'Time seems to stand still dammit.' Yonata thought. He needed to keep attacking as long as the time wasn't up but the pain was killing him.

10 seconds. Yonata lunged forward to land a punch. Mizuki dodged and he fell forward flat on the floor.

7 seconds left. He got up again.

5 seconds left. Yonata charged again. Stopping right before Mizuki.

2 seconds left. Yonata jumped up and backwards making a backflip. In the process he would have kicked Mizuki in the chin if he hadn't blocked it.

"Time is up!" Mizuki yelled. Yonata looked at the hourglass. The last grain of sand fell down and when it hit the hill of sand he hit the floor. *THUD*

_Ninja academy/afternoon examinations._

Yonata had fainted from the pain and when he woke up he was sitting up straight against the wall of the academy building and a medical ninja was working on his knee. He explained that the knee had cracked when Naruto had stomped it back into place. Small cracks could be seen on the photo of the bone. The medical ninja had used his chakra to force the cracks to come closer to each other and then placed his knee in plaster keeping it all in place.

He was still allowed to take the examination but afterwards he had to take it slow. Naruto had passed as well he had been able to land a single hit on Mizuki-sensei. Sasuke was able to land 2 hits and a girl in their group got a single kick in as well, one that brought Mizuki to his knees, tears to his eyes and his hands to his genitals ! (yeah she kicked him in the nuts! Don't you just love karma?)

Yonata was able to pass his kunai and shuriken throwing examination but only barely. He didn't hit the center at all but he was able to come close three times. During the written exam he passed without problem, but what was most impressive were Naruto's grades. He got a 100% which was 2% higher than Sakura's score.

Naruto had spent a lot of time with the Sandaime when he was little and Hiruzen would tell him stories about the history of the hidden leaf. Naruto knew all these stories by hart and therefore had no trouble with the written exam. Now they had a break and were able to speak to one another.

Everybody was laughing and crying about how well or bad they did during the examination so far.

_Ninja academy/evening examinations._

"Okay pay attention. When we call your name you will come in the room next door where we will take your final examination." Iruka said.

One by one the students were called in. And then… "Yonata Okami! Come in for your final examination!" Iruka said from the door.

"Good luck Yonata." Naruto said. "Thanks Naruto same to you." Yonata said as he made his way to the door. "Hey! Wolf kid! Ganbatte!" Sasuke screamed after him. By now the entire fan-girl population knew Sakura and Sasuke had grown towards one another. So less girls screamed how cool Sasuke was every time he opened his mouth. 'I should have taken a girlfriend months ago!' Sasuke thought.

"Yeah I will." Yonata replied. Yonata had his hand on the doorknob shaking. 'If I make it through this I will be a shinobi like my grandfather.' He thought. He turned the handle and stepped inside, it was dark. He couldn't see a thing. Then suddenly… A bright light hit him together with a strong cold wind.

His eyes adjusted to the sudden light and he realized he was back home. Back in the land of snow in the middle of a raging blizzard. 'How did I get here?' he asked himself. But he didn't have the time to think any further because he heard a sound that sent a chill through his body. *AWHOOH!* He quickly turned around to see a grey wolf howling. He was soon joined by his pack. Seven more had him and all were now circling around him he had become their prey.

Yonata didn't have to think, he didn't panic. He did as his father had thought him. He pulled out his bone dagger and crouched low in the snow. He wished he had his old furs, but he left those in his apartment. After all, he lived in the land of fire now so he didn't need his extra furs to keep him warm. The pack attacked and he fought back.

Iruka and Mizuki watched as Yonata was trapped into the gen-jutsu they had put him in. "If he doesn't escape he is going to fail the exam." Mizuki said to Iruka. "He still has two minutes before he fails, so be patient he'll figure it out. I hope." Iruka replied whispering the last thing to himself.

Iruka came back into the classroom and called out the next student. Yonata walked back inside the classroom still holding his bone knife in his hand.

"Hey how did it go? What do they ask you to do?" Naruto came down the stairs. "I don't know." Yonata replied.

"Oh come on throw me a bone here, if you tell me what they ask you to do I can prepare myself." Naruto said. Yonata looked Naruto straight into the eyes and said: "Naruto! Listen to me!... I didn't make it."

"I failed the exam." Yonata said as he took his friend by his shoulders and tears started to fall silently. He didn't scream or anything, he just couldn't hold back the tears.

A shocked expression covered Naruto's face. "What do you mean? How? Why didn't you make it?" Naruto fumbled as he tried to keep himself together.

Yonata looked like he normally did. He wasn't a little kid, he didn't throw a fit. He just cursed his incompetence and tried to accept fate as it was. "I didn't know." Yonata started explaining. "Didn't know what?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't know it was an illusion, I didn't know it was a gen-jutsu."

"I thought I was back home, back in the land of snow."

"I didn't have time to think whether it was real or not, I was attacked by wolves. When a bloodthirsty pack of wolves want to rip you to shreds you don't think."

"You act, or you die!" Yonata explained as he walked up the stairs and took a seat in the back of the classroom.

The entire class now looked at Yonata. They had all forgotten he didn't know much about being a shinobi. He didn't even know they existed until a couple of weeks ago. Everyone had troubles with gen-jutsu, it was hard to notice and even harder to break. He never even experienced a gen-jutsu until now.

Kiba looked at his classmate and couldn't believe that that very kid who killed three Hyuga's was the same one as he saw crying right now.

Shikamaru had a similar kind of thought. 'If he was sent by someone on a mission to get close to Naruto for whatever reason there might be than he wouldn't have failed his gen-jutsu test. It doesn't make any sense for him to do this on purpose. Dad was right I acted too soon and made conclusions.' The Nara thought to himself.

_**End Chapter 9: Failing the exam in the blizzard.**_

Sorry it took so long. But I have to focus on my school work. I'm also having exams coming up and just like Yonata and Naruto I'm probably going to fail.

I won't be able to write so much but I will keep my word. If the requirements are met. I will write and post the subchapter: "Sasukes vision!"

I also have an idea for a story of my own but it isn't a fanfiction. It's not a twist of some already existing thing. Everything in this new story is mine, every character, every second, every script. So my question is… am I allowed to post this story on ? let me now in the reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A New Friend! A New World!**_

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter but I've been stuck on how to bring Yonata into Mizuki's plot. Also I've been studying for my exams. But I just finished my last exam this Friday. And I've been sick in bed on Saturday. Forgive me loyal followers. You will be rewarded.

I wanted to let everyone know that the werewolf transformation is not a kekkei genkai/ blood-limit. The werewolf transformation is not a jutsu either. It is a curse placed on the Okami family and it can be given to any other person by biting that person without killing them.

_**Chapter 10: Kill Mizuki, meet Ibiki.**_

_Outside the academy/after the examinations._

Both Naruto and Yonata had failed their examination. Yonata had screwed up when he couldn't detect the gen-jutsu and Naruto was unable to produce a decent clone. Both were vital to passing the examination and becoming a genin. Now Naruto sat on the swing underneath the tree in front of the academy and Yonata on the ground against the tree. They were looking at their classmates as they were congratulated by their families and friends.

"I wish your grandmother could be here to see this." "I passed with flying colors." "you're a real ninja now." "I'm so proud of you sweetie!" "Congratulations son! We are all proud of you." "Tonight we'll have a feast!" The voices of the parents and genin sounded.

*thump!* Yonata and Naruto looked up as they saw Mizuki-sensei on a tree branch above them. "Mizuki-sensei what are …?" Naruto began before he was cut off by Mizuki. "Follow me!" He said with a smile.

Yonata and Naruto looked at Mizuki and in his smile they saw a secret. An idea popped into their heads. 'Do we still have a chance?' Mizuki jumped away, heading towards the village. Naruto looked at Yonata and Yonata looked at Naruto. They both got up and followed after Mizuki.

Mizuki had stopped on a rooftop and waited for the two to catch up to him. A large grin crept over his face as he thought about how genius he was by manipulating them into doing his dirty business.

Yonata and Naruto finally caught up with Mizuki and were now standing on a rooftop. "what is it you wanted to tell us Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Okay listen up! What I'm about to tell you is extremely secret okay?! So you can't tell anyone about this and you can't tell anyone that I told you this." Mizuki started.

"Okay I won't tell anyone!" Naruto said.

"There is a way you can become a genin without passing the exams." Mizuki said. "Naruto you failed your examination because you failed to produce a decent bunshin. And Yonata you failed because you were unable to break the gen-jutsu." Mizuki stated.

"I have prepared a mock mission for you two. If you bring this mission to a successful end you will graduate. If not you will be captured and interrogated by shinobi of the hidden leaf." He paused a moment. "Do you still want to do this?" Mizuki asked.

Yonata and Naruto looked at each other.

_Mission to get the scroll/Hiruzens office._

Hiruzen was working on his last paperwork. Outside the sun had started to set. As the last rays of sunlight fell on konohagakure Hiruzen thought to himself: 'I never would have imagined that Naruto and Yonata would fail their examinations. Although the Okami kid hasn't been a shinobi for very long and Naruto always did have troubles with the bunshin technique.'

*sigh* "What am I going to do with those two?" Hiruzen thought out loud.

*BOOM!* Outside his office window Hiruzen could see the fire that had originated from the explosion. "The armory!" He thought out loud. In an instant Five anbu agents had assembled around the hokage ready to protect him with their lives against any known or unknown enemy.

"Dog! Gather as many men and spread out around the city! Arrest anyone who looks suspicious!"

"Bear! Gather everyone who has a water affinity and have them extinguish that fire!"

"Fish! Gather the children and elderly and take them to safety!"

"Mouse! Take twenty men and search the outskirts of the village! The forest, the main road all the caves and rivers in the vicinity if you see anything report back immediately!"

"Rabbit! Prepare the medical ninjas at the hospital for any wounded! Make sure they are prepared."

Hiruzen ordered to the five anbu agents. "But lord hokage?! We are here to protect you!" The anbu agent with the dog mask replied. "I'm not that old that I can't fend for myself. And by the way, I would gladly give my live if it would save the lives of the villagers. Now go!" Hiruzen ordered and the anbu took off.

_Mission to get the scroll/the armory._

*BOOM!* Yonata looked at the explosion he had caused. 'kind of pretty!' He thought. The plan was simple, Yonata would divert the attention of the village and Naruto would take out the Hokage and steal the scroll. He still didn't know how Naruto planned to beat the hokage but he had seemed confident so he let the thought slide.

The first Shinobi had gotten to the scene and were already starting to put out the flames. It took them a little longer then Yonata thought to find the unconscious guards he had hidden in the bushes. But they eventually did and they were brought to a safe location.

After another 10 minutes everything became more organized, it seems like the hokage had finally given out some orders to keep the situation under control. This meant that fase 2 of the plan could commence.

Fase 1 was to draw the village shinobi out and away from the hokage, but if they didn't find a perpetrator they would return to check on the hokage giving Naruto too little time to bring his part to an end. So Yonata grabbed the clothes out of his bag and disguised himself, he did a henge to make himself look older and put on a forehead protector with a skull engraved into it.

'It's time to run.' he thought to himself. "3..." His hart started beating faster. "2…" He was going to be running from chuunin and jounin level ninja after all. "1!" He said and he jumped out of the bushes and ran towards the village gates.

According to the plan he had to use a substitution jutsu before he was caught and then hide inside a dumpster.

"Over there somebody is running away!" A shinobi yelled. "Get him!" A shinobi from the tracking squad yelled. 'Okay they are after me. Fase 2 complete. Naruto the rest is up to you.' Yonata thought.

_Mission to get the scroll/Hiruzens office/fase 2 of Naruto._

'Good. Yonata has drawn everyone away from the hokage now I can start my fase 2!' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto had been in Hiruzens office since the beginning he had hidden himself inside a closet and had been looking and waiting through the crack he had left the closet door on. Now Hiruzen was all alone in his own office.

Naruto had waited a little longer to make sure the anbu agents were actually gone when he came out of his hiding place.

Hiruzen was facing the window watching the fire from the explosion being subdued by the village shinobi when he noticed a presence behind him. "If you are here for my head, it won't roll as easy as it does in your fantasies." Hiruzen said to the presence behind him without turning around.

"Really?! Well I don't expect your head to roll, just to turn red and fall over backwards." Naruto replied.

At the sound of the boys voice Hiruzen turned around. "Naruto…?" Hiruzen asked surprised. But it was too late, Naruto had already made the necessary seals.

Naruto smiled in a way that made him look like he had just outsmarted a capable opponent and yelled: "SEXY NO JUTSU!" *poof!* "WHAT NO JUTSU?!" Hiruzen yelled out surprised.

The smoke slowly disappeared to reveal a naked blond beauty with long twin-tails.

(sexy voice): "AAH! Hokage samaaa! Why don't you come and… PLAY… WITH… ME?!" Naruto said, while in transformation.

Hiruzens face started turning red as if his blood was filling his head from the bottom up. Once his entire face looked red steam came out of his ears and two jets of blood sprayed from his nose.

Before Hiruzen lost consciousness he thought to himself: 'Damn you Naruto this is by far the most deadliest technique I've ever seen. Damn you Naruto, and damn me for losing to such a technique.'

Hiruzen now lay with his back on his desk head backwards and blood covering his stomach, chest, throat, chin and mouth. To be honest it looked like the hokage had been murdered bloodily.

"And now to find that scroll." Naruto said as he walked to the unconscious third hokage. 'I knew that would work!' Naruto thought while he removed several keys from the thirds hip.

Naruto then proceeded to unlock a metal safe behind a painting and removed the scroll. "Now to begin fase 3!" Naruto said.

_Mission to get the scroll/The village/fase 2 and 3 of Yonata._

"Damn it! These guys are persistent!" Yonata said to himself. "I have been running for over 1 minutes but every time I lose a couple guys a new group finds me to continue the chase. I'm getting exhausted."

"I can't just fight them either, some are too strong for me to beat and if I just fight those that I can beat I will have to stay in one place which would cause me to get surrounded." Yonata thought out loud.

"Captain we just can't catch him, he is too fast. What do we do?" "Don't let up! He will grow tired eventually and then we have him." "Yes, sir… BHAA!" The young men just got kicked in his stomach.

Yonata had stopped running and made a surprise attack when he noticed that one of his pursuers wasn't paying attention. So he landed on a rooftop, turned 180° on his heels and attacked, kicking the young man in his stomach. The others spread out surrounding him, he attacked again.

The enemy was coming towards him. when the enemy had attacked Juan they had surrounded the unknown enemy, but now he was racing towards him. The enemy was going to attack from his left, no his right, his left again.

Yonata was zigzagging as he made his way towards another weak link. 'There!' He thought.

"Oh no!" The man said. *bwam* the unknown enemy had jumped towards him and had placed his knee in his face. It took a second but after the knee came loose from his nose… *krak!* it broke.

Yonata had been able to escape the encirclement but the men that had surrounded him were now again following him. This time he ran more slowly and allowed them to catch up to him. They were now all around him. He was about to jump to the next roof when he through a smoke bomb on the floor. *POOFWOOSH!* The smoke started spreading.

Some of the pursuers had jumped to the next rooftop others had jumped back. But only Yonata had jumped down into the alleyway. He had hidden himself in a dumpster according to plan. And was trying not to make a sound. Even though he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to breath heavily, allowing him to catch his breath.

(Mumbled voices) "Where did he go?" "He's gone!" "Find him!" "Spread out! Don't let him get away!" *bonk* one of the men had landed on the dumpster Yonata was in. "I found a footprint! It's pointing towards the street! He's probably hiding amongst the people!" The man yelled.

Yonata looked at his feet and found mud on his left shoe. 'I stepped in a patch of mud! Damn it! This could have been the end of me!' He thought. "I'm going by foot! Keep an eye out from up above!" The men on top of the dumpster said and he jumped off. Running into the people packed streets.

'Fase 2 complete Fase 3 can begin.' Yonata thought.

_Mission to get the scroll/The shack in the forrest/fase 3 of Naruto and Yonata._

'Damn! Yonata is late!' Naruto thought. He had started fase 3 about 20 minutes ago.

Fase 3. Learn a jutsu from the scroll!

Naruto had been trying and trying pouring massive amounts of chakra into his new training. He was covered in every sign possible of chakra exhaustion. But he had finally been able to perform the kage bunshin no jutsu/ the shadow clone technique.

*rustle* A sound in the bushes on his left.

"Who's there?!" Naruto yelled. Sweat drops now flowing down his face. He started to get scared when no answer came and he started shaking all over.

"It's me." Yonata whispered as he left the bushes.

"You are totally late. What took you so long?" Naruto asked. "Hey! Why don't you try to get away from an entire village worth of shinobi?!" He whispered furiously. "By the way. Did you do it? Were you able to learn a jutsu from the scroll?" Yonata asked.

"Heheheh. Of course I was. Take a look at this!" Naruto said with a smile on his face as he crossed two fingers from both hands.

Then suddenly… *ssswiiiiishh, Tsjack, AAAH* Naruto looked on as his best friend got hit by a bigger version of a shuriken and fell to the ground.

"AAAH!" Yonata yelled as a gigantic shuriken pierced his right shoulder from the front and pinned him down to the ground. "Aaahh! F*ck, it hurts, it really hurts!"

Yonata was unable to move because of the pain. The giant shuriken was deep in his shoulder and had locked itself to the ground. 'I don't have enough strength to pull this out.' Yonata thought as he started to panic.

*Laughing*

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Naruto yelled.

"Hello boys! How is the mission going?!" Mizuki asked in a sarcastic way.

"Mizuki-sensei?! Why?! Why are you doing this?!" Naruto asked.

"Because I hate you Naruto…!" Mizuki began. "I hate you! just like the entire village hates you!"

"Why?!" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes.

"Because you… my dear Naruto… are a demon in human form."

"What do you mean?!"

"The ninetailed fox that attacked the village all those years ago! It was sealed inside you! That means that you are the new ninetails. And that is why I hate you. That is why the village hates you. That is why everyone hates you!"

Naruto stood there frozen to the ground. He couldn't believe what Mizuki had just told him, but it all made sense now. Why everyone hated him why they gave him those looks. Why parents wouldn't let their kids play with him.

"You are the new Ninetails Naruto. Forget becoming hokage! No one is going to acknowledge you! now. Die!" Mizuki yelled as he threw his last gigantic shuriken.

Naruto stood there frozen as he watched the shuriken come flying towards him. "Narutooooo dooooodge!" A voice yelled out. Naruto sprang from his frozen state and dodged just in time.

"Who the hell?!" Mizuki yelled while looking around. He then spotted Yonata. "So you are still alive. You should have kept your mouth shut you would have lived longer." Mizuki said. "Can the ninetails feel love?" "What?!" Mizuki asked surprised.

"Can the ninetails feel love?" Yonata asked once again. "Of course not! The ninetails doesn't feel anything except for hate and disgust!" Mizuki yelled.

"Then Naruto isn't the ninetails." Yonata said coughing up blood. "Naruto loves ramen! He loves Hinata! He loved Sakura! And he loves me like I love him! We are brothers! Brothers in arms! We fight, train and eat side by side!" Yonata said. "So take your hatred… AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Yonata yelled.

"Why you little bastard! Die!" Mizuki screamed as he dropped down planning to finish of the boy once and for all.

*SLAM*

Naruto had tackled Mizuki in midair and was now sliding over the floor. Mizuki hit a tree and fell down to the ground. 'This is my chance!' Yonata thought.

He grabbed the shuriken used all his strength to pull it out of his shoulder. Blood came gushing out of the wound and a hard yell filled with pain could be heard. Yonata continued to stand up holding the shuriken with his left arm and brought it all the way back.

Mizuki looked up as he felt the pain in his head from crashing with the tree. There in front of him stood Yonata with a shuriken in his hand Mizuki tried to stand up but couldn't. Yonata prepared to throw. "Hold on a second!" Mizuki said loudly still dizzy from that tackle and crash with the tree.

Yonata looked at Mizuki. 'This man tried to kill me and Naruto. He wouldn't give us any mercy, and he will receive less from me.' He thought and he hurled the shuriken with all his might.

"Wait! No stooo!"

*SLATSH! TOCK!* The shuriken had cut itself through Mizuki's throat and into the tree behind him.

Mizuki's head wobbled back and forth for a second and then fell forwards into the shurikens center hole.

*THUD* The head fell on Mizuki's legs and rolled away.

Naruto looked on as the head rolled away from them and blood flowed up from Mizuki's neck against the shuriken and back down onto Mizuki's shoulders and chest. Another sound woke Naruto up from his shock.

Naruto looked over to his friend who had fallen to the floor. "Yonata! Are you okay?!" Naruto asked as he crawled over to him.

Yonata was looking very pale, he had lost a lot of blood and he had only made it worse by removing the shuriken from his shoulder. "Naruto…" Yonata said weakly. "Naruto… You have to go and get help. But put the scroll into Mizuki's arms first. Do you understand?" Yonata asked while coughing now and then. His breath was rattled as his lungs were filling with blood.

Naruto nodded and made a shadow clone which started putting the scroll into Mizuki's right arm in a manner that seemed natural. The real Naruto then left to go and get help while the clone looked after Yonata.

"Help! Somebody help! Help! My friend is dying!" Yonata heard Naruto screaming in the distance. Yonata looked at the clone that Naruto had made, tears started appearing in his eyes while he said. "Naruto?" "Yes?" The clone asked. Yonata started crying. "I'm cold." Yonata said.

"It's going to be okay. I'm getting help right now okay? Everything is going to be alright." The clone reassured Yonata. "I don't want to die." Yonata continued crying. The Naruto clone took Yonata into his arms and cradled him while Yonata lost consciousness from loss of blood.

In the distance a voice could be heard. "He is right over here. We were playing and then we came across Mizuki-sensei and then he attacked us." Naruto cried while explaining. The clone Naruto slowly lay down Yonata back on the ground and made himself disappear in a cloud of smoke. By the time the rescue team got there the smoke from the clone had fully disappeared, leaving no sign of it ever being there in the first place.

The medical ninjas directly started treatment on Yonatas injuries and an anbu inspected Mizuki's body discovering the scroll in his possession.

_Unkown location/Yonata wakes up._

When Yonata finally woke up he felt a strong pain in his right shoulder, his head felt woozy and something pulsated into his left arm. He tried to get up but couldn't. He looked at his shoulder and found that it was covered in bandages.

The bandages looked old and dirty. Old blood was dried up and the wound had started to fester. It hurt to move. He then looked towards his left arm. He was receiving blood from a bag. 'Well. At least I'm alive.' Yonata thought.

Once again he tried to get up when he noticed he was thirsty. This time he was able to sit up more straight. But couldn't find anything to drink at the moment.

Yonata felt cold, the room was freezing, and he didn't have any clothes on except for a paper dress that you get at the hospital.

Yonata looked around the room and noticed it looked a lot like a room used for surgery. The only differences were that some tools were definitely used for torture and not for surgery.

Suddenly something in the shadows started to move. A tall man got up from a metal chair which had been standing in the corner. The man stepped forwards toward him.

"Here. Drink!" He said as he offered him a glass of water. The man had two scars running across his face which made him look very serious.

Yonata took the glass and smelled it. *sniff sniff* He then put a pinky inside the water to see what would happen. "I'm not trying to kill you." The man said.

Yonata still not convinced held the glass back to the man and said: "You first! And show me your mouth when you swallow! And don't drink the entire glass and then pour me another one." Yonata ordered.

"You are pretty smart for a kid you know that?" The man asked.

"My mother used to tell me that there were situation where you had to think or sink." Yonata explained. The man had taken a mouthful of water and swallowed. He then continued to hold the glass in front of the boy again. But Yonata didn't take it yet.

"What is the villages biggest secret?" Yonata asked.

"What?" the man asked surprised.

"What is the villages biggest secret?" Yonata asked again.

"It isn't a truth serum now drink!" The man said annoyed. Yonata took the glass and drank.

"Did you have enough to drink? Or do you want another?" The man asked. "No thanks. I'm okay."

"Good. Then I can finally get to work." The man's voice and face had suddenly grown more threatening. He removed his forehead protector to reveal a head full of puncture wounds and burn marks. "From now on you are going to answer every question I ask!" He said as a shadow covered his eyes. "My name is Ibiki Morino…pleased to meet you!"

**_End Chapter 10: Kill Mizuki, meet Ibiki._**

Alright that is the end of chapter 10 I hope you guys (and girls) liked it. I know it has been a long time since my last chapter was posted but I was busy for school I had exams.

Also don't forget that if you want me to post the subchapter: "Sasukes vision!" I need 110 visitors in one day. I need at least 10 favorites and 25 followers.

So don't forget to favorite follow and review. Any questions will be answered. Idea's will be considered.

Hang tight for chapter 11.


	11. Chapter 11

**A New Friend! A New World!**

Sorry for the delay. I've been watching some anime lately. I also might have to change the content of chapter 5 and 7 because of how I'm going with this chapter so read those chapters again if you want to keep up.

Aw we almost got the requirements for the subchapter we got 81 visitors in one day. We did reach the number of favorites and follows. I need one more a lot more visitors. Remember views is not the same as visitors.

_**Chapter 11: Interrogation.**_

_Hiruzens office/the morning after the Mizuki incident._

Naruto was sitting on a chair in the corner with his legs raised to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and his face buried in his knees. His eyes were red and swollen because of all the tears he had been crying for his best friend who might be dying.

Hiruzen sat behind his desk and looked at the boy with sadness in his eyes. 'Mizuki, if you weren't dead already I would have killed you myself for causing such pain to Naruto.' Hiruzen thought as he bit his teeth in anger.

His anger soon changed to shame as he remembered he too was now hurting Naruto. Naruto didn't know it but at this very moment Ibiki was interrogating Yonata on his orders about all past events. These involved the Mizuki incident but also the three murders of the Hyuga branch members.

*sigh* Hiruzen sighed as he remembered how Yamanaka Inoichi come into his office a little after midnight.

*FLASHBACK*

Everything was over now. They found Mizuki and the two boys in the woods near an old shack. One of them was seriously injured and the other one seemed to be suffering from chakra exhaustion. Mizuki was no more, they had found his head a couple of meters away from his body.

Yonata was now undergoing surgery and Naruto was getting a checkup and some soldier pills to treat his chakra exhaustion. Hiruzen was standing behind his desk looking outside of the window deep in thought.

*knocknock!* "Who is it?" Hiruzen asked with a voice that sounded troubled and disinterested.

"It is me Yamanaka Inoichi! I have information about the Hyuga accident!" Inoichi said from behind the door.

"Enter!" Hiruzen said tiredly.

Inoichi entered as he was told, he closed the door behind him and kneeled before the hokage. "What do you have to report?" Hiruzen asked. "I've found the identity of the one responsible." Inoichi answered.

"What?! Are you serious?! Who is it?!" Hiruzen asked finally drawing some energy back into himself.

"Yes sir. According to the remaining memories of the dead Hyugas their murderer is none other than Okami Yonata." Inoichi stated.

"What? But how? How is a boy able to defeat three byakugan users?" Hiruzen asked.

"It appears that the boy can transform himself into wolf like creature. The three were no match for this beast. It was unnatural." Inoichi said as he tried to block out the horrifying memories he had to live through in person. He could still feel the claws and teeth of the beast ripping him to shreds as he watched and felt the last moments of the Hyugas.

"Are you sure it was him?" "Absolutely!" "Then send for Ibiki have him interrogate the boy as soon as he wakes up after his surgery. And send Naruto to me, I want to talk to him." Hiruzen ordered. "Yes sir!"

*END FLASHBACK*

Hiruzen was now sitting in his office with Naruto they had had a long talk about what had happened earlier and also what had happened on the night of the Hyuga murder. Naruto didn't know anything, he only talked about the date he had had with his three other companions. Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke. When Hiruzen had asked Naruto about Yonata he had said that he went home early because he was exhausted from everything that had happened that day.

Naruto had then explained the entire day from the moment he woke up and what his friend had done during that time. The explanation left Hiruzen exhausted, but he was very interested in how Yonata apparently started getting very frustrated and angry at a certain point of the day.

'What could have caused that?' He wondered. 'There has to be something more than what Naruto explained. He doesn't seem like the person to get angry over something like that.' His mind continued pondering over this for a long time.

When he realized he wasn't going to find the answer like this he had three anbu agents go and collect the other three people involved and bring them in for questioning. Both Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata were dragged from their beds and homes around 5 o'clock in the morning and were questioned about the day of their date.

They all found this strange but none of them dared to go against them. So they answered each question and told everything as precise as they could remember.

_Unknown location/Ibiki's interrogation._

"Again!" A voice commanded from the darkness. "Water style! water mask technique!" A different voice shouted.

The water that covered the ground around Yonata sprang up and surrounded his entire head like a ball. This kept him from being able to breath causing him to drown in the water ball.

"That's enough." the voice said. The technique was released and the water fell back to the floor. Where it would remain until the next time.

Yonata was sitting in a wooden chair with his hands and feet tied to the chair. He was soaking wet and coughing up water. *cough, cough* *choke* *heavy breathing*

"Why did you kill the three Hyugas?!" The voice demanded.

"I didn't! you have the wrong person." Yonata answered.

"Shock him!" the voice commanded to a another person in the room.

There were 7 people in the room without counting Yonata. One for each element: Earth; Water; Lightning; Wind; and Fire. The other two were Ibiki Morino and a medical ninja. In case Yonatas health would give out she would be responsible for bringing him back so they could continue the interrogation.

Yonata hadn't fainted so far, they had only begun the torture half an hour ago. From then he had been shocked, drowned, cut, burned, and bashed while Ibiki had asked him questions. Until now Yonata had been making jokes and sarcastic remarks.

"Lightning style! 15 milliamperes!" A person yelled as he slammed his flat hand into the water. The lighting traveled through the water up the chair to Yonata.

Yonata still wet from the water style jutsu got an extremely painful shock. "AAAHH!" He screamed in pain as his muscles started contracting on their own. Yonatas heart stopped and he lost consciousness.

"Stop!" Ibiki commanded. The lightning user ceased his jutsu and stepped back.

The medical ninja came rushing forward. She had long since seen that the boy's life had been in danger and had sprung into action.

She removed the ropes from Yonatas hands and feet and lay him flat on the ground. She grabbed a piece of metal and used her chakra to create a path through which the current could flow into the metal. After all remaining electricity was removed from his body, she started pushing down onto his chest, trying to restart his hart. She also poured her chakra into his hart to pump it from within. This improved the chances of the hart starting by 40%.

*thump…thump…thump…* The medical ninja put her ear on his chest to confirm the restart of his hart was successful. "His hart has begun beating again, he will regain consciousness in 5 minutes." The medical ninja stated.

"Good. We will continue our interrogation in 10 minutes." Ibiki said.

"I advise that you remove all water before executing another lighting technique. If he gets hit like this again the probability that he survives will be extremely low." The medical ninja stated.

"Very well." Ibiki merely answered.

_Uchiha estate/Sasuke house._

Uchiha Sasuke was sleeping soundly in his bed inside his house. But dwelling around the Uchiha estate was a lost jounin shinobi trying to find Sasukes residence. This jounin went by the name of Fussaku

"Damn it. I think I'm lost. Why didn't that Uchiha kid move into the village after his clan got killed?" Fussaku thought. He had only been promoted to jounin level a week ago and this was the first time he had been to the Uchiha estate.

In fact, after the incident was finalized there hasn't been anyone to the Uchiha estate at all. Except for some of Sasukes fangirls, but he had made it clear after that that no one was allowed to come onto the Uchiha grounds without his consent.

Sasuke dreamed of that day at the academy when he had totally broken the hearts of the girls that had dared to come onto the Uchiha grounds. "Don't ever show your faces around me again!" he had screamed at the girls. "How dare you come into the Uchiha estate?! You weren't invited, so you are nothing more than trespassers!"

The girls had begged for his forgiveness. They didn't receive it, not from him. until this day they still weren't allowed back into the Sasuke fangirls group. This had forced them to get over his charms and become regular girls. Some of them even had a boyfriend, or a boy they liked other than Sasuke.

It took him a few minutes but Fussaku finally found Sasukes house. He knocked three times on the door, loudly.

*knock knock knock* "Sasuke Uchiha?! Your presence is requested at the hokage tower!" Fussaku shouted, making sure anyone inside would be able to hear him.

Inside the house Sasuke woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. 'huh? What is going on?' he thought. "Sasuke Uchiha?! Your presence is requested at the hokage tower!" A voice called out to him from outside.

'who in hell's name could that be at this hour?' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke got out of his futon and picked up his clothes getting dressed for his visitor. "I'm coming! So wait right there!" Sasuke shouted to the door. "Okay just hurry up." Fussaku shouted back.

When Sasuke was finally dressed he went to open the door. There stood a young man at the age of 25.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Fussaku sighed in frustration and repeated the message once again.

"You have been summoned by the third hokage. An incident has occurred and we need to ask you some questions. We hope you can clarify some events that have occurred."

"that's awfully vague, you know?"

"That is all I was told. So you get to know more than me kid."

"I'm not a kid! I have been a genin since yesterday."

"whatever kid. Let's go because they are waiting for you."

And with that the two headed off to the hokage tower.

_Hokage tower/empty room/Anko's interrogation._

Sasuke and his jounin watcher arrived at the entrance of the hokage tower. There two men were waiting for them. "Hey you finally got here!" One of the two said.

"Izumo, Kotetsu. Sorry I couldn't find my way around the place so I got lost." Fussaku said.

"Well your job is done now Fussaku. We will take it from here." Izumo said.

"Come on kid they are waiting for you upstairs." Kotetsu said.

'I wish everybody would stop calling me a kid!' Sasuke thought as he glared at the two shinobi.

"It's over here." Kotetsu said as he opened a door to his left. Sasuke walked into the room and squinted, protecting his eyes from the light coming from inside the room. When his eyes had adjusted to the bright light he three people, a table, and four chairs. One chair on the left side of the table and three others on the right side. 2 of the three were already being used by Hyuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura.

The third person in the room was a female shinobi with purple/black hair tied in a knot. She was wearing fishnet over her torso and upper legs, a brown skirt with a black belt and a beige overcoat, her lower legs were protected by a thin grey plate of armor. In her hand she was holding a senbon/needle.

Sasuke put his guard up when he saw the weapon she was holding but dropped it again when he noticed the four *dangos* at the end of it. "So you decided to join us." The woman stated. "Have a seat. We were waiting for you." Anko Mitarashi said as she pointed to the third chair closest to the door.

As Sasuke walked towards the chair to sit down he looked around the room and noticed several things. For one there was a mirror directly opposite from him and the two girls. Secondly the room was fairly large when you imagine that the only thing inside it where a table and some chairs. Thirdly there were four steaming cups of tea on the table.

"So now that we are all here we can begin." Anko said as she went to stand behind her chair leaning on it and staring at the three recently graduated genin in front of her.

However, before she could ask anything Sasuke jumped in and asked: "The guy who brought me here mentioned an incident, what incident was he talking about?" "I will be the one asking the questions here, thank you." Anko replied. "I'm not saying anything before I know what is going on!" Sasuke shouted as he slammed his hands on the table.

Sakura and Hinata pulled necks in and their shoulders up, startled from the sudden outburst.

"Fine I'll tell you. You don't have to throw a tantrum like that you know." Anko said annoyed.

'Tantrum! Who does she think she is?!' Sasuke thought as he sat back down.

"Okay it is 3 o'clock in the morning. Today is Tuesday that means you all graduated yesterday." Anko thought out loud. "Firstly I want to ask you three about an incident that occurred Saturday night. That very Saturday night three Hyuga branch members were murdered and their bodies were horribly maimed." Anko continued.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Hinata to see if she knew anything about this. By the look on her face they concluded this was the first that she had heard of it.

"So I would like to know what you three were doing on that day. So…" Anko said as she clapped her hands. "Uchiha kid? What time did you get up that morning?" Anko asked.

Sasuke was about to answer but Sakura abruptly stood up surprising both Sasuke and Hinata. "Are you implying that we or one of us is the murderer?!" Sakura demanded.

"Of course not. We already have the murderer in our custody." Anko said.

"Then why are we here?" Sakura asked.

"Because we would like to know why he did it. And since he was with all three of you right before the murder, I was hoping to get some information about him." Anko said. "Now sit down and behave yourself." "Who is the murderer?" Sasuke asked. "You will find out soon enough. Now answer the question."

"I got up at six. I ate breakfast then I went outside to start my training that was at six thirty. I continued my training until I saw Yonata Okami and Naruto Uzumaki coming my way."

"At what time did they arrive?"

"A bit before eleven o'clock." Sasuke answered.

"What did you three do then?" Anko asked.

"Naruto left before they arrived but Yonata Okami and I had a sparring match. He won if you need to know."

"Ok. Uhm… Sakura? How did your day start?"

"Oh uhm well. I got up at nine forty-four. A little later my mom told me that there was someone at the door. So I got dressed and went to look at who it was. It was Naruto and Yonata. They asked me if I could help them with their training in chakra control."

"What did you say?" Anko asked.

"I told Yonata that I would help them with their training if they would do something for me. So we went outside to talk about the conditions of me helping them. They wanted to learn a jutsu but they said their chakra control wasn't good enough."

"Did they say which jutsu they were trying to learn?" Anko asked with much interest.

"I asked Yonata but he wanted to keep it a secret so I said that they had to do two things if they wanted to keep it secret else I wasn't going to help them." Sakura said.

"What were these two things they had to do for you?" Anko asked.

"That is kind of personal." Sakura said as she started blushing.

"After we had made the agreements they left to find Sasuke." Sakura explained.

At this point Sasuke interrupted, saying "Yonata said that the winner of the spar could ask the loser to do anything he wanted I agreed. When I lost he asked me to go on a date with Sakura." Sasuke explained. "I also told him that I would do it but only if he could make it a double date so that it wouldn't be so awkward."

"I see." Anko said as she started putting the pieces together. "How about you Hinata? How did your day begin?"

"I… uhm… well uhm…, I believe I woke up at seven o'clock, I got dressed and then I went outside to spar with several branch family members."

"At nine o'clock I went to the hospital to get treated for the injuries I had received during training."

"At twenty past nine I went back home for breakfast. After breakfast I continued my training but this time with my little sister Hanabi."

"After that I got my injuries treated again. When I came back from the hospital Yonata called out to me. That was fifteen minutes before midday."

"Yonata asked me if I wanted to go and join him, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto for dinner that night at the leaf garden. I said I would but when he told me it would be at seven o'clock I couldn't go because I had to be home by eight o'clock."

"He then told me to go with Naruto to tell Sakura to meet him at Konoha market square in 45 minutes. And then he left."

"I assume that was when he went to talk to your father?" Anko asked.

"Yes. I believe that was when he did so." Hinata stated.

"Wait hold on a second." Sasuke said. "You seem very interested in Yonata Okami, does this mean that he killed the three Hyugas?" Sasuke asked.

"We believe that Yonata was indeed the one who killed the three Hyuga branch members." Anko stated.

"No absolutely not! He couldn't have." Sakura said. "He isn't even a genin. He failed his examination. So how could he kill three chuunin level shinobi?!" Sakura asked.

"That is what we are trying to find out. Now… after the talk with Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata her father, did Yonata meet up with you Sakura?" Anko asked.

"Yes he came to the market square and we went shopping for the date later that night. He dragged me to a beauty salon and paid for the treatment. He then disappeared and came to pick me up several minutes later to go look for clothes for both me and Naruto. And then for make-up for me."

"What did he do in those minutes that he had left you alone at the beauty salon?" Anko asked.

"He told me he went back home to get more money because he spent all his money at the beauty salon." Sakura said.

Anko kept asking them about the rest of the day. Until she finally had everybody's stories to the point where they were about to enter the restaurant.

"So you are all at the restaurant? Sasuke is sitting inside and Sakura, Hinata and Naruto are standing right outside of the restaurant together with Yonata?" Anko wanted to make sure.

"Yes." The three of them said.

"So what happened then?"

"I said goodbye to Yonata and went inside while Naruto and Hinata where still talking to him." Sakura said.

"Yes that is true." Hinata said. "Naruto was surprised that Yonata wasn't going to come with us."

"Why didn't he come with you?" Anko asked.

"Well he was looking really sick and he was extremely frustrated. He was constantly frowning and a shadow seemed to cover his eyes." Hinata explained as she remembered the weird behavior of Yonata at the time.

"So you could say he wasn't his normal self?" Anko asked.

"Yes." Hinata said. "Could he have been under a genjutsu?" Anko asked.

"No I checked with my byakugan so I'm certain that he wasn't."

"Could he have been poisoned?"

Sakura: "No I don't think so. If he had been poisoned I would have noticed it. His pupils weren't dilated at all and he wasn't sweating excessively."

"Could he have been forced to kill by someone else?"

Sasuke: "Maybe but I find it quit unlikely."

"Why is that?"

Sasuke: "Even though he is only twelve he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would allow himself to be manipulated like that. But I can't be sure."

"Okay so in the end he left and you didn't see him again that night?"

"Yes." The three answered.

"Okay thank you very much that is all we needed to know. You will be escorted back to your homes. Thank you for helping us." Anko said as she picked up her notes and opened the door where their escorts were waiting.

"Uhm, can I ask why Naruto isn't here?" Hinata asked.

"When we arrested Yonata, Naruto was with him so we took Naruto as well. Naruto is now with the Hokage since they know each other. Lord Hokage is questioning Naruto himself. Now it is time for you to go home." And with a smile she said goodbye to the three genin.

_Unknown location/Ibiki's interrogation._

Yonata had woken up to the same room again. His head hurt as did his wrists and ankles. He looked around and saw that most of the people responsible for his torture weren't here anymore. In fact the only people there were Ibiki and the medical ninja.

Ibiki was sitting on a chair at a small square table next to the door, he was reading the report he had gotten from Anko and the Hokage while the boy had been unconscious. Now he knew the story he believed he didn't need to torture the boy anymore. He could just press him with his nose on the facts.

"I guess it's time we begin our interrogation again." Ibiki said to himself.

He stood up from his chair and walked towards Yonata with the documents still in his hands.

A creepy smile formed on his face. "Now… won't you tell me what really happened?" he asked as the light from the torches gave his eyes an evil twinkle.

_**End Chapter 11: Interrogation.**_

*Dangos are boiled or fried dough balls made from rice flour. They are usually pierced on a brochette. What the color on them is I don't know but I guess that you can dip them in honey.

I'm sorry this chapter is so late, but I have been writing small bits over the past days. I also had to go and read my own story from the beginning so that I understood the story as a whole. I have just been writing without thinking actually. It just comes out so I regret things I had written in the past so I changed them.

I think the description of Yonata isn't correct anymore. I told you guys in the beginning what he looked like but as I kept writing he kind of changed in my mind so I changed his description in the beginning. First Yonata had dark blond hair, now he has grey hair. He is also still wearing furs and skins in this chapter.

Also we have reached the number of followers and favorites required so I'm going to start writing the subchapter Sasukes vision. But I'm only going to post it after I hit 110 visitors in a single day.


	12. Subchapter 1: Sasuke's vision!

**A New Friend! A New World!**

Hello and welcome to my first subchapter called "Sasuke's vision!", first a bit of explaining.

My subchapters will be little stories of their own in some sort of way. Like the episode where Naruto and Shino Aburame go on a mission where they aren't allowed to laugh. This mini episode is about the awakening of Sasuke's sharingan.

Warning the next part is totally of my own imagination and is absolutely not true in the real manga and anime!

When an Uchiha awakens it's sharingan it stays inactive and unusable for several weeks. They do however receive glimpses of their futures inside their dreams.

This is the story about how Sasuke's dream vision of his future.

If you liked this subchapter and think I should write more of these. Then you should let me know by writing a mail to me or leaving a review in which you say that you want me to write more of these subchapters.

_**Subchapter 1: Sasuke's vision!**_

_Uchiha estate/academy/morning._

It had been a normal day like any other for Sasuke. He woke up in an empty room inside an empty house which stood in an empty street inside the empty Uchiha estate. Only the buildings were there, but not a single human except for Sasuke himself could be seen.

Sasuke had woken up alone, had eaten his breakfast alone, had gone to school alone and arrived alone.

He hated being alone. He hated it even more than he hated Itachi. But not much more. Then the fangirls would show up.

Sasuke arrived at the academy and was completely crowded by girls of all sizes and colors. Big girls, small girls, skinny girls and fat girls, blond and black haired girls. At moments like these he wanted to be alone.

Sasuke followed class, he took notes, during the midday he ate his lunch, then Naruto would make a fool of himself by challenging him and Sasuke would beat him once more, at 1 o'clock he returned to follow class again.

Class ended and Sasuke left the academy alone, he went home alone, he had dinner alone, he would train alone and finally went to bed alone.

A normal day like any other. What Sasuke didn't knew however was that the night would be like none he had ever lived.

_The future/Fire country border/the woods._

Sasuke closed his eyes and fell into the sweet darkness that haunts his soul.

"Sasuke…"

'Someone is calling my name?!'

"Sasuke…alright?"

'That voice again. I know that voice from somewhere.'

Sasuke opened his eyes. 'A woman?!' 'She is bleeding!' He looked down at himself. 'I am bleeding.'

'What is going on?' Sasuke looked at the woman and himself once more. 'I'm older! A lot older. She is older as well.' He looked at her but he couldn't see her, her face was blurred. 'who is this? Her hair her long pink hair, I know it.' He thought.

He then realized he was surrounded by enemies and he had temporarily fallen to the ground from his injuries. They had fallen into an ambush inside an open space in the woods. Trees all around them filled with enemies and the clearing was filled with bodies, bodies of friends and colleges. 'Just me and her. We are all that's left.' He thought.

"Sasukeee! Please stand up! We have to keep fighting! He will be here! He will come! So keep fighting! Sasukeee!" The woman yelled at him hysterically.

He stood up and fought, he fought for his life and for hers. Bodies everywhere around them, both enemies and allies. The fighting went on for another ten minutes, and then the enemy retreated into the forest.

The two stood there breathing heavily. "They will be back. And we can't run away, all we can do is prepare to fight until he comes to help us." The woman said.

At this point Sasuke started talking. He couldn't control his body, he could only watch as the events around him unfolded.

"He isn't going to come. We are alone!" He said. "That's not true! He will come, and we will be safe." She said.

He was going to say her name but instead of that he heard nothing. "*Silence*… I want to tell you something."

"Tell me later when we get out of this mess." She said.

"*Silence again*… We aren't going to get out of here so listen to me!" Sasuke said as he grabbed her shoulders. And looked her into the eyes. (which he couldn't see)

"*Silence again*… I love you!" He said. 'I love her?! No way I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm an avenger!' he thought.

"Ever since I found out the truth about my brother, the clan and this war, I've finally been able to open my heart. And it has accepted you inside!"

'What does he mean?! What truth?! What war?! What the hell am I talking about?!'

Tears started flowing down the woman's cheeks, finally she heard the words she had dreamed of hearing for so long. "I love you too Sasuke!" She cried.

He pulled her from the ground to stand her on her feet and then went down on one knee.

"*Silence again* will you marry me?" "yes!" "I don't have a ring but…" "Yes!" "And we are probably going to die here but…" "YES! Yes, yes! Sasuke Uchiha! I will marry you!" She screamed unable to keep the tears from falling.

They hugged each other and kissed. But then a voice could be heard from the edge of the forrest.

"Ahww! How cute. They just got engaged." The voice said and then voices started laughing all around them. "I'll make sure to burry you side by side. Or would you prefer to share a single grave?" The voice ridiculed.

"Idiot! You think I'm going to die on the most beautiful day of my life?! Bring it on! I'll kill you all and return to Konoha alive with my future husband!" The woman screamed.

The voices started laughing again. "Hahaha! Enough with the games! Kill them!" He screamed.

At that moment a man appeared covered in orange flames. "Hokage Rasengan!" he screamed.

A big blue ball of chakra infused with wind-chakra formed into his hand. There were multiple blades spinning around in all directions, they were spinning vertically, horizontally, and diagonally.  
(see explanation at the end of the chapter.)

"*Silence* you are here!" The woman yelled her eyes filled with hope.

"Hey teme! What do you think you're doing, losing to guys like this?!" The man asked him.

Sasuke heard himself answer. "Not everyone can become a real life god ya'know, dobe!"

The man turned around, and the only thing he saw of the man's face were purple eyes with black rings around a black iris and a big stupid white smile. After that everything went dark.

_The future/Konoha/Hokage tower roof._

The darkness faded and made place for a bright sunny day. He was standing at the top of the hokage tower underneath the stone faces. There were six faces, the last two he was unable to see they were blurred out like the face of the man next to him.

Sasuke got a good look at his surroundings and noticed that he was at a wedding. The man next to him was probably the sixth hokage who was performing the wedding ceremony. Once again he saw that big stupid smile. But the eyes had vanished, he could no longer see them.

He was shocked when he realized he was the groom at this wedding. He realized from the location of where he stood and the eyes that were fixated on him. his splendid black suit was also dead giveaway.

Then the music started playing. And all heads, including his turned to see the same woman again. But this time in a beautiful white wedding dress.

As she approached him on the tempo of the music, putting one foot forward at a time, he couldn't keep his eyes of her. Suddenly his head started to fill with many thoughts. Some romantic, some happy, and others alarmingly erotic.

Sasuke watched his own wedding. He watched them exchanging vows, and putting on the rings and eventually sealing everything with a kiss.

Afterwards he kept watching as he and his wife now mingled with the wedding guests. Some of the guests he knew from the village. Others he didn't know, yet. But there were also many faces that were blurred out.

Eventually the wedding came to an end and everything went dark again.

_The future/Konoha/The hospital._

Sasuke woke up once more to the bright white light, only to find himself sitting in the waiting room of the Konoha hospital. Sitting might be the wrong word as he was pacing up and down the room, making himself and everyone around him more nervous with the minute.

Sasuke didn't know what was going on but his future-self did and it made his future-self feel uneasy.

'What is going on, why is he or am I so nervous?' Sasuke thought. 'This dream is getting weirder and weirder every second.'

Suddenly a scream. *woman screaming* Sasuke's head pulled in the direction of a double door as he stopped his nervous pacing. Another scream was heard coming from behind the doors.

'I'm pretty sure that is the same woman from before.' Sasuke thought. 'So why doesn't he help her? Isn't she our wife?'

Several minutes went by while the screaming continued. But now there were voices mixed in with the screaming, they sounded like they were encouraging the woman to do something but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

After a while a doctor came outside he lowered the paper mask from his mouth to reveal a white smile.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" The doctor asked to the room.

Sasuke stepped forward towards the doctor.

"Everything went great." He assured him. "I'm glad to say that your wife has successfully given birth to twin boys. Congratulations… you are a father."

Sasuke shook the doctors hand as tears of joy filled his eyes. He then continued through the double doors to his wife.

"Where are they? I want to hold them." Sasuke's wife said as she laid in a white bed with white sheets. Though the process of giving birth had left the bed and sheets stained with blood, giving it a red to pink flowing spot on the bed.

Even though Sasuke couldn't see her face, he felt as though she looked exhausted. "Yes. Where are my boys? Where are my sons?" future Sasuke asked with a tone in his voice that made present Sasuke frustrated. 'Do I have to sound so stupidly happy and proud?!' He thought.

"Here they are. We've just finished cleaning them." A nurse reassured them as she carried a child in her arms wrapped inside a white blanket.

Another nurse came from behind the curtain to reveal a second child wrapped inside a red blanket.

The child in red was laid inside the arms of Sasuke himself while the white one was laid inside the arms of his wife.

"How do you want to call them?" Sasuke's wife asked. "Hhm." Future Sasuke looked at the two children and asked: "Which one was born first?" the nurses were going to answer to his question but his wife was first she looked into the bundle held by her husband and said: "this one was first, he is a strong one like his father."

Sasuke could feel that she was smiling. "Then I shall call you Madara!" He said as he looked down onto the boy in his arms. "It is a powerful name of the Uchiha but has been tainted by evil. You will have to work hard your entire life to cleanse the name you carry. It will be a difficult and painful path but it shall make you strong my son."

Sasuke then continued to look at his son held by his wife. "I will call you Izuna. Your brother carries a popular name, this will put you into his shadow. To release yourself from his shadow you must work hard to be acknowledged as one just as strong as your brother. Work hard to get out of the shadows and you will shine more brightly then the sun itself. Make sure that your name will never stand underneath that of your brother. Grow strong my son."

And in this way the two boys were given their names, he blessed them with his words like his father had blessed him and his brother Itachi when they had been born. He prayed for their strength and wisdom so that they could bring honor to and restore the Uchiha clan.

_The future/Konoha/Academy graduation day._

It was graduation day at the ninja academy and Sasuke and his wife were there to congratulate their children on their graduation. Both Madara and Izuna had been allowed to skip an entire grade because of their skills. Izuna had already awoken his Sharingan and Madara was at the same level as a low level chuunin, both in tai and ninjutsu.

Izuna was a genjutsu master however. He had put his teachers under a genjutsu more than once, allowing the entire class to play hooky. Once he even succeeded in putting all the faculty under a genjutsu.

Izuna was excellent at genjutsu but was both stronger and smarter than all his classmates, except for his brother Madara.

And so the twins arrived to their parents waiting outside both with a forehead protector. Izuna wore his diagonally over his forehead while Madara had the band lengthened and wore if around his chest to cover his heart. A habit that would save his life several times in the future.

Madara and Izuna both resembled their fellow name bearers, however Madara had colored his hair red after Izuna was diagnosed with a disease that took away his health and the color of his hair. It had been a deadly disease, and his mother had done everything in her power to save her son, and saved he was.

He had gotten the disease at the age of three, but his natural black hair would never return to him.

At this point in his life future Sasuke couldn't more proud, and even present Sasuke was starting to warm up to his family, he had two promising sons and beautiful wife. 'I guess it's not all bad.' He thought to himself as the image started to fade once again.

_The future/Konoha/Uchiha estate._

Sasuke sat in a wooden rocking chair looking at his sons, Madara and Izuna.

"So what is the problem you wanted to speak to me about?" Sasuke asked his sons as they sat before him on one knee.

"Like we said father…" Izuna started. "…there is something we need to ask you." Madara finished.

"Then ask, I am old and ever since your mother passed away I haven't been the same." He said.

"Father… Madara and I both have awoken our mangekyo sharingan many years ago, just like you did when you were younger." Izuna said. "But Madara and I have started to notice something odd about it."

"Ah yes!" Sasuke said already knowing what was coming next. An evil smile crept on his face as he wondered how his sons would deal with this situation. "You two are talking about the loss of sight you experience the more you use your mangekyo sharingan aren't you?!" His evil smile grew even bigger.

Madara being inpatient with his father's games started shouting. "We know you found a solution to this problem! You've had your sharingan longer than us and you have used it much more than we have! We have gone to see every medical ninja in every country! We even resurrected the great fifth hokage Tsunade and even she couldn't help us! So tell us you wretched old man! How do you obtain an eternal sharingan!"

'Wretched old man?!' both future and present Sasuke thought at the same time. "Show me some respect will you! I am the head of the Uchiha clan and your father!"

"Father, Madara didn't mean it like that. It is just that we are frustrated with the losing of our eyesight. If this goes on we won't be able to be ninja's any longer. We both have families of our own now father. Madara and I both have children and wives to provide for. If we can't live our lives as ninjas we won't be able to provide for them." Izuna explained.

"I will tell you how I obtained my eternal sharingan. I obtained my eternal sharingan just like any other Uchiha before me obtained his." Sasuke said.

Izuna and Madara looked up to Sasuke in the hope of finding their salvation.

"I obtained my eternal sharingan by taking the eyes of my blood brother Itachi for my own. After I killed him I had my eyes replaced with those of my brother. Only the eyes of a sibling can restore the light which you seek."

Shock overcame the twins as the truth was revealed to them. Neither of them was going to surrender their eyes to the other. And neither of them would trusted the other. The seed of war had been planted in the ninja world one more by a cranky old man called Sasuke Uchiha. He played his sons to fight and kill one another for his own selfish amusement.

"Now who of you shall rise to the light? And which one shall fall into darkness?" Sasuke asked his evil smile now wider than ever.

_**End subchapter 1: Sasuke's vision!**_

Don't forget to let me know if you want more subchapters. Simply leave a review saying that you want more subchapters or tell me by sending a message to my mail by clicking on Geroar at the top of this page next to the "Black Lion Alliance" logo.

Oh yeah! Sorry about not mentioning the name of Sasuke's wife. Even though I think I made it obvious enough who it is, Sasuke isn't supposed to know it yet. So I didn't put it in the story so that it is more realistic.

Don't forget to follow and favorite.


	13. Chapter 12

**A New Friend! A New World!**

Hey everyone thanks for reading. this story is on hold for now so i can work on my other story: Menmaverse. be sure to check it out because i believe it to be much better than this story. i've already figured out how i'm going to end this story but not when.

don't forget to send me your opinions because it allows me to create better and more exciting chapters.

enjoy the chapter but remember to check out Menmaverse. it's awesome!

_**Chapter 12: A snake with glasses, Rorik one-eye, Frolik the dwarf and a steel flower named Tenten.**_

_Unknown location/Ibiki's interrogation._

Finally after 45 minutes the Mizuki incident had been cleared up. But now the three Hyuga murders had to be handled.

"Your name is Okami Yonata. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"You are twelve years old?"

"Yes."

"You came from the land of snow?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill three chuunin last Saturday?"

*Silence*

"I will repeat the question. Did you k…"

Yonatas left eye was swollen shut, his nose was broken and his lips were thick and purple. He shivered as he heard the question, fearing more pain, physically and mentally.

"Sorta… yes."

"What do you mean? Do you mean you were under the influence of a genjutsu or a drug?"

Yonata took a deep breath, which was hard because of his broken nose.

"My family has been cursed for many years. This curse causes our bodies to transform under the light of a full moon."

"I see, continue…" Ibiki said edging him for more information.

"Under the light of the full moon my body changes into a wolf-like creature. It also affects the way I think, see, hear, feel, smell and taste things. I can no longer eat normal food in this form, I can only survive on flesh, blood and bones. From both humans and animals."

"Explain to me how this transformation affects the way you think." Said Ibiki, trying to figure this out once and for all.

"My human emotions start mixing with beast instincts. I no longer see humans as my own species, they become part of a wide arrange of prey. In other words, a human looks like a walking rice bowl."

"Normally I can keep myself from preying on humans, but like I said my emotions start getting mixed with my new instincts. At the time I was angry and frustrated and tired. It just became too much to handle, I lost control."

Yonata had started sobbing and tears were now streaming down his face.

Ibiki placed a gentle hand on the kids shoulder to try and comfort him a little. Ibiki might be an interrogator but this was a kid from the leaf village and not an enemy, by the way he had gotten all the info he needed further questioning would be fruitless.

Yonata was released from his shackles and carried off to the hospital for treatment.

Ibiki grabbed his equipment and notes while the boy was removed, he smiled as he knew he had broken another will, but also because even though it wasn't a real torture like with state enemies, the kid had put up a good fight for one his age.

Ibiki shook his head clearing his thoughts and focusing on the recent intel he needed to bring before the hokage.

Ibiki walked out through the door, turned off the lights and closed the door. The room was left silent and dark.

_Hospital room 108/ three days later._

Ibiki's information about the boy had called for an emergency meeting between Hiruzen, Danzo, Homura and Koharu. They would decide if Yonata were to stay or to leave the village. As hokage, Hiruzens vote counted double, so he could only lose if all three were against him, he thought Yonata would be lost, but to his surprise Danzo voted for the boy to stay as well. He argued the fact that Yonata was a potential threat and therefore should be kept in check, but also could become a great resource for the village. The vote to banish Yonata didn't pass and Yonata would stay in the village.

Yonata had been spending the past 3 days inside the hospital being treated for his wounds. His wrists, ribs and ankles had been bandaged and his left eye was swollen and covered with a patch.

3 days was a long time to think and Yonata had been thinking and thinking and thinking. His actions weren't going as unnoticed as he hoped they would, he thought they wouldn't bother and just ignore him.

'Well I guess that's not happening.' He thought to himself as he grinned at his own stupid mistake for misjudging the village.

In his home village security was easygoing compared to the leaf. So he could basically get away with almost every crime he could think of, but here in the leaf security was better than he had anticipated. Even though the world was in a time of peace, the security was topnotch. His naïve thinking was why he had almost been caught. Almost. He had been caught but not for everything, he still had the pair of byakugan eyes at home, so he still had that.

"Okami Yonata?" a nurse called for his attention from behind the door to the hallway. "You have visitors." She said in a tone as if she didn't like him having visitors.

There was Naruto pushing himself between the nurse and the door. "Yo!" he said with a smile on his face. "Man… you look worse than those two rotten eggs in my fridge smell, trust me… it's horrifying."

Yonata looked at Naruto and laughed at his comment. But he then noticed that Naruto was wearing some strange clothes. His normal orange and blue attire had been exchanged for a complete black version.

"What's with the getup?" Yonata asked.

Naruto looked at him with confused look. "Didn't you hear they held Mizuki-sensei's funeral today. In fact it just ended."

"No I haven't heard a thing, never mind that though. How was the funeral?"

Naruto was about to answer when Sakura came in. After her date with Sasuke she had gone back to her normal clothes and makeup. But now her makeup was the same dark kind that Yonata had advised her.

Sakura answered in Naruto's place. "It was good funeral, the hokage started by mentioning all of Mizuki-sensei's services for the village. And then he spoke about how unfortunate it was that Mizuki strayed from the will of fire and did not appreciate it enough. Then he blamed himself for not being more concerned with the citizens of the leaf. Eventually he asked us all to honor our fellow ninja and learn from his mistakes."

"Yeah! I can't believe he asked us to show respect for that murderous traitor!" Naruto stated.

"Naruto! The hokage tried to teach us that Mizuki wasn't always a traitor! That he was once just like us, a student and a genin. He just lost his way at some point." Sakura explained with pity in her voice.

A silence fell over the room as Naruto thought about Sakura's words. Then suddenly… *knocknock* "Excuse me, I'm coming in."

A knock and a voice was heard coming from the door as it slid open.

In the opening stood a young adult with white hair, big round glasses and dressed as a male medical ninja.

"Hello, sorry for interrupting." The man said as he entered. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi, I have some good news for you. Once I have drawn some of your blood you are allowed to go home."

"Really?!" Yonata asked, sitting up to fast causing his ribs to hurt.

"If you don't slow down I might have to go back on that decision. But yes really, you still have to make use of these though." Kabuto said as he gestured towards a pair of walking crutches.

"What are those?" Yonata asked.

"Are you serious?! You don't even know what crutches are?" Sakura asked.

"Hey! I grew up in a village with less than one hundred people, we had a tribe leader, our main way of food gathering was hunting and it all got covered underneath a thick layer of snow. That was about a year ago." Yonata said, trying to explain the reason behind his ignorance. He didn't like it when people thought he was stupid.

"Excuse me. It's not that I don't find your conversation interesting but can I extract your blood now?" Kabuto asked.

"Oh yes, please do." Yonata said.

Kabuto walked over to the hospital bed and took a needle and three vials out of his pocket. He attached one vial to the needle and filled it by inserting the needle into Yonatas left arm.

While Kabuto continued to fill the other two vials Naruto had placed himself between the bed and the window and was talking about going to Ichiraku for some delicious ramen.

"It's going to be great!" Naruto said. "You, me, Hinata, Sakura and even Sasuke. We are all going to be there."

"Wait hold on a second! Sasuke… agreed to come with us… to eat ramen?" Yonata asked.

"He's just coming so he can challenge you to another fight." Sakura answered.

"Ohw!" Yonata said with a welcome surprised look on his face. "What?!" Sakura asked.

"Well I just thought you and Sasuke seem to be getting along well." Yonata said.

Sakura now started to blush. "Yeah, about that. Thank you… for that date… you know."

"No problem! you helped us with that chakra control training didn't you?!"

"All done, you're free to go now." Kabuto said as he put two vials into his left pocket and one into his right.

"Alright! Let's go and eat some ramen!" Naruto shouted. Sakura walked over and handed the crutches to Yonata.

Yonata grabbed his fur clothing that lay folded on the table next to his bed and started dressing himself.

Sakura started blushing and shouted: "Hey! There's a lady here so try to be a bit more delicate about things like this!" then she placed herself to the other side of the room and closed the curtain between her and the three men.

"Yeah, sorry." Yonata said.

He had no problems with his pants, but putting on his shirt made of cow leather proved to be too painful, Naruto was forced to help him get dressed, and Kabuto positioned himself behind Yonata with his fur jacket, so he could easily slide his arms into it.

"You really need to get some new clothes though." Naruto said. "Summer has only gotten started, it's going to be a lot hotter soon." "As a medical ninja, I agree. It wouldn't be healthy staying in those thick clothes during summer here in the land of fire."

"How about we go see about some clothes after we've eaten. I think I saw some good shops when I went shopping with Sakura." Yonata suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Naruto said as he and Yonata appeared from behind the curtain.

_Kabuto perspective / hospital laboratory._

Kabuto watched as the blond haired boy and the pink haired girl helped the black/white haired boy move with his crutches. He then proceeded to exit the room himself. While walking through the hallway in the opposite direction that the three genin had just taken, he thought about the orders he had been given.

The higher-ups had ordered him to research and experiment with the boy's blood. He had been briefed on the circumstances and his interest had been peaked. A new kind of curse or disease that ran through the blood. He was sweating with excitement which caused his glasses to keep sliding down his nose.

When he entered the laboratory he pushed his glasses up for the 20th time and started to work. He took a drop of blood from the vial and put it on a piece of glass, which he laid underneath a microscope.

As he researched and experimented with the bloodcells he wrote his findings on a medical form, the more he wrote the bigger his smile became.

It took him a while to notice that the person standing next to him was calling his name.

"Kabuto!" the man yelled. Kabuto startled and looked up. "I'm sorry did you say something?" He asked.

"Kabuto we are closing the laboratory, it's 2 o'clock in the morning, you need to go home and get some sleep." The man said. Kabuto took a closer look at him and noticed that it was the hospital hallway guard, he then looked at the clock realizing what the man had said was right.

"Oh! Yes I'm sorry, I got so much into my work I forgot about the time. I'm just going to clean up here and I'll be on my way. Perhaps you could come back in ten minutes and lock up?" Kabuto asked.

"Fine. Just make sure you're out in ten." The man said. "I will!"

Kabuto started cleaning up his equipment, but as soon as the guard had left the room he grabbed one of the vials of blood and sealed it. Not in a scroll but inside his body. He had written a seal on his left side of his stomach. He also made a copy of everything he had written down and sealed it as well.

Ten minutes later he stood outside the hospital. He walked his normal route home like he always did. But along the way he pretended to tie his sandals. But in reality he summoned a small snake.

"Take this to Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto said as he unsealed the vial of blood and his notes.

The snake swallowed the vial and the piece of paper whole and slithered through a hole in the wall.

Kabuto watched as the snake successfully escaped the walls of the hidden leaf and thought to himself. "I have found us a pretty powerful weapon lord Orochimaru. And I know you will find a way to use it."

Kabuto continued to walk home, never being noticed or suspected.

_Shopping district of Konoha/ after dinner at Ichiraku's._

The five genin now walked through the streets of konoha's shopping district. Hinata and Sakura led the group by walking in front. The two where whispering and giggling, like girls do when they hang out.

Naruto and Yonata behind the two girls, Yonata still with his crutches and bandages. It drew some attention towards the group but not too much either. After all the life of a ninja wasn't without injury. They kept their eyes open for a good shop, while trying not to look at the girls. Their giggling made Naruto nervous. 'Are they talking about us?' he wondered.

At the far back of the group walked Sasuke, wondering why he had even come. Originally Sasuke had hoped for a rematch. But when he saw that Yonata was in no shape for a battle he no longer had any reason to be here. Except for the fact that he was running out of shuriken and his old clothes no longer fit him. So he decided to join them and get his own shopping done as well.

"There!" Hinata said, louder than her usual voice. This did draw the attention of the people on the street. The Hyuuga family was well known to the people and so was the rightful heir to it. Hinata noticed the reaction to her now more confident personality and her face turned red in less than a second as she tried to put her hood on her head.

"I always go shopping with my sister in that shop over there." Hinata said a lot softer this time, as she pointed towards a ninja clothing shop.

Yonata was about to head in its direction when Sakura said: "Ehm, Hinata… I don't think that it is a good idea to shop there." "Eh? Why not?" Hinata asked. "Well… that's a very popular and expensive brand for clothes. And these three…" Sakura said as she pointed to Yonata, Naruto and Sasuke. "don't have the money for such expensive clothes." "Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Hinata said as she remembered that she came from a wealthy family while all the boys no longer had any family left.

"It's okay. I'm not welcome in that shop anyway." Naruto said. "instead we should, go shop over there!" Naruto said as he pointed to a small shop in an alleyway. "Over there?!" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow as if he had gone crazy. "Trust me, this shop has everything! And at good prices as well." He said as he dragged Yonata into the alleyway.

Naruto opened the door of the weapons shop.*dingeling* The door hit the bell that was placed above it to inform the owner that customers had entered. The inside of the store was about 8 meters wide and 10 meters long. Displays were placed in the middle of the shop, there were about 8 displays and all were filled with different variety of weapons. The walls displayed the larger weapons. At the far end of the room was a glass counter with weapons inside as well.

But behind the counter was a man who sat on a tall stool, smoking a cigarette. His left eye was covered with a black eyepatch, and he had a scar running down his right cheek, he had a stubble beard and smelled of booze, not just sake, but real booze. His hair was grey and filthy.

"We're closed! So get the hell out!" The man yelled into the store, without looking up from his newspaper.

Sakura and Hinata startled at the man's sudden outburst. Yonata couldn't keep his eyes of the weapons, some were really terribly made but others were of the finest craftsmanship. Sasuke just put his fingers on his nose, he couldn't stand the smell of the room and the man.

"You're always closed, one-eye!" Naruto yelled back at the man. This frightened Sakura, 'Stupid Naruto, we have no idea what this man can do to us do you have to make him mad!' she thought.

The man looked up from his newspaper and said. "who's calling me one-eye?!" he looked into his shop and noticed Naruto standing in the door opening. His expression suddenly changed from angry to happy and welcoming. "Whiskers! It's you! how's my favorite costumer doing?!" The man said with a smile as he came from behind his counter.

"Not bad, one-eye! I even brought you some costumers." "Costumers?" the man now noticed the others and his expression changed once more, this time into a concerned and thinking one.

"Hey, whiskers! I'm not so sure this is the right place for these guys ya'know. I mean… this isn't a place to take your girlfriend to." He said as he pointed towards the girls who still hadn't entered the store.

"What do you mean, why not?" Naruto asked, an oblivious look on his face. "Well for one, it's dark, it's dank, and it smells." The man said. Being forced to call his own store dark, dank and smelly really pissed him of. "It does?" Naruto asked more to himself than to the man as he smelled the air.

Yonata had already started looking at the displays and his eyes where filled with stars as he looked at all the different kind of weapons. "These are amazing.!" he said as he continued along the displays.

"They sure are!" a new voice rang through the store. From behind the counter there was now an opening in the wall where there used to hang a poster. Inside the opening stood a man even older than the one with the eyepatch.

This man had a big belly, a bald head and a white beard. All in all he looked a lot like a dwarf. "Dad, look at this. Whiskers brought some friends!" "I heard, and ones with good eyes as well." The dwarf smiled.

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. "Naruto? Do you know these people?" "Well yeah, I buy my ninja tools here all the time. They have both the best and the cheapest tools. Well what are you waiting. Are you three coming in or what?" Naruto asked.

It was then that the eyepatched man noticed Hinata. "Wow hold on a second. Aren't you from the Hyuuga clan?" he asked.

"Erm, yes sir, I am sir. My name is Hyuuga Hinata. Pleased to meet you sir." Hinata said as she bowed politely, but shivering in fear.

"Hyuuga Hinata! As in Hinata, daughter of Hiashi and heir to the Hyuuga clan?"

"Yes sir." She replied, still shivering.

The man turned around and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and whispered. "Hey Whiskers, are you trying to get us shut down?! If her father finds out she's been in a place like this he will have me shut down. This is no place for a princess!" "It's okay, one-eye. She won't tell anyone. Right Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean… I won't tell anyone." Hinata stumbled. "Erm, Naruto…?" "Yes?" "Why does he call you Whiskers?" "Because I call him one-eye." "Ow… But what is his real name?"

"My real name is Rorik your highness." The man with the eye-patch said as he bowed to Hinata.

"Stop bowing one-eye! You're making her feel uneasy." Naruto said as he walked past Rorik.

"I'm sorry, I don't get a lot of royalty in here." He said to Hinata as he calmed down to his normal self again.

"The man in the opening over there is my father. His name is Frolik. It means happy or joyful in our home language." Rorik said.

"Why wouldn't I be happy, when our very own Whiskers brings his friends to our store. And on top of that compliment my work!" Frolik said.

"You made all of this?" Yonata asked.

"No not all of it, the junk you see isn't mine, the weapons of finer craft however are mine. The junk you see are weapons that have been scavenged of battlefields or corpses. They are the weapons that have been left behind after a fight. My son goes and collects them so that we can sell them at a cheap price and keep them in circulation." Frolik explained.

(how money works: 100 bronze pieces = 1 silver piece; 100 silver pieces = 1 gold piece; 100 gold pieces = 1 gold bar. A dollar or euro would be the same as 1 silver piece, silver pieces are used for most regular transactions like food and drink, while gold coins were used for paying your taxes.)

"Yeah about junk. I'm going to need another 500 shuriken and 25 kunai." Naruto said to Rorik.

"Ah yes, come up to the counter and I'll get them ready for you." Rorik said as he walked towards the opening behind the counter. In the meantime Frolik had come into the store and was showing Yonata around the store showing him his creations and telling the stories behind each one of them.

Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke had now entered the store as well and were looking around, they had to agree that some of these weapons were really well made while others had been damaged, dulled or even had traces of blood on them.

A minute later Rorik came back with a wooden crate. "They're all in there, you want to count em?" Rorik asked. "No I trust you." Naruto said. "Okay, 500 shuriken and 50 kunai. That will be 60 silver pieces please."

"SIXTY?!" Sakura and Sasuke asked at the same time. "All those… for just 60 silver pieces?" Sasuke asked.

"Well yes, they are second-hand weapons after all." Rorik said. "For a single silver piece you can either get 10 shuriken or 5 kunai." Naruto said with a proud smile on his face.

Sasuke raced towards the counter, reached into his pocket and grabbed 2 gold pieces. "Could I get 1000 shuriken and 250 kunai please?!" Sasuke said as he put the two gold pieces on the counter.

"Okay, coming right up." Rorik said with a surprised face. He then yelled into the back of the shop. "Hey Tenten! Get me 1000 shuriken and 250 kunai!" "I thought you already got Whiskers order didn't you?" "This one is for someone else!" Rorik replied. The voice was heard again. "We have customers other than Whiskers?!" "It would seem so!" "Okay 1000 shuriken and 250 kunai, coming up! This better not be a joke!" The voice yelled back.

"Your order will be here in a couple of minutes take a look around in the meantime. By the way… you three…" Rorik said as he pointed to Hinata, Sakura, and Yonata. "Do you wanna place an order, if you do then could you do it all at once? It saves time and work."

"Well I guess I can't let such a great deal go to waste." Sakura said. "Yeah I'll take some as well." Yonata said. "I can't." Hinata said. "If I come home with new and strange ninja tools my father will definitely suspect something."

Rorik took the orders from Yonata and Sakura and disappeared into the back. A bit later a girl came out from the opening. She was a year or two older than the five genin, she had brown hair tied in two buds, a forehead protector with the leafs insignia, a pink martial-arts vest, greenish blue pants and blue sandals. She carried in her arms the same kind wooden crate as Rorik had brought for Naruto.

"Who ordered 1000 shuriken and 250 kunai?" the girl asked. Sasuke raised his hand.

"Here you go. That will be 1 gold piece and 50 silver pieces please." The girl said with a smile. Sasuke handed here the two gold pieces. "Thank you very much, here is your change." She said as she handed him 50 silver pieces. Now she got a closer look at the black haired boy she noticed he was kind of handsome.

Yonata noticed the girl was like a disturbance in the environment, she was like flower between a bunch of knives. "So, is Rorik your father?" Yonata asked, curious to know why she would be here. "No, absolutely not, we just call him One-eye by the way. You see I work here because I'm a weapons type of ninja, it's my field of expertise. I just discovered this place one day while I was looking for some new tools and now I work here as a part timer. And when there aren't many customers I train myself using all the different weapons here." Tenten said.

"Really? Then could you do me a favor?" Yonata asked. "What do you need?" Tenten asked.

"Could you demonstrate how to use some of these weapons? There are a lot of them I've never seen before." Yonata asked. "If it's okay with One-eye I'd be happy to." Tenten replied.

"Go ahead Tenten, this young man here is now a personal friend of mine. In fact, demonstrating how to make proper use of these tools to our customers is now a part of your job as well." Frolik said.

"Oh, okay which weapons do you want me to demonstrate? Just point them out and we'll take them out back where there is more room." Tenten said with a smile.

_**End chapter 12: The beast walks free.**_

Like I said I really don't like the beginning of this chapter. It doesn't feel right. So please tell me what you think. Seriously let me know. The beginning was absolutely terrible in my mind. And the end I think is great. But I got so inspired at the end that it dragged out a lot.

I'll be waiting for your opinions.


	14. Chapter 13

**A New Friend! A New World!**

Everybody listen up! I am working on a new story. I regretfully announce that I am killing this story. Killing IS NOT abandoning! I'm merely cutting away a large piece of the story that I planned on writing, bringing the end of the story closer and sooner.

I left this story unattended for quite a while and in the meantime I started several other stories:

Menmaverse (=anime naruto)

Overlord The rise of Nerex (=Games Overlord)

Agni's disease (=Cartoons Avatar: Last Airbender)

Please check out my other stories. Menmaverse is my favorite and I am not going to spend more time on this story than I have to.

_**Chapter 13: The snake spots the wolf.**_

_Konoha shopping district/after exiting Rorik's shop._

The streets of Konoha were packed with people spending their free day shopping or visiting friends and family.

Amongst the people walking the street, several could be seen wearing were the ones that had attended Mizuki's funeral a while earlier that day.

Considering the large crowd nobody would have taken special notice to a group of children walking around. But with each one of them, except for Hinata, carrying a small wooden crate people did take notice and the attention they were drawing started to make them feel uncomfortable. So they decided to drop their goods off at Sakura's home to collect them after finishing with the rest of their shopping.

"Okay, thanks to Naruto we all got plenty of weapons. But I'd like to get some new clothes. Mine aren't very suited to the warm climate." Yonata said as he spread his arms, giving everyone a good look at the thick furs. As the group gave Yonata a once over they could do nothing but agree.

As Yonata stared expectantly at Naruto he was joined by the others. It took Naruto a while before he realized that they were staring at him an why. When he did he immediatly threw his hands up in defense saying "Hey don't look at me! Every time I need new clothes, I just let the old man know my new size and he takes care of it."

"Okay, Naruto isn't any help and I doubt Hinata will be either. No offense Hinata!" Yonata said as he slightly nodded in apology to Hinata.

"Oh, that's okay. I understand." Hinata murmered under her breath.

Yonata then looked towards Sakura. Sakura looked back and said "Are you kidding me? I've been getting my clothes from a women only store ever since I turned 10."

"You guys are unbelievable." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes. "Come on, I know place…" He said as he turned around and started walking off. Everybody looked stunned as they realized that Sasuke had just actually entered into the conversation.

Sasuke turned around as he noticed they weren't following. "What's wrong? Don't you want to get new clothes?" he asked.

When he didn't get a reply he started to feel embarrased. Did he have something on his face? Why were they staring at him like that? Did he step out of line? They had invited him to eat with them, perhaps he wasn't supposed to stay until now! Had he overstayed his welcome by coming shopping with them?

"Well it's just rare to see you actually... participating." Yonata said. "Yeah, up until now you've just been tagging along behind us like stray dog." Naruto joked. Hinata and Sakura started giggling and Yonata and Naruto each had a grin on their face.

"Who are you calling a stray dog, Idiot!" Sasuke said as his cheeks started turning red. 'I have become less of a loner lately!' Sasuke realized.

"Well, I say it's a good thing you're participating. It allows me to put more trust in you." Yonata said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sasuke asked. "Well, just think about it. If you go on a mission you want to know if you can trust your teammates right? Well, how am I supposed to trust someone I know nothing about because he keeps to himself?" Yonata explained.

The group now stood perplexed. "Yeah, I guess that is logical isn't it." Sakura stated. "Yes, I would rather have my friends with me than a stranger." Hinata said. "You think a lot more like an adult than you look like you do. You're actually a smart guy aren't you." Naruto said.

"Enough with the praise already, let's just go shopping" Yonata said. "Sasuke, lead on!"

And with that the group started moving to their next destination.

_Underground base in the land of rice fields(now land of sound)._

Meanwhile in the land of sound, previously known as the land of rice fields, a certain pale sannin was working in his laboratory. Desks had been placed against the walls of the room and each one was littered with papers or tubes with strange liquids. In the middle of the room laid three bed-like rocks, each with a person on them. Each person had its chest exposed and their faces were covered with a white cloth with a strange and sinister seal written on the cloth.

On the rock furthest from the door one of the three, a man, was strapped down with leather restraints as he was convulsing rather violently. Small worm-like things appeared to be moving around underneath the man's skin. He seemed to be in a lot of pain but he didn't scream or shout at all. Almost as if he could feel the pain but lacked the control of his body to express it.

While he continued to spastically move against his restraints, the Sannin known as Orochimaru walked over to the bed closest to the door. The person on this rock was also a man, however he didn't appear to be in any pain at all. Even though his chest had been surgically cut open and his organs were exposed.

When Orochimaru stood next to the man he grabbed a scalpel from a metal plate to his right and started cutting with great precision. A little while later he removed the man's hart and put it into a small box that also stood on the metal plate. Next to it stood a similar box from which he took a different hart and continued to but the new hart inside the man and stitch him back up.

Once finished Orochimaru walked over to one of the desks standing against the wall and started writing on a piece of paper. The title of the paper was the following: "Theory: the heart of a person is linked to that persons elemental affinity?"

Underneath the title where different theories on how to change a person's elemental affinity by doing a heart transplant. Orochimaru was writing the following:

Subject #11

Status: surgery successful – waiting for rejection to the new organ.

Age: 32 hair-color: brown eye-color: brown

Original hart: fire New hart: water

Observations:

Orochimaru was about to write down his observations when a small snake came slithering into the room and onto the desk. "What could be so important that Kabuto would risk his undercover identity?" Orochimaru thought out loud. "Very well, give me the message!" he ordered. The snake nodded and laid himself flat on the desk, opening his mouth he continued to move his body in reverse to expel a piece of paper and a vial of blood.

Once done Orochimaru opened up a drawer and removed a small mouse which he threw to the snake as his payment. The mouse was snagged in midair by the snake and quickly swallowed. The snake then disappeared with a poof leaving behind a small cloud of white smoke.

As Orochimaru read over the piece of paper his lips grew wider and wider into a psychotic looking grin. "Kukukuku, it would seem Kabuto found us quite the interesting toy to play with." He said to himself as he held the vial with blood up in front of his face and stared at it.

He was suddenly brought out of his focus as a deafening scream started ringing through the room. Orochimaru looked towards the stone bed in the middle on which a woman laid. Her chest also exposed. She had suddenly woken and had started screaming, more in panic than in pain. Her left hand had turned to stone and it kept spreading further up her arm.

Orochimaru merely watched it all happen with a smile on his lips and his eyebrows bent in curiosity. When the petrification had reached the woman's elbow she took notice of him. She started to crawl over trying to extend her arm as far away from her as possible.

"Orochimaru-sama please! Please help me! Cure me! Make it stop! Please! I beg of you! please!" tears started streaming from her eyes. She had finally been able to crawl over to him. she started moving her arms to grab the legs of his pants but didn't she knew he wouldn't allow her to touch him. "Please I beg of you! I'll do anything you ask of me! Please! I don't want to die! Please Orochimaru-sama!" the petrification effect had now reached halfway up her upper arm.

She started to despair, he hadn't moved at all he had just continue to sit there and watch as she crawled towards him. She broke eye contact and started crying even harder looking at the floor. Then something happened. Looking at Orochimaru's feet she noticed him stand up and walk towards one of the desks and opening drawer. "Kukuku, very well I'll give you the change to save your own life." Orochimaru spoke amusedly.

"Thank you! Oh! Thank you Orochimaru-sama! Thank you! thank you! thank you! you won't regret this I'll serve you any way I can!" she said bowing her head even lower to the ground. What happened next she didn't expect, she had expected him to give her an antidote or some pills or medicine. Something that would cure her. What she didn't expect however was for Orochimaru to slide over a small cleaver, the one doctors use to cut through bone. She looked up from the dirty, but sharp, piece of metal and looked at the sannin with questioning eyes.

"Kukuku, better hurry, or you'll have to cut through your ribs instead." He said in a sadistic tone.

The woman looked towards her arm. The petrification had almost reached her shoulder, her eyes widened as once more the petrification advanced a couple of centimeters. It happened in bursts and the next one would indeed force her to cut off her shoulder as well. She grabbed the cleaver lying underneath her and placed it just below her shoulder. There was a moment of hesitation after which she raised the cleaver, another moment of hesitation.

"aaaah!"

"whaaah!"

"haah!"

Three times she brought the cleaver down upon her arm, and she was almost there one more time and her left arm would be completely detached. Her blood had splattered over the floor and the left side of her face. The blade itself was dripping with the red liquid. Her vision was starting to get blurry and her head felt light. She grit her teeth and screamed.

"Haaaaayaaaah!" it had been done. It was over. She watched as the last bit of flesh on her severed arm was turned to stone. But she was safe and she started to cry tears of relief. "Kukuku, splendid you did very well." Orochimaru said as he handed her a piece of cloth which she took to stop the bleeding.

"You can go now. Get yourself to the medical wing and have them close that wound." Orochimaru said as he turned around and started focusing back on the vial of blood that Kabuto had sent him.

"Yes, lord Orochimaru-sama!" she said and she bowed as she left the room clutching the now red piece of cloth to her wound.

As she walked through the hallways she passed by the cages where Orochimaru kept his future test subjects. The same cages she had been in only days earlier. Some of the people seemed to recognize her as she passed by and started gathering to the front of the cell. "Hey you! what happened? What did he do to you? where are the other two? What is he going to do to us?" they all asked her but she just ignored them.

Even though tears wear still rolling off of her cheeks she started smiling, then she started laughing, not a crazy or creepy laugh just a happy laugh. "I survived." She whispered. "I'm still alive!" she yelled. Her voice echoed through the hallways and the people in the cells looked at her as if she'd gone crazy.

"I'm so happy! I'm still alive!" she looked to the people in the cells and smiled even harder. "don't you see?" she asked them. "Orochimaru allowed me to live. He spared my life. He saved me. He chose me. ME! I'm not going to die. He chose me, I'm special. I'm not like those other two because I'm alive! And as long as I'm alive I will continue to serve lord Orochimaru-sama." she continued on to the medical wing.

Who is this woman you ask? Nobody! Just another test subject that Orochimaru found interesting enough to spare. Just another soldier in his army. Just another person who would rather live a slave than die. There were always people who feared death above all else.

_Konoha shopping district._

It was getting dark outside as the sun was slowly sinking beyond the horizon. Our group genin had split up each one heading of home. Hinata who was the first to split from the group had her goodbye kiss from naruto and went on her giddy little way. Sasuke would be the next to part, causing Sakura to stare expectantly at her now boyfriend. However Sasuke, being the emotionally poor guy that he was, merely held her hand, gave it a squeeze and mumbled "see you tomorrow."

Sakura headed inside disappointed but determined and waved Yonata and Naruto goodbye.

Naruto and Yonata walked on talking about their day and about tomorrow, after all tomorrow they'd be placed on a genin team with a jounin-sensei. Tomorrow they'd start their lives as shinobi.

"Oh that reminds me!" Yonata suddenly said. "Remember that scroll we opened a while ago?"

"The one with those really confusing holy jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that's the one. Remember how I couldn't push enough chakra through to reveal that fourth jutsu?"

"Yeah, I think I do. What about it?"

"I finally managed to gather enough chakra to read it!" Yonata exclaimed.

"Really?! So… what was it?!" Naruto asked, his enthusiasm skyrocketing.

"It read as followed: unholy jutsu: Calling of the full moon." Yonata said slightly frowning as he tried to remember what he'd read. "Something about being able to create a full moon which would allow me to transform. But it's still going to take some time for me to be able to control my actions in beast form so until then I need to find a way to change without hurting anybody."

"You'll be able to do it in no time at all. I believe in you!" Naruto said.

_**End chapter 13: The snake spots the wolf.**_

I've finally finished this chapter! It took a long time to do and I am sorry for that. This story should almost be at its end. I'd like to let everyone know that I've got another story called Menmaverse that I prefer to write but I'm finishing this one first.

Don't forget to follow favorite and leave a review.


	15. Chapter 14

**A New Friend! A New World!**

This chapter took a long time to write because of several reasons:

1 I am writing many other stories as well.

2 This story is nearing its end.

3 I really don't like this story anymore! I hate it and want to get rid of it.

I do like the naruto Hinata scene at the end though.

_**Chapter 14: The snake prepares to strike!**_

_Orochimaru's laboratory/one week later._

"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked trying to get the snake summoner's attention.

"Hn." Was the only sign Kabuto received that his master was listening.

"We've lost contact with the team you sent to the moon temple." Kabuto informed as he fidgeted with his glasses, fearing how his master might react to the news.

Orochimaru flinched as he heard about the failure of his minions. Looking up from the corpse only to stare at the wall in front of him, he slowly put the scalpel he was holding on the metal surface of the operating-cart. His shoulders slumped down, a sign of disappointment and restrained anger for the snake summoner. He pulled off his rubber gloves, throwing them into the trash to his left and removed the paper mask in front of his face. Placing his hands wide apart on the dissecting table, leaning on it, he let his head fall against his chest as he took a deep breath before letting it all out in an even deeper sigh.

"When you want something done right… you've got to do it yourself!" Orochimaru complained, still trying to resist smashing everything around him. But he couldn't afford to, this test subject was too valuable and too difficult to replace. Turning around and walking out of the morgue he turned to his second in command "Gather the sound four! And meet me at the entrance!"

Kabuto bowed and left the room heading into the hallway and turning right towards the hideout's barracks.

Orochimaru however turned left and opened the first door on his left, looking inside there were four people sitting around a table all dressed in lab coats. When one of them noticed him coming in through the door he tapped another's shoulder and stood up asking "Is there something you require of us lord Orochimaru-sama?"

"Yes, I'll be leaving for a couple of days… I need you finish up the procedure I was performing on the corpse in the other room. The instructions are all on the desk, make sure you read them thoroughly and understand them. If the procedure succeeds you'll need to follow up with several tests. The tests are all written down with the instructions. Make sure you document anything of interest so I may read it when I return. Normally I would not leave such an important procedure in your hands, but I have no choice seeing as I can't stop in the middle of this experiment and I can't delay this other matter as time is of the essence here… do you understand?"

"Yes lord Orochimaru-sama! We will not fail you!" One of the men said.

"Good, because if for some reason you screw this experiment up or make a fatal mistake… you'd better kill yourself before I return." Orochimaru glared at the three now nervously sweating young men and single woman. And with that he left for the entrance of his hideout, leaving them to hurry into the morgue where two of the men started cleaning the equipment so it would be ready to use once the other man and woman had gone through the instructions of the procedure.

_Konoha/hokage office_

Hatake Kakashi, Okami Yonata, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were standing in front of Sarutobi Hiruzen as team 7. One week ago they had been paired up and taken their bell test the next morning.

Because naruto jumped right into the fight at the start, Yonata had jumped in to help him. This caused Sasuke to jump in as well, trying to compete and not be outdone by the other two. At first they all got in each other's way but as time went by they started to get a feel for each other and worked together. When one of them would retreat another would jump in to keep their sensei busy. While the third member would set up a trap or try to attack any opening he could find. After 2 hours of non-stop teamwork Kakashi stopped the fight and told them they had passed.

The next couple of days they spend their time doing D-rank missions and training. But now they were about to receive their first higher ranked mission.

Hiruzen looked over the piece of paper that described the mission request while team 7 was patiently waiting. Well everyone but Naruto who was passing back and forth between the couch and the bookcase, when he finally erupted "When are you going to tell us what our mission is old man? I mean what are we even waiting for in the first place?!"

"Calm down Naruto… team 7 won't be the only one going on this mission." Hiruzen said. This surprised Kakashi. 'What kind of C-rank mission would require two genin teams? Normally C-ranks are assigned because they only need one genin team else it would be a B-rank and in that case it would be assigned to a chuunin team instead of two genin teams.'

Hiruzen emptied his pipe into the ashtray on his desk and said "Team 8 will be accompanying you seeing as this is a B-rank mission instead of the normal C-rank." Naruto's eyes filled with excitement, Sasuke grinned approvingly and Yonata raised his eyebrows in surprise. However Kakashi's fears were confirmed and he hurriedly stepped forward "Hokage-sama, with all due respect I thought I was signing my team up for a C-rank, they aren't ready for a B-rank just yet."

"I know, that's why I'm sending team 8 along." Hiruzen said in a bored tone. Kakashi wanted to protest further but relented as he recognized the tone in the Hokage's voice that didn't tolerate any retort.

And just at that moment Team 8 came walking in after knocking and getting the approval to enter from Hiruzen.

Team 8 consisted of Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Yuhi Kurenai.

"Good now that you're all here I'll explain the mission." Hiruzen said as he looked at the two jounin. Kurenai was glaring at Kakashi, her gaze moving from his face to the orange book in his hand and back to his face again.

(by the way there are three books, the first is an orange book called icha icha paradise, the second is a red book called icha icha violence and the third is a green one called icha icha tactics.)

Kakashi was sweat dropping and struggling between pretending not to notice his colleague's glares or putting the book away. unfortunately he didn't have to make that decision as it was made for him.

"But before I can explain anything… Kakashi? would you please put that thing away and pay attention!" Hiruzen ordered, trying to prevent a conflict from arising. So with a depressed look Kakashi put his porn away. "Good, now the mission is a B-rank and will be assigned to Team 7 with Team 8 acting as support. Team 7 and 8 will travel to the land of night and village hidden amongst the stars where the client will give further orders. But the general idea is that you'll be guarding a valuable relic inside of the moon temple. Several days ago a group of people brook into the temple and tried to steal the relic. The shinobi there don't have enough men available to both protect the relic and go looking for the people responsible." Hiruzen explained the mission to both teams.

"Is that everything Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked, stopping Kakashi and the genin from both team 7 and her own from leaving.

"No, I have one more thing I'd like to say." He paused "The value of the relic you'll be guarding is priceless. They also sent this request to all the other villages, but we were the only ones to accept because of the special condition." Hiruzen stopped to see if someone would ask him about it. He smiled when Sakura Haruno raised her hand.

"Yes child?"

"What exactly is this special condition?" Sakura asked as everyone now looked at the Hokage with a worried look into his eyes.

"If we fail to stop the people responsible, from stealing the relic… Konoha will be held responsible and therefore if the mission should fail, not only will we not get paid for our efforts… we will also have to compensate them for the loss of their relic, which I just told you is priceless." A silence went across the room and only the sound of everybody swallowing down their fear could be heard. That was until one loud mouth made himself known.

"Hey don't worry old man! with my kage-bunshin all watching the relic there is no way that they'll get past me!" Naruto smiled lighting up the room and improving the mood.

Everyone laughed as Sakura screamed "NARUTO-BAKAAAA" before slamming her fist down on his head and sending his face into the floor. Everyone except Hinata who activated her byakugan and threatened her teammate to keep her hands off of her Naruto.

"s-s-sorry h-Hinata f-force of habit." Sakura apologized.

_Fire country/road to the land of night._

Except for the occasional stop to catch their breaths, teams 7 and 8 had been running at full speed since leaving the village a little over 10 hours ago. That's why, when Kurenai suggested they stop for the night and set up camp for the 5th time, she did so "politely" and Kakashi's decision to head her suggestion had absolutely nothing to do with the fact he found himself "literally falling" in a genjutsu where the ground beneath his feet suddenly disappeared.

"Okay team 7. We're stopping here for tonight! It's already dark and I want to leave early tomorrow morning." Kakashi told his team. When the girls from team 8 heard they wouldn't get there desired hours of sleep they groaned, trying to give voice to their protesting muscles.

Sasuke, Naruto and Yonata gave a quick nod and lined up next to one another neatly. "Sasuke! You'll be in charge of gathering firewood!" Kakashi commanded receiving a nod. "Naruto! Make a couple of shadow clones and set up the tents for your teammates, if you're done with that help team 8 set up their tents!"

"And Yonata! The food we all packed is meant to stay good for a long time. I'd rather save those in case our mission draws out and finding food will be more difficult, so I want you to go see if you can find us some meat, rabbits, birds anything will do!" Kakashi continued to give the other two their duties, receiving a nod from each genin telling him they understood what they had to do.

"Good, now move out!" Kakashi ordered and Sasuke and Yonata both disappeared in blurs of speed while Naruto was surrounded by several white smoke clouds, revealing 12 shadow clones.

Kurenai seeing the efficiency of the perverts team had been frozen solid, until she snapped out of it and turned to her own team saying "Hinata, stay here and set up the tents! Sakura, go after Sasuke and help with gathering firewood! Ino, go make sure Yonata doesn't just bring back meat! See if you can find some fruits or vegetables." Kurenai started out commanding but found herself calming down at the sight of her still heavily panting kunoichi. In the end she sounded concerned when she spoke to Ino about the food gathering.

Male shinobi might be able to function on a diet of meat alone but kunoichi need vitamins. It took a second or two before they caught their breaths and started moving.

"You need to work on their physical abilities more." Kakashi commented lamely as he eyed the out of shape teen kunoichi. Kurenai blushed angrily and turned towards him yelling "I know that! I haven't gotten around to that yet! By the way what are you going to be doing while your genin are setting up camp?" she asked eyeing the orange book he was reading.

"first I'm going to check the perimeter for dangers, then I'm going to set up traps and proximity alarms." Kakashi lazily summed up. "Would you like to join me?" he mock asked.

"Fine! let's get this over with." She said feeling defeated, both jounin disappearing a moment later.

_Road to the land of night/Ino and Yonata._

Ino was running through the trees, hopping from branch to branch, trying to find that one boy that was on Sasuke's team. 10 minutes have passed since Ino had run off to find Yonata.

It's been 10 minutes, and she still hasn't found a trace of the guy. She was covered in sweat and panting, they've just been running for hours on end and the guy still has the energy to go out looking for food! 'What the hell is wrong with those boys?! Don't they ever get tired?!' she thought, extremely frustrated.

'Screw it!' she thought and she landed on the forest floor. After catching her breath she stood up straight and filled her lungs, preparing to shout out to find her "hunting" partner. But she stopped when she noticed something moving from the corner of her eye.

Turning her head to the right she saw a doe, a female deer grazing in a forest clearing several feet ahead. She lovingly gazed at the animal, when she noticed some movement in the branches above the clearing. Looking up she noticed a large ominous shadow stalking the deer below.

Ino being a defender of cute and elegant animals picked up a rock from between the fallen leaves. If she could scare the deer by throwing the rock nearby maybe she could save the poor creature. When she pulled her arm back, ready to throw she felt a warm, wet rushing of air on her neck. A chill went up her spine as she slowly turned around, only to come face to face with a large white stag. Big round black eyes, glaring into her own. Large, spiky antlers placed on the left and right side of her face, ready to shred her to pieces.

She wanted to scream, but all she could manage was a high pitched squeak. The next thing she knows the white stag jumps up on his hind legs, going to stomp her to death. She ducked down, covering her head with her hands, when she saw the large ominous shadow from before jumping over her and latching itself onto the stag's neck.

The force from the shadow jumping at its prey pushed the stag backwards, struggling to stay on its feet. The struggle didn't take long as the shadow she could now distinguish a little better latched its teeth into its neck. While one of its clawed hands was wrapped around the base of an antler, keeping the stag from using it as a weapon, the other clawed hand was pushing up from underneath the stag's armpit.

The shadow pushed and pulled until the stag fell onto its side. The white beast let out a final loud bleating sound. Then… a muffled snap was heard as the shadow twisted the beast's neck using its antlers.

Ino watched all of this transpire her heart beating rapidly and her breath held in. The shadow creature shrank down to the size of a child revealing the butt naked form of Yonata.

Yonata was breathing fast, the stag had put up a good fight but he was the predator and it was the prey. There was no doubt in his mind, whether he'd be victorious or not. He turned around looking at the S-shivering form of Ino Yamanaka looking up at him. Looking down at himself he confirmed what he already knew and gave her a nervous smile saying "I uhm… I'll just go and… you know… put on some clothes."

She simply nodded, unable to speak at the moment. The fact that she just saw him naked not even registering in her mind. So when he disappeared from her sight walking past her and running off in the bushes, she dragged herself to the side sitting herself down with her back against a tree between two roots.

She didn't know how much time went by but he returned, fully clothed, carrying three birds and a rabbit. He put them down next to her and lightly shook her by her shoulders asking "Ino?! Are you okay? Can you walk? Can you say something?"

Ino first shook her head up and down and then said "Y-y-yes… yeah I'm good, I'm fine... thanks."

"Don't worry about it." he smiled at her reassuringly. "Come on, I've caught plenty for all of us to eat. Let's head back to the camp, okay?" he asked as he pulled the humongous stag on his shoulder and bound its legs together with a strip of leather.

"Yeah, okay." She said and she followed him silently not saying a word until they were halfway back. It was then that she remembered that her sensei had asked her to make sure they had something healthy to eat so she told Yonata to keep an eye out for edible plants.

_Road to the land of night/Sakura and Sasuke._

"Sasuke-kun! Hold on a moment!" Sakura cried out as she stumbled forwards. Looking ahead Sasuke was standing with his back turned, picking up wood from the forest floor.

When she reached his side she leaned forward, supporting herself on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and down at her sweating form, her hair sticking to her face. "You okay?" he asked none to interested.

"Yes, thank you… *swallow* … I just need a moment." She said.

While Sakura tried to catch her breath, Sasuke waited next to her, impatiently tapping his foot. A minute went by before Sakura smiled at him, signaling that they were okay to go. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned around, Sakura following behind him.

They spent the next couple of minutes in silence as they searched the forest floor for any useable firewood. Sakura was the one to break the silence when they had found an area where the trees were packed closer together so the falling rain hadn't affected the branches as much.

"Hey Sasuke?" "hn?" "Why is that you're the only one living in the entire Uchiha district?" she asked.

"Seriously?! You're asking me why I'm the only one living in the Uchiha district?!" he asked rhetorically, his jaws clenched, eyebrows risen and eyes wide open. 'she has the guts to ask me why my family is dead! I can't believe it is she really that blunt?' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura panicked as she realized that he had misunderstood her question and hurried to explain herself. "Wait! No! You don't understand, I know why you're the only one living there. But I meant to say was, why are you still the only one living there? I mean it's been several years already since… THAT …happened. So I was wondering why nobody else has moved in yet." She explained while looking at her feet.

Sasuke calmed down when he realized she didn't mean what he thought she meant. But it was clear his mood turned depressed very fast. "Because, since I'm the last Uchiha remaining it all belongs to me. I inherited everything that night, therefore if someone wants to move into one of the houses they need my permission to do so."

"Don't you want people to come and live near you? isn't it lonely… living all alone in that part of the village, walking those empty streets every day?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to answer her honestly but then seemed to change his mind and instead said "Why do you even asking all this? What is it that you want?"

"Oh… uhm… well, honestly I was thinking… you see, I got into a big fight with my parents about my new style of clothes. They don't like all the dark make up and punky clothes that I've been buying."

"I like them, they look good on you…" Sasuke said before he could stop himself. Sakura was shocked to hear him complimenting her but then started blushing and playing with a lock of her hair saying "Thanks, no one's given me a compliment on how I look before, except for Naruto."

"Yeah, uhum, I uhm… I can kind of understand why they wouldn't approve though." Sasuke said, changing back to the subject of her fight with her parents.

"Yeah me to, but I really love dressing like this. At first I wasn't really sure but now… they make me feel like I'm stronger like I can be stronger. And it's made me realize that I need to take being a shinobi more seriously." She said.

"hm." Sasuke nodded approvingly.

"So I was thinking of moving out, you know, away from my parents and live on my own. I want to be able to live independent, make my own choices. Don't get me wrong! I mean, I don't hate my parents, I love them, but… I want them to know that I'm serious about this. Not just my clothes but my career as a ninja as well." Sakura explained, many emotions passing through her face as she did.

"So you wanted to ask me if you could move in into one of the houses of the Uchiha district?" Sasuke asked, already knowing that she did but making sure either way.

"Yes, but if you don't want that then I understand…" she said nervously.

Sasuke remained silent for a long time. Seconds passed by until an entire minute had been spent in absolute quiet. Sasuke then moved to pick up a medium sized branch and turned away saying "We should probably head back to the camp, we've gathered plenty of firewood already."

"huh… oh yeah… the camp. We need to get back." Sakura unsuccessfully tried to hide her embarrassment. She followed behind Sasuke with her head hanging down, her pink strands of hair hiding the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

They could hear Naruto's loud voice in the distance when Sasuke's own voice brought her back from her thoughts. "I'll have to think about it! If you can wait until after we finished this mission then I'll give you an answer." Sasuke said without looking back at her.

Sakura blinked multiple times in surprise and then smiled as she caught on to his words. "Thank you…" she whispered.

"Oh! And Sakura?" he asked looking back at her over his shoulders and into her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked. "Don't tell anyone else! Please?" he commanded but then begged of her. Sakura wiped away her tears and then smiled up to him with her eyes closed. "Right!" she smiled. And they walked back into camp.

_Road to the land of night/Hinata and Naruto._

Hinata caught her breath while Kurenai gave her and her teammates their orders. Afterwards Hinata watched as both Ino and Sakura jumped away, running after Yonata and Sasuke. Hinata made her way to the pile of backpacks so she could remove and set up their tents when the conversation between the two jounin grabbed her attention.

"You need to work on their physical abilities more."

"I know that! I haven't gotten around to that yet!"… "By the way what are you going to be doing while your genin are setting up camp?"

"first I'm going to check the perimeter for dangers, then I'm going to set up traps and proximity alarms."… "Would you like to join me?"

"Fine! let's get this over with."

Hinata overheard their conversation to the point where both jumped away making a *wooshing* sound. Now that her sensei had left her alone in the clearing she started getting slightly nervous. Why? Because… she wasn't alone! Naruto was here as well!

She knew that they had had that date before, but that didn't necessarily mean that they were TOGETHER, right? Should she ask him about it? 'No, no, no! Most definitely not!' she thought.

'I'll just act natural and pretend like nothing ever happened. And in case he does think we're together I can just say that I was too focused on the mission.' She strategized in her mind.

She'd finally been able to find and pull Ino's tent out of her teammate's backpack when she turned around and stopped, frozen solid by the view before her.

Literally dozens of Naruto's were walking around the campsite. Some were picking up sticks and rocks, throwing them to the side or handing them to another Naruto who used the rocks to create a circle in the center of the campsite.

Within the circle of rocks was another Naruto, digging a hole and filling it with dry leaves and sticks. Hinata watched as 4 groups of Naruto's were setting up 4 tents. For each tent there was a single Naruto holding the building instructions to the tents themselves while the others were all holding a piece of the tent.

"Okay, listen up! A1, goes into B1!" one of the instruction Naruto's said. At the mention of A1, one of the clones holding a long iron bar put his hand up, showing to the others that he was holding bar A. As soon as B1 was called another clone put his hand up signaling he held bar B, which was shorter than A, the two clones found one another and put the pieces together like instructed. The instruction Naruto didn't wait for them to finish and just kept going, calling out the instructions.

'At this pace the tents will be set up in less than a minute!' Hinata thought as she dropped the tent she was holding. One of the clones noticed her shocked state and dispelled, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. The next moment all activity stopped as all clones twitched their heads a little at the newly gained information. Another moment later, over 50 heads turned her way simultaneously, staring at her and making her really embarrassed and uncomfortable.

From the right a Naruto, the real Naruto, appeared and made his way over towards her. "Back to work lazy bums! I'm not paying you to stare at my girlfriend!" he yelled at the clones sending them back to work. As he stood before Hinata and was about to ask her something he was interrupted by one of the clones yelling back at him. "First of all, you're not paying us and second of all she's not YOUR girlfriend she's OUR girlfriend!" the clone said to the original earning him a supporting nod from every other clone in the clearing.

At the mention of 'OUR' and 'girlfriend' Hinata's mind filled itself with images of a dozen Naruto's all trying to hold her hand or kiss her. As the original sent the clone back to work after telling he was right and that the clone knew what he meant, Hinata's thoughts turned from innocent hand holding to not so innocent activities that were being performed in her own room. This caused her blood to rise to her head turning it bright red before she passed out.

_**End chapter 14: The snake prepares to strike!**_

Favorite, follow and review!


End file.
